La femme derrière 4ième partie
by Haldomir
Summary: Tout le monde connaît le prince de Mirkwood. Mais que faisait-il avant la communauté? Une jeune mortelle lui apprendra  à devenir celui que nous connaissons.  Ceci est l'histoire de Sarafin, la femme derrière Legolas de Mirkwood.
1. 1  Prologue

La femme derrière… 4ième partie

Auteur : Haldomir

Classé : M

Déclaration : Tous les personnages féminins sont de ma propre création. Les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Tolken.

Résumé : Tout le monde connaît l'elfe de la communauté comme étant sérieux et austère. Mais qui était-il avant la communauté? Avant la guerre de l'anneau, le fils du roi Thandruil n'était pas celui que l'on connaît. Ce sera sous les traits d'une jeune mortelle qu'il apprendra à devenir celui que nous connaissons. Ceci est l'histoire de Sarafin, la femme derrière Legolas de Mirkwood.

1 - Prologue

Le conseil était terminé depuis un certain temps et les dirigeants elfiques se préparaient pour retourner dans leur royaume respectif. Galadriel se faisait un point d'honneur d'être présente lors de leur départ afin de leur souhaiter un bon retour. Lorsque Thandruil vint la saluer avant de partir, Galadriel ne pu retenir un sourire moqueur en voyant l'air soucieux du Roi de la forêt noire. Elle lui demanda sur un ton léger :

- Ce qui a été dit au conseil vous inquiète Thandruil? Demanda Galadriel

- Tout m'inquiète Galadriel. La présence d'un ennemi d'autrefois fait peur, c'est déjà difficile avec les araignées, je dois aussi surveiller les orcs. Et je ne parle pas de mon fils qui croit que j'ignore ce qu'il fait derrière mon dos, mais je sais qu'il me désobéit lorsqu'il est en patrouille. Il se promène du côté des fermes des mortels malgré l'interdiction que je lui ai imposé. Dit Thandruil sèchement à la pensée de son fils qui espionnait les mortels.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment dangereux pour lui. C'est un elfe et il est discret. Je crois que vous vous inquiétez inutilement pour lui. Mais j'avoue qu'avec la nouvelle menace qui rôde à vos frontières, il serait bon qu'il soit avisé d'être plus prudent. Dit la Dame toujours en coin.

- Il a toujours été prudent, mais depuis quelques temps… j'ignore ce qui l'attire autant chez ce fermier, mais je vais y mettre un terme rapidement. Dit le roi de la forêt noire plus durement.

Galadriel secoua la tête négativement et lui dit d'une voix douce et remplit de compréhension :

- Allons Thandruil, gardez votre énergie pour des choses plus importantes qu'un écart de conduite sans importance. Il est jeune et à besoin de faire ses expériences pour devenir quelqu'un de votre niveau. Vous avez été comme lui autrefois, n'en avez-vous aucun souvenir? Dit Galadriel en lui souriant tendrement.

Thandruil rugit à peine, mais suffisamment fort pour que la dame de la Lorien l'entende. Elle ne put retenir un léger rire, mais repris rapidement son sérieux en disant à son homologue de Mirkwood :

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, mon ami. C'est sans doute ces derniers moments de folies avant un long moment. L'ennemi qui nous menace se fera de plus en plus présent dans l'avenir et il aura un rôle déterminant dans le destin de ce monde. Dit la Dame en le regardant intensément.

- Vous prévoyez de plus grave problèmes dans le futur c'est ça? Dois-je comprendre que nous aurons à faire face à une guerre éventuellement? Demanda Thandruil cette fois plus inquiet.

- Une guerre n'est pas à écarter. Personne n'est à l'abri de ce que nous vivons. Même la race des hommes est en danger. Votre fils fera partie des héros sur cette terre, mais pour ça, il doit s'impliquer dans certaines situations qui lui feront prendre conscience du danger que toute race humaine peut vivre. Dit Galadriel froidement.

- Ce que vive les autres races m'importent peu Galadriel. Mon fils est le prince héritier du royaume de Mirkwood et…

- Il risque de n'être l'héritier de rien du tout si nous ne prenons pas garde au changement que nous vivons. Toutes les races sont menacées Thandruil, les elfes, les nains ainsi que les mortels. Vous ne serez pas plus à l'abri que quiconque sur cette terre. Ne prenez pas cette menace à la légère, vous serez de tous les peuples elfiques le plus menacé. Dit Galadriel aussi sèchement que lui.

Thandruil garda le silence un moment, et comme frappé par l'évidence, il dit à Galadriel plus calmement :

- Alors mes impressions sont bonnes dans ce cas. Sauron tente de refaire surface. La présence de certains groupes n'est pas étrangère à son retour en terre du milieu. Si c'est le cas, c'est la destruction de toute vie sur cette terre. Dit-il avec une certaine peur.

- Je ne sais pas Thandruil, mais chose certaine, il y aura beaucoup de changement en terre du milieu. C'est déjà commencé d'ailleurs. Les orcs sont peu nombreux pour l'instant, mais ils seront plus présents dans l'avenir. Si nous ne prenons pas des dispositions à cet effet, ce sera l'extermination pur et simple de tout ce que nous connaissons. C'est pourquoi vous devez faire en sorte que votre peuple soit protégé et la première chose à faire, c'est d'augmenter la surveillance de vos frontières. Dans quelques temps, vous sentirez cette menace se rapprocher de vous. L'appel de la mer se fera sentir de plus en plus parmi vos sujets, il ne faudra pas les retenir. C'est leurs seul chance de survit avant que tout ne commence. Dit Galadriel

- Dans ce cas, je vais organiser nos défenses. Merci Galadriel de cette information. J'en prends bonne note et agirez pour le mieux. Il me faudra prévenir Legolas de ne pas s'éloigner de nos terres…

- Vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher de suivre son destin. Son avenir est déjà tout tracé et il passe par un long séjour en terre du Milieu. Vous prendrez la mer bien avant lui. Dit la Dame doucement.

- Pas si je peux le changer. Il ne restera pas ici…

- Les valars l'ont choisis Thandruil. Que vous le vouliez ou non, les elfes quitteront cette terre un jour et lui, il sera le dernier à partir pour les Valinors. Il a encore beaucoup à faire ici avant de prendre la mer. Dit Galadriel fermement.

Thandruil ne pu rien dire de plus. Il savait qu'elle ne parlait jamais sans raison et si elle avait pris la peine de lui en dire autant, c'est qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ses paroles. Il soupira lourdement et lui dit plus calmement :

- Je vais prendre en considération vos commentaires et j'agirai en conséquences. Dit Thandruil en là saluant une dernière fois

Galadriel le regarda partir en sachant très bien qu'il n'en ferait encore qu'à sa tête.


	2. 2 Premier contact

2 – Premier contact

Sarafin était au champ lorsque sa sœur Aranel vint la rejoindre et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Il est ici…

- Qui est ici? Demanda Sarafin en regardant tout autour d'elle.

- L'elfe de la forêt de Mirkwood. Il est là dans les bois… Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure. Je suis sur qu'il est ici pour me voir. Dit Aranel tout excité.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il s'intéresse à toi? Jamais un elfe ne succomberait aux charmes d'une mortelle, voyons!... Nous ne sommes pas de leur race ni de leur monde. Tu te fais des illusions pour rien. Tu ne finiras jamais tes jours avec lui. Dit Sarafin en la regardant avec inquiétude.

- Je sais très bien que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me payer du bon temps à l'occasion. Pourquoi m'en priverais-je? C'est un excellent moyen de connaître l'amour et des façons de plaire. Dit Aranel moqueusement.

Sarafin lui jeta un regard scandalisé et ne put retenir une remarque qui fit sourire sa sœur :

- Tu veux dire que tu as déjà…

Aranel lui fit un air malicieux et sourit en coin. Elle regarda à nouveau du côté des bois et put voir l'elfe lui faire un signe de la main. Elle dit à sa sœur :

- Et c'était absolument merveilleux. La réputation qu'ils ont n'est pas surfaite crois moi. Si j'apprends bien tout ce qu'il me montre, alors je saurai plaire à n'importe quel homme. Dit-elle tout excité.

- Mais tu risques de te faire tuer par père lorsqu'il saura ce que tu fais…

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'intéresse à ce que nous faisons? Il voulait des fils et il a eu que des filles. Alors tout ce qu'il veut c'est de se débarrasser de nous par un mariage. Si je n'aime pas celui qu'il me choisit, j'aurai au moins la possibilité d'obtenir ce que je veux en le satisfaisant au lit. Ajouta Aranel avec malice.

- Mais c'est contre nos principes que de faire ça…

Mais Sarafin n'eu pas la chance de rien dire de plus qu'elle vit sa sœur relever ses jupes et prendre la direction des bois. Aranel dit à sa sœur rapidement :

- Je vais le rejoindre… J'ai besoin de le voir. Avertis-moi si père approche. Dit Aranel en suivant le sentier.

- Aranel! Mais tu es folle!... Il n'est pas question que je te couvre. Je risque sa colère s'il apprend que je t'ai aidé. Je ne veux pas être ta complice. Dit Sarafin furieuse en emboitant le pas à sa sœur.

Aranel lui fit un air coquin et poursuivit sa route. Sarafin voulut l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, mais soudain la voix mélodieuse de l'elfe se fit entendre près des deux femmes. Aranel sourit en reconnaissant celui qui venait la voir, mais Sarafin elle, elle figea sur place en le voyant. Elle sentit son souffle lui manquer tellement la beauté de cet elfe la fit frémir. Il avait fier allure et avait la grâce des hommes de sa race. Il était vraiment magnifique. Sarafin rougit de honte à la seule réalisation d'avoir pensé une chose pareille. Aranel lui dit alors malicieusement :

- N'est-ce pas qu'il est superbe?

- Il est… bien dit Sarafin timidement en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues

- Bien? Il est plus que bien en fait. C'est un excellent coup en plus. Dit sa sœur en le regardant de façon espiègle.

Sarafin sentit alors le regard de l'elfe sur elle et elle baissa les yeux. Mais lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur se diriger vers lui, elle la retint par le bras et lui dit en état de panique :

- Mais pour l'amour du ciel qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne vas pas le suivre tout de même? Je dis quoi à père s'il se présente ici? Dit Sarafin nerveusement.

- Tu trouveras bien quelque chose à dire. De toute façon, je ne serai pas partie longtemps. Tu n'auras qu'à siffler s'il vient par ici. Dit encore Aranel en s'éloignant d'elle

- Mais je ne sais pas siffler…

- Alors, tu chanteras fort. Si je ne t'entends pas, l'elfe lui t'entendra. Je te fais confiance, tu trouveras bien quelque chose pour me prévenir. Dit Aranel en la quittant.

Sarafin jeta un regard derrière elle pour localiser son père. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce que sa sœur voulait faire et au moment où elle voulut intervenir sa sœur était déjà dans les bras de l'elfe. Sarafin soupira lourdement et rugit furieuse. Elle regarda le couple, mais ce fut le regard de l'elfe qu'elle croisa. Ce dernier lui fit un magnifique sourire et s'inclina légèrement pour la saluer. Sarafin rougit violemment et fit volte-face.

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était tout simplement superbe. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour se calmer et secoua la tête négativement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à ce genre de sentiment. Si elle succombait aux charmes de cet être fabuleux, elle le regretterait toute sa vie. Elle n'était pas assez belle pour un elfe de toute façon.

Elle se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans leur direction et elle frissonna en voyant l'elfe caresser le bras de sa sœur pour ensuite l'entrainer sous le couvert des arbres. Mais soudain, Sarafin se tendit lorsque l'elfe se retourna vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Elle trembla de la tête aux pieds à ce simple geste et rapidement, elle se mit à courir pour échapper au magnétisme de cet elfe.

L'elfe sourit en voyant la gêne de Sarafin et sursauta lorsqu'Aranel surprit son regard sur la jeune femme. Pour minimiser les conséquences, il demanda à Aranel avec nonchalance :

- Qui est-ce? Une amie à toi? Ou une nouvelle compagne pour nos jeux amoureux? Dit-il moqueusement.

- Non, tu veux rire? C'est ma sœur Sarafin… Jamais elle n'osera faire une chose pareille. Elle est beaucoup trop pudique pour expérimenté un si agréable plaisir C'est une éternelle romantique qui ne rêve que d'un prince charmant sur un cheval blanc. Avec le père que nous avons, elle risque plus de se retrouver avec un paysan qu'elle devra servir jusqu'à sa mort. Dit Aranel sur un ton déçu.

L'elfe sourit en coin comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder à nouveau. Cette jeune femme était beaucoup plus attirante que celle qu'il avait à son bras. Il sourit légèrement et dit à Aranel :

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi. J'ai quelque chose de très intéressant pour toi. Dit-il en l'entrainant un peu plus loin dans les bois.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Aranel

- C'est une surprise… Dit l'elfe malicieusement.


	3. 3 Les filles du fermier

3 – Les filles du fermier

Legolas courrait rapidement et regardait derrière lui à l'occasion afin de voir s'il n'était pas suivi par le fermier. Jamais il n'avait pris autant de risque seulement pour le plaisir de voir une femme et de loin en plus. Lorsqu'il fut à proximité des frontières de la forêt noire, il ralentit l'allure de son pas jusqu'au poste de garde. Il sourit pour lui-même et eut une pensée pour ce qu'il venait de faire. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que son ami le vit traverser les limites du royaume elfique. Firien secoua la tête négativement et lui dit décourager :

- Tu as encore été espionné les filles du fermier n'est-ce pas? Quand comprendras-tu que tu n'as aucun avenir avec elles! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de particulier pour que tu persistes à y retourner à chaque occasion? Tu risques des ennuis si tu te fais prendre par ton père. Il ne sera pas content du tout s'il apprend que tu lui as désobéi. Dit Firien déçu.

- Je sais Firien, mais je ne peux pas résister à un beau visage. Avoue par contre qu'elles sont très belles, ne dit pas le contraire. Tu les as regardés avec autant d'intérêt que moi la dernière fois que tu es venu avec moi du côté de la ferme. Dit Legolas moqueusement.

- Il est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas mal, mais pas au point de…

- Allons Firien, tu sais très bien que je ne fais pas ça tous les jours… Seulement lorsque je vais faire une tournée… Et puis, l'aîné est très réceptive… les autres sont beaucoup trop jeunes. Dit Legolas en haussant les épaules.

- Ça ne t'empêche pas d'y aller quand même et pas pour voir l'aîné, mais la cadette sans doute. Je connais tes goûts en matière de femme et je suis persuadé que c'est elle qui t'attire autant de ce côté des frontières. Dit Firien en souriant en coin.

Legolas approuva de la tête et rougit timidement. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, car Firien le connaissait mieux que personne. Il lui dit alors l'air rêveur :

- Tu as tout à fait raison Firien. La cadette est beaucoup plus jolie et ses traits plus délicats. Elle a bon cœur, et généreuse. Il y a du bon en elle, je l'ai senti. C'est ce que j'ai vu de plus beau depuis très longtemps. Dit le prince

Firien secoua la tête découragée et vit que Legolas avait le regard perdu. Son sourire tendre en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Firien savait bien que son ami le prince était sous le charme de cette mortelle. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé sauf peut-être une fois. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom, et il l'appelait sa beauté lumineuse. Firien s'inquiétait surtout de la réaction de Thandruil. Jamais son père n'accepterait une relation semblable. Et pourtant, Legolas connaissait un très grand nombre de femmes tout aussi belles et même plus que cette mortelle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami s'amouracher d'une mortelle qu'il ne pourra jamais aimer ouvertement. Il soupira lourdement et posa une main sur l'épaule du prince et lui dit :

- Tu perds ton temps Legolas, elle ne lèvera jamais les yeux sur toi. Tu n'es pas de son monde et elle n'est pas de ton rang. Dit-il avec compassion.

- Pour l'instant tu as raison Firien, elle ne l'est pas, mais un jour elle le sera. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'elle est faite pour moi… Je n'y peux rien Firien, je sens un lien très fort avec elle et je n'aurai de repos que le jour ou j'aurai goûté à sa peau, touchée à son corps de rêve…

- Et que tu lui auras brisé le cœur… Si tu fais ça Legolas, tu es pire que la majorité des mortels. Ils n'ont aucune pitié quand il s'agit des femmes… Ils se servent d'elles comme…

Legolas le regarda avec surprise et comprit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il agisse aussi bêtement. Le prince lui dit alors sur un ton défensif :

- Firien! Pour qui tu me prends? Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. Dit Legolas en le regardant sévèrement.

Firien croisa les bras et lui fit un air interrogateur. Il voyait bien que Legolas se moquait de lui, mais lui il ne s'amusait pas. Legolas reprit son air sérieux et le regarda plus calmement. Il prit une profonde respiration et lui dit :

- Non Firien, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui briser le cœur. S'il y a un cœur à briser, ce sera le mien. Je sais que tout nous sépare, mais c'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens quelque chose du genre. Crois-moi ce n'est pas un caprice de prince. Dit Legolas

Firen adoucit son air et put constater que son ami semblait sincère dans ses propos. Il voyait de la détermination dans son regard et ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Seulement, il se sentait triste pour lui puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée dans quelle aventure il se lançait. À son air, il voyait bien qu'il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de son désir. Il n'était pas celui qui l'en empêcherait c'était sur. Il secoua la tête négativement et saisit son bras pour l'entrainer dans le poste de garde qu'il occupait et il lui dit :

- Tu risques des ennuis Legolas, pas seulement avec ton père, mais avec le fermier aussi. Dit Firien inquiète.

- Non mon ami, je ne crois pas… c'est mon cœur qui me guide et il me conduit dans la bonne direction. Dit le prince.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Legolas, car moi j'ai de gros doutes. Dit Firien découragé

- Oui, je sais ce que je fais. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais exactement ce que je fais. Dit Legolas qui déposa ses armes dans un coin du refuge avant de se servir d'une boisson chaude.

- Alors bonne chance mon ami, car tu en auras définitivement besoin.

Firien sortit pour retourner en poste et laissa le prince à ses pensées. Il soupira encore découragé, mais il savait qu'un jour, il prendrait conscience que c'était peine perdue.

De son côté, Legolas s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable et regarda le feu de la cheminé crépité dans l'âtre. Il sourit en coin heureux et satisfait de son action de la journée. Il avait revue cette jeune mortelle et il avait senti son cœur palpiter comme jamais auparavant. Elle était tellement belle à la lumière du soleil… Cette femme pourrait lu causer des ennuis s'il persistait à la poursuivre de cette façon. Il lui faudrait agir rapidement pour ne pas la perdre. Mais quelque chose lui disait que bientôt tout allait changer.

À cette seule pensée, il se leva pour retourner chez son père pour lui faire son rapport. Il se sentait content et heureux à la fois. Les jours à venir seraient tellement plus beaux pour lui. Déjà il rêvait de sa prochaine escapade pour voir celle qui faisait battre son cœur.


	4. 4 Rencontre émotive

4 - Une rencontre émotive

Sarafin était furieuse après sa sœur. Depuis que l'elfe venait dans les environs pour la voir, elle négligeait ses tâches et c'était elle qui se tapait tout le travail. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était encore plus furieuse puisque, dorénavant, elle devait tout faire seul avec sa jeune sœur. Aranel s'était fait prendre à se faufiler derrière la maison par leur père et depuis ce jour, elle était confinée dans la maison.

C'était difficile pour Sarafin puisque le temps chaud tirait presque à sa fin et que la cueillette devait se faire avant la saison froide. Lileth était très jeune et sans expérience ce qui rendait le travail plus long et ardus pour Sarafin. Elle avait de longue journée à faire et sa jeune sœur commençait à peine à se débrouiller seule. Pour Sarafin, tout ce changement était la faute de cet elfe. Elle était furieuse contre lui, mais elle espérait toujours le voir à travers les arbres pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Elle eut cette chance un beau matin lorsqu'elle entendit son nom être prononcé de façon douce et mélodieuse. Elle releva la tête subitement et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'elfe en question. Elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Mais cette fois, elle craignait que Lileth le voit et elle lui fit un air sévère. Seulement, son sourire était superbe et elle put à loisir le regarder lorsqu'il se mit à découvert.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Lileth qui semblait occupé à la cueillette et reporta son attention sur l'elfe. Ce dernier lui fit signe de se rapprocher, mais Sarafin secoua la tête négativement. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que sa sœur pose trop de questions. L'elfe voyait bien qu'elle avait peur et il sourie plus encore amusé par ses craintes. Il lui fit une moue déçue et haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas lui causer de problème, mais il tenait à lui parler. Il fit donc un pas vers elle et put voir Sarafin agrandir ses yeux d'horreur.

Il continuait sa progression vers elle et vit de la panique dans le regard de la jeune femme. Mais c'était le seul moyen de l'obliger à venir vers lui. Il pourrait ainsi lui parler et connaître ses moindres secrets. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas un accueil des plus amical qu'il reçu. Sarafin regarda encore une fois Lileth qui ne lui portait aucune attention et combla la distance entre l'elfe et elle. Elle le repoussa jusqu'à l'abri de la forêt et s'assura que personne ne les voyait. Elle lui dit alors avec colère :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Vous voulez vous faire prendre par mon père ou ses hommes? Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Ma sœur n'est plus disponible pour vos bas instincts. Si vous voulez mourir de la main de mon père vous avez choisis le meilleur moyen. Dit Sarafin froidement.

L'elfe se mit à rire vraiment amusé par son attitude. Il leva la main pour lui imposer le silence. Il lui dit alors en reprenant son sérieux :

- Tout d'abord, il devra me rattraper pour me faire la peau. Je doute qu'il soit en assez bonne forme pour ça. Dit l'elfe moqueusement.

Sarafin ne put retenir un léger sourire, mais revint rapidement à la réalité et lui dit :

- Vous ne devriez pas venir ici. Vous savez très bien qu'une entente existe entre votre roi et les fermiers. Un accord qui interdit aux hommes et aux elfes de traverser les frontières de nos terres respectives. Si vous vous faites prendre, je ne garantis pas que votre roi sera clément. Dit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa jeune sœur.

L'elfe était tellement sous le charme de cette femme, qu'il n'avait pas écouté la moitié de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il lui dit alors pour la rassurer :

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je suis en mesure de me défendre contre le roi. Je ne risque rien de bien dangereux. Dit-il amusé par ses craintes.

- Peu importe ce que vous risquez, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, c'est tout. De plus, je vous trouve plutôt insolent de revenir ici après ce que vous avez fait. Par votre faute, ma sœur doit prendre époux et avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas. Dit Sarafin avec colère.

- Ma faute? Je n'ai rien fait pour lui attirer des ennuis. Je ne suis pas responsable de son malheur. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé d'agir contre son gré. Dit l'elfe en relevant la tête fièrement.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous ne l'avez pas incité à défier les ordres de mon père? Si vous n'aviez pas tant insisté pour qu'elle tente de se sauver la nuit, nous n'en serions pas là. À cause de vous, elle doit rester à la maison sous haute surveillance et oblige ma jeune sœur à travailler aux champs. Par votre faute, elle fait un mariage de raison et non d'amour. Par votre faute, j'ai le double de travail. Et vous voulez me faire croire que ce n'est pas de votre faute? Si vous étiez resté dans votre forêt, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Dit Sarafin de plus en plus en colère.

L'elfe fut surpris par le ton de sa voix et pour ne pas envenimer les choses, il baissa les yeux et dit quelques mots en elfique. Il sentait que la colère de la jeune femme ne lui était pas adressée directement, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de la rendre plus furieuse encore. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit son long soupir et put voir dans son visage de la tristesse. Elle lui dit alors plus calmement :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur avec vous, mais…

- Non… non je vous en pris. Ne soyez pas désolé. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'ignorais que mon action vous avait causé des problèmes. Dit-il le regard suppliant.

Sarafin sourit en coin et secoua la tête pour lui signifier que tout était oublié. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas entièrement responsable des déboires de sa sœur. Elle soupira lourdement et lui dit :

- Oh!... ne vous en faites pas avec mon attitude. Ce n'est pas entièrement de votre faute. Elle n'avait qu'à ce contenter de vous voir le jour. Ce fut un prétexte pour mon père à faire une bonne alliance avec un riche marchand.

L'elfe la regarda avec compassion et se rapprocha d'elle prudemment. Il lui dit doucement :

- Je regrette pour votre sœur, et ce n'était pas mon intention de vous nuire à l'une comme à l'autre. Alors je serai plus discret dans l'avenir…

Sarafin le regarda avec surprise et recula d'un pas. L'elfe sentit son trouble et lui dit tout de suite pour que tout soit clair entre eux :

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de tord, ni vous embarrasser, mais si vous le permettez, j'aimerais vous revoir…

- Moi? Mais pourquoi? Vous ne veniez pas pour voir Aranel? Demanda Sarafin

- Non, c'était pour vous que je venais me cacher ici, c'était pour vous voir, belle Sarafin….

- Mais je ne suis pas…

Sarafin n'eut pas la chance d'aller plus loin que sa jeune sœur l'interpellait. Elle regarda l'elfe et lui dit avec empressement :

- Partez d'ici avant qu'elle ne vous voie… Et ne revenez plus par ici… je ne suis pas comme ma sœur…

- Je sais et j'en suis bien heureux… Mais malgré vos recommandations, je reviendrai quand même dit il en voyant la fillette se rapprocher d'eux.

L'elfe s'éloigna par les arbres et laissa Sarafin bouche bée. Elle sursauta lorsque la fillette l'appela à nouveau. Elle fit volte-face pour rejoindre sa sœur qui semblait très fière de lui montrer sa cueillette. Sarafin l'encouragea à remplir son panier plus encore. Pendant que Lileth retournait dans son coin pour reprendre son travail, Sarafin jeta un coup d'œil vers les bois. Elle ne voyait plus l'elfe et soupira soulagé. Mais elle sentait sa présence malgré tout. Il était encore dans les environs, elle le sentait.

Legolas s'était déplacé dans un coin plus à l'abri des regards. Il pouvait voir Sarafin aider la fillette à faire sa récolte et sourit. Ce n'était que parti remise pour lui. Il reviendrait et cette fois, ce serait une conversation plus longue qu'il aurait avec elle.


	5. 5 Les confidences d'un prince

5 – Les confidences d'un prince

L'été était fini depuis un bon moment et les journées froides couvraient la terre d'un léger frimas glacé sur les restes jaunâtres des plants encore en terre. Sarafin travaillait moins sur la terre avec l'arrivée du froid et elle sentait moins la présence de l'elfe dans la forêt. Par contre, elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin, lorsqu'elle sortait pour se rendre aux bâtiments ou son père empilait les réserves pour l'hiver. Elle savait qu'il était là, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Pour Sarafin, c'était une bonne chose, elle risquait moins de problèmes avec son père. Elle avait gardé pour elle la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec l'elfe. Souvent sa sœur Aranel lui demandait si elle avait vu son amant, mais elle niait toujours l'avoir vue ou sentit dans les alentours. Par contre, elle avait profité des questions de sa sœur pour en apprendre le plus possible sur cet elfe. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris qui il était. Ce fut un choc pour elle que d'apprendre que cet être extraordinaire était le fils du roi de Mirkwood. Avec cette information, elle priait le ciel ne plus jamais le revoir. C'était trop dangereux pour elle comme pour lui que de se revoir.

Avec l'automne et le temps froid, c'était le mariage d'Aranel. Elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à la fête aujourd'hui et discrètement, elle se faufila dehors et marcha droit devant elle. Les invités célébraient la noce et Sarafin n'avait pas envie d'entendre son père vanter ses mérites dans l'espoir de lui trouver un mari potentiel parmi les convives. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte ou elle allait. Ses pas la menèrent donc vers le coin ou elle avait vu l'elfe la dernière fois. Elle sourit à cette constatation et serra son châle autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid tout en regardant l'arbre qui le protégeait des regards de tous. Mais le frisson qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec la température, mais plutôt avec la présence de l'elfe dans les bois. Il était là, elle le savait.

La curiosité fut plus forte que ses bonnes intentions et elle se rendit jusqu'à l'arbre ou ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle jeta un regard sur l'arbre et chercha du regard la silhouette de l'elfe. Il n'y avait presque plus de feuilles et plus facile pour elle de voir ou il pouvait se cacher. Mais ce fut peine perdue, il n'était pas là. Mais cette impression qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'il était tout près ne la quittait pas. Il était là, quelque part, tout près elle en était sur… Elle dit alors à voix haute :

- Seigneur elfe, je sais que vous êtes là… montrez-vous! Dit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle à la recherche de l'elfe.

Elle cessa tout mouvement et tout ce qu'elle entendit ce fut le silence des lieux. Elle soupira lourdement et secoua la tête négativement. Elle dit alors pour elle-même :

- J'aurais tellement eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un…

Puis comme par miracle, elle entendit la voix de l'elfe derrière elle qui lui dit :

- Je suis là, belle Sarafin, que puis-je pour vous?

Sarafin fut surprise de le voir si près. Elle n'avait pourtant pas prononcé sa dernière phrase très fort et il était là… devant elle comme par enchantement. Elle le regardait avec attention sans vraiment savoir quoi lui dire. Legolas sourit à son air étonné et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son regard triste et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ce regard si triste, belle Sarafin? Serait-ce le départ de votre sœur qui vous attriste à ce point? Si c'est le cas, je regrette que ce soit de ma faute. Dit Legolas doucement.

Sarafin cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il lui parlait et soupira à son commentaire. Elle sourit en coin et pour ne pas lui montrer son trouble, elle s'installa au sol adossé à l'arbre de leur rencontre. Elle prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lui dire :

- Ce n'est pas le départ de ma sœur qui me chagrine, mais ce qui va suivre par la suite. Ce n'est que le prélude à ce qui risque de m'arriver dans l'avenir. Mon père va surement chercher à me trouver un mari maintenant. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux pour lui cacher ses larmes.

Legolas se tendit à ses paroles. Il savait bien qu'un jour, cette situation se produirait. Seulement, il ne croyait pas que ça se produirait si vite. Il lui dit alors avec crainte :

- Vous ne voulez pas vous marier? Ce n'est pas le rêve de toute jeune fille que de se marier un jour? Demanda Legolas.

- Oui, c'est le rêve de toute jeune fille que de se marier un jour, mais pas dans un mariage obligé. Je veux aimer mon époux et non qu'il me soit imposé. Vous en connaissez beaucoup de mariage arrangé qui fonctionnent? Je ne crois pas que vous compreniez ce que je veux dire. Personne ne se soucis de ce que je ressens… Dit Sarafin en le regardant froidement.

- Ne dites pas que je ne comprends pas, parce que je comprends peut-être plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un elfe que je suis à l'abri de ce genre de pratique. J'ai la chance d'avoir un père compréhensif, mais exigeant. Je sais que ce genre de pratique n'est pas nécessairement heureuse pour tout le monde. Alors, je peux comprendre ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Lui dit l'elfe fermement.

- Pas assez on dirait. Je veux aimer celui qui partagera ma vie et non me sentir obliger à faire mon devoir d'épouse comme le fera ma sœur. Dit Sarafin en se levant de la place pour s'éloigner de lui.

Legolas soupira et pour calmer sa colère il posa sa main sur son épaule. Sarafin se tendit, mais il ne fit rien pour la retirer. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et une immense chaleur réchauffer son corps rapidement. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis fort longtemps. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras et la couvrir de baisers. Il lui dit alors :

- Ne perdez pas espoir belle Sarafin, le destin que vous croyez connaitre n'est pas uniquement parsemé d'embuche. Vous ne vivrez peut-être pas les mêmes tourments que votre sœur. Vous n'êtes pas comme elle, et vous ne le serez jamais. Vous êtes plus forte qu'elle. J'ai vu que vous étiez différente de votre sœur. Malheureusement, c'est Aranel qui m'a surpris dans les bois. J'étais tellement subjugé par vous que j'ai oublié que vous n'étiez pas seule dans les champs. Ce fut votre sœur qui m'a démasqué. Dit-il en la regardant d'un air tendre.

Sarafin agrandit les yeux de surprise et porta la main à son cœur. Elle comprit maintenant ce que l'elfe voulait lui faire comprendre. Elle lui demanda alors :

- Vous veniez ici avant que ma sœur… depuis combien de temps?

- Assez longtemps pour vous voir dès le début des temps chauds. Aranel m'a surpris à vous regarder. Je ne voulais pas perdre la possibilité de vous voir…

- Alors, vous avez joué les amoureux transis. Vous avez joué avec le cœur de ma sœur. Dit Sarafin tristement.

- Je ne lui ai rien promis et nous n'avons qu'échangé que des baisers et des caresses…

- Mais elle m'a dit que…

- Elle vous a menti pour vous protéger de moi. Elle savait que je venais pour vous. Dit le Prince en baisant les yeux.

Sarafin sourit en coin et n'eut aucun mal à croire l'elfe. Aranel voulait toujours s'occuper d'elle et des autres pour compenser le manque d'affection de leur père. Sarafin secoua la tête négativement et ne put que prendre sa sœur en pitié. Elle payait chèrement son sacrifice. Malheureusement, avec son geste insouciant, elle précipitait l'avenir de Sarafin plus rapidement que prévu. Elle regarda Legolas tristement et lui dit :

- J'aurais aimé que ce soit moi qui vous surprenne. Mais vous savez que ce n'est pas possible. Tout nous sépare vous et moi, a commencé par votre rang…

- Oui je sais… mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rêver de vos beaux yeux, de votre magnifique sourire. Vous remplissez mes songes tous les soirs depuis que j'ai levé les yeux sur vous. Dit-il en souriant tout en prenant sa main dans les siennes pour les porter à ses lèvres.

Sarafin était trop sous le choc de ses révélations pour répliquer. Elle savait que maintenant elle ne pourrait plus porter ses yeux sur un autre homme que lui. Elle devait mettre un terme à ce rêve insensé et elle lui dit :

- Vous devriez m'oublier, Seigneur elfe. Je ne suis pas ce qu'il vous faut. Dit-elle en tentant de retirer sa main des siennes.

Mais Legolas secoua la tête négativement tout en gardant sa main dans les siennes. Il lui dit alors avec un charmant sourire :

- Même si vous tentez de me décourager, jamais je n'abandonnerai l'idée qu'un jour nous serons réunis. Dit-il en serrant sa main tendrement.

Sarafin ne savait définitivement plus quoi dire. Elle secoua la tête négativement et réussit à se libérer de son emprise. Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui dit :

- Vous perdez votre temps. Je suis mortelle et vous…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase trop triste pour continuer. Elle recula suffisamment pour mettre une bonne distance entre eux et se mit à courir pour retourner chez elle. Legolas ne la retint pas, mais il savait que rien n'était perdu. Cette fois, il était persuadé qu'il la reverrait.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il la reverrait dans un avenir très rapproché et dans des circonstances dramatiques.


	6. 6 La fuite

6 – La fuite

C'était l'hiver et la neige couvrait de son tapis blanc les champs de la ferme. Sarafin savait qu'elle ne verrait plus l'elfe avant le printemps. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de la voir quand même lorsqu'elle sortait pour rentrer du bois pour le foyer. Sarafin croisait parfois son regard et elle prenait plaisir à ses visites surprises. Jamais, il n'avait tenté de l'approcher se contentant de la saluer de loin. Il arrivait à l'occasion qu'il lui envois de petits messages qui lui faisait battre le cœur. Elle conservait précieusement ces petits mots dans un coin secret de sa chambre.

Malheureusement, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus se produisit, lorsque son père lui annonça son mariage prochain avec le fils du fermier voisin. Sarafin avait argumenté vivement sans succès. Elle avait claqué la porte furieuse et avait fuit en direction de la forêt. Elle était aveuglé par les larmes et ne porta aucune attention ou elle allait. Elle chevauchait à vive allure sans se soucier du froid et de la neige qui fouettait son visage.

Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne voyait rien devant elle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit une terrible douleur frapper son front. Le coup fut dur et violent et elle en perdit l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva au sol, blessé et presque inconsciente. Elle se sentait étourdit, faible et tellement fatigué qu'elle ne fit aucune tentative pour se redressé. Elle sentit le froid la faire frissonner et une douleur trop intense pour qu'elle puisse réagir convenablement. Elle ferma les yeux et souhaita que la mort vienne la chercher rapidement. C'était la meilleure chose pour elle dans les circonstances. Elle voulait mourir plutôt que de vivre le supplice d'un mariage malheureux.

Son seul regret, c'était qu'elle ne reverrait plus le visage du prince elfique. Elle laissa couler une larme sur sa joue, mais dû se ressaisir lorsqu'elle entendit une voix près d'elle. Elle ouvrit a peine les yeux et ne put que distinguer vaguement une silhouette qui se penchait au-dessus d'elle. Elle se sentit soulevé par des bras puissant et transporter dans un endroit chaud. Elle se sentait bien tout à coup et elle crut que peut-être…

- Sarafin… Sarafin… je vous en pris ouvrez les yeux!

Sarafin ouvrit les yeux très lentement et croisa le charmant sourire de celui qu'elle avait souhaité revoir avant de mourir. Elle dit alors en levant la main vers son visage :

- Vous êtes là… je dois être morte… vous ne devriez pas être ici…

- Mais je ne suis pas mort et vous non plus. C'est vous qui êtes ici... Mais ne parlons pas ça pour l'instant. Vous avez été blessé et vous avez besoin de soins. Restez tranquille et reposez vous. Dit Legolas qui caressait tendrement la chevelure de la jeune femme.

Sarafin tenta de se relever, mais la douleur était trop forte pour lui permettre de faire un geste. Legolas la retint fermement sur le lit et la couvrit d'une couverture. Il sourit à sa témérité et il lui dit doucement :

- Restez couché, belle Sarafin, vous avez besoin de calme et de paix pour un temps. N'ayez crainte, vous ne risquez rien ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Dit Legolas à nouveau.

- Et c'est ou ici? Demanda Sarafin confuse.

- Dans un poste de garde des frontières de Mirkwood. Mes hommes ont interceptés votre monture et vous ont trouvé plus loin. Ils vous ont ramené ici et donné les premiers soins avant de me faire prévenir de votre présence. Dit Legolas en lui souriant.

- Vous risquez des ennuis à cause de moi… vous auriez dû me laisser… mourir… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille et vous le savez. Je tiens trop à vous pour vous laisser mourir. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis là pour vous protéger. Personne ne vous fera de mal ici. Dit le prince en portant la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres.

Sarafin était trop fatigué pour résister et sourit légèrement. Malheureusement, elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle revit en mémoire les circonstances qui l'ont amené à fuir de chez elle. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes et Legolas en fut surpris. Il lui dit alors de façon rassurante :

- Ne soyez pas inquiète Sarafin, vous vous en remettrez. Dès que vous serez en état de voyager, je vous raccompagnerai chez vous moi-même…

- Non… non, je vous en pris. Ne me ramenez pas chez moi… Je préfère mourir plutôt que de retourner chez mes parents. Je ne veux plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Dit Sarafin qui avait ouvert les yeux grands tout en s'accrochant au bras de l'elfe.

Legolas vit de la panique dans le regard de Sarafin et eu peur que quelque chose de grave se soit produit chez elle. Il se pencha vers elle pour calmer ses craintes et lui dit doucement :

- Allons calmez-vous Sarafin. Que s'est-il passé pour que vous preniez la fuite comme ça? Vous vous êtes disputé avec votre famille?... demanda t-il.

- Je vous en pris Seigneur elfe, ne me ramenez pas chez moi… Mon père m'a promis en mariage au fils du fermier voisin. Je ne veux pas me marier avec lui… je lui ai fais valoir mon point, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter…

Legolas sentit son cœur ne faire qu'un tour. Elle lui avait dit que ça se produirait, mais il ne croyait pas que cette nouvelle arriverait aussi vite. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien pour elle, du moins par pour le moment. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de…

Sarafin pleurait sans retenue cette fois et il l'a souleva doucement pour l'a prendre dans ses bras. Il l'a berça tout doucement afin de calmer son chagrin. En la sentant contre lui, il réalisa à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Il ferma les yeux et eu du mal à retenir ses larmes lui-même. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas de cette façon, ce serait trop cruel. Il avait travaillé tellement fort pour gagner sa confiance, son respect et son amitié. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait mis si longtemps à construire. Sentir son corps collé à lui de cette façon le fit frissonner. Il voulait plus que ça maintenant et plus que jamais il avait besoin d'elle. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, c'était de la consoler. Il continua de la bercer et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Je regrette sincèrement ce qui vous arrive Sarafin, mais…

- Alors, je vous en pris, ne me ramène pas chez moi. Je ne pourrai pas faire face à mon père… s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça… dit Sarafin en le regardant tristement.

Legolas eu mal pour elle et voir son regard si triste lui brisa le cœur. Il l'a serra plus encore contre lui et ferma les yeux pour résister à la tentation de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Car maintenant il en était sur, c'était de l'amour. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas succomber à son désir de la prendre comme ça. Elle était en état de choc, vulnérable et blessé moralement et physiquement. Il prit une profonde respiration pour calmer son cœur battant, mais il sentit le parfum délicat de ses cheveux, la fraîche odeur sucrée de sa peau. Il se surprit à sourire et se laissa transporter dans des pensées tendre et agréable.

Sarafin pleurait plus encore contre son épaule et Legolas sentit qu'il allait perdre tout contrôle. Il devait faire quelque chose et vite. Soit il allait au bout de son désir, soit il respectait sa peine pour patienter encore un peu. Mais chose certaine, il devait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de se calmer et de reprendre des forces. Il prit plaisir à la bercer dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle s'endorme avant de la redéposer sur le lit pour la laisser dormir.

Legolas sortit de la chambre de soin et rejoignit son ami Firien qui l'attendait. Firien lui demanda alors :

- Comment va-t-elle? Elle va s'en remettre? Demanda Firien inquiet lui aussi.

- Oui elle va bien… dit Legolas en baissant les yeux tristement.

Firien fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air de son ami et comprit que quelque chose s'était passé pour qu'il ait un air du genre. Il lui demanda avec hésitation :

- Qu'est qui t'inquiète dans ce cas?

Legolas leva les yeux sur lui et lui dit avec fermeté :

- Son père lui a trouvé un mari, c'est la raison de sa fuite. Dit-il

Firien soupira et comprit la peine de son ami. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction semblable lorsque Legolas lui dit en relevant fièrement la tête d'un air déterminé, il lui dit :

- Mais je trouverai le moyen d'empêcher ce mariage. Elle ne sera jamais heureuse avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas et je sais que ce n'est pas lui qu'elle aime. Dit Legolas en fixant son ami avec sérieux.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi au juste? Demanda Firien soudainement inquiet.

- Je n'en sais rien encore, mais je trouverai bien. Dit Legolas en le quittant précipitamment.

Firien connaissait assez Legolas pour savoir que lorsqu'il décidait de quelque chose, c'était du sérieux. Il sentit une certaine peur serrer son ventre et sans attendre, il suivit le prince afin de connaître ses intentions.


	7. 7 Un retour pénible

7 – Un retour pénible

Après deux jours de soins et de repos, ce fut avec tristesse que Sarafin fut escorté hors des frontières de la foret de Mirwood jusqu'à chez elle. Le trajet fut pénible pour Sarafin, mais plus encore pour le prince. Un lourd silence s'était installé entre eux et c'était pire depuis qu'ils avaient emprunté la route de la ferme. Legolas ne voulait pas que la jeune femme lui en veuille et il lui dit :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui vous arrive Sarafin, mais je n'ai pas le choix…

- Non… je vous en pris Seigneur elfe, ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est la vie qui veut ça. Je viens d'un milieu ou nous sommes à la merci d'un destin décidé par la famille. Je ne vous en veux pas, ne vous en faites pas. Vous avez été assez gentil de m'accueillir chez vous au risque de vous faire réprimander par votre père. Dit-elle tristement.

Legolas lui fit un léger sourire en coin et prit sa main dans la sienne qu'il serra tendrement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde espoir et déjà un plan se préparait dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire avant d'être certain que tout était au point. Il lui dit par contre :

- Il est vrai que mon père n'est pas d'accord avec le fait que l'on héberge des mortels à l'intérieur de nos frontières, mais pour vous, j'étais prêt à prendre tous les risques. Dit Legolas en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

- Vous ne devriez pas Seigneur elfe. Je ne suis pas de votre race et votre père a été très clair en ce qui concerne nos relations. De toute façon, je ne serai plus un problème pour personne sous peu. Dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

- Ne dites pas ça Sarafin, rien n'est encore décidé pour vous. Il faut garder espoir et avoir confiance au destin…

- Il y a longtemps que je ne crois plus au destin Seigneur elfe. Mais vous avez raison pour une chose par contre. Rien n'est encore décidé pour moi et je ferai en sorte que jamais je n'épouse le fils du fermier. Quitte à y perdre la vie…

- Non… je vous en pris Sarafin, ne dites pas ça. Je ne m'en remettrai pas si vous faites une chose pareille. Dit Legolas suppliant.

- C'est la seule chose que je peux encore faire pour me sortir de cette situation. Je n'épouserai jamais cet homme. Dit-elle fermement.

Sarafin secoua la tête négativement et eut du mal à se retenir d'éclater en sanglot. Elle avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, mais elle savait mieux que quiconque que le prince de pouvait rien pour elle. Elle profita de ce moment pour lui dire de ne pas perdre son temps.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même Seigneur elfe, vous ne pouvez rien pour moi. Alors, je dois prendre les choses en mains. Et qui sait? J'aurai peut-être de la chance…

Legolas n'aimait pas beaucoup sa façon d'envisager son destin. Il jeta un regard inquiet du côté de Firien qui lui fronça les sourcils. Legolas ne voulait pas qu'elle mette sa menace à exécution et il lui dit afin de lui donner un peu de courage :

- S'il vous plait Sarafin, laissez-moi le temps de trouver une solution à ce problème, attendez un peu encore. Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à vous aider sous peu. Vous ne croyez peut-être pas au destin, mais moi j'y crois et je sais que mon destin est lié au vôtre et qu'un jour prochain, nous serons réunis. Je ne vous demande que de patienter encore un moment dit-il d'un air suppliant.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça et vous le savez très bien. Il n'y a plus d'issu possible pour moi. Dit-elle sur un ton résigner.

Legolas aurait voulu lui dire qu'il savait comment lui éviter cet enfer, mais c'était trop tôt pour en discuter. Il soupira lourdement et serra sa main plus encore. Il aurait aimé en dire plus, mais elle n'était pas en état de bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire.

Ils étaient maintenant en vue de la ferme et Firien vint se placer près de lui. Il fit signe aux gardes qui les accompagnaient de rester vigilants. Ils ignoraient comment allait réagir l'homme de la ferme. Lorsqu'ils furent dans l'entrée de la cour, ce fut une femme rondelette qui sortit de la maison en courant. Sarafin sourit en reconnaissant sa mère. Elle mit pied à terre pour se précipiter dans ses bras. Firien dit alors à l'oreille du prince :

- Au moins, cette femme semble heureuse de la voir revenir. Dit-il

- C'est sans doute sa mère. Ajouta le prince.

Un peu derrière elle, une fillette s'approcha à son tour pour serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. Legolas sourit en voyant les trois femmes se serrer l'une contre l'autre. Il descendit de cheval à son tour et prit une profonde respiration avant de rejoindre Sarafin. Il s'inclina devant la femme qui maintenait Sarafin dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Désolé de n'avoir pu ramener votre fille plus tôt, mais elle a subi des blessures importantes à la tête suite à une chute de cheval. Nous avons dû la soigner correctement avant de pouvoir lui permettre de reprendre la route. C'est la raison qui nous a incités à l'accompagner. Dit Legolas.

La femme porta une attention particulière à sa fille pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait un pansement au front. Elle s'informa de son état de santé pour ensuite remercier Legolas pour avoir pris soin de sa fille.

Elle semblait nerveuse tout à coup et Legolas comprit rapidement lorsque ses hommes se placèrent en position défensive. Un homme arrivait à grands pas une fourche à la main et le visage furieux. Il se plaça devant sa femme et ses filles et dit au prince :

- Sortez de ma propriété, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Vous n'avez aucun droit de pénétrer sur mes terres. Dit l'homme l'air menaçant.

Sarafin dut intervenir pour que son père se calme et lui dit en s'accrochant à son bras :

- Père, le prince Legolas m'a raccompagné ici parce que je me suis blessé en tombant de cheval près de la frontière de la foret de Mirkwood. Ils ne nous veulent aucun mal. Dit-elle suppliante.

Malheureusement, son père lui jeta un regard haineux et brutalement, il repoussa sa fille plus loin et lui dit durement :

- Ne te mêle pas de ça veux-tu!... Tu m'as causé assez de problèmes avec ta fuite. Je vais régler ton cas dès que j'aurai chassé ces elfes de mes terres. Dit-il furieux.

Sarafin rougit et baissa les yeux. Sa mère l'attira vers elle et l'entraina jusqu'à la maison. Legolas sentit la colère s'emparer de lui et il releva la tête fièrement. Il dit alors à l'homme :

- Nous ne voulons aucun problème avec vous. Nous avons seulement ramené votre fille chez elle pour qu'elle ne soit pas aux prises avec les orcs…

- Je peux prendre soins de ma famille Seigneur elfe. Ma fille n'est pas sans ressources. Elle sait se défendre. Dit l'homme sur un ton froid.

- Peut-être, mais les orcs se promènent en groupe et je ne suis pas convaincus que votre fille aurait pu s'en sortir seule. Dit Legolas sur un ton mordant.

L'homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le regarda froidement. Il lui dit alors :

- Quitter mes terres sur le champ et que je ne vous revois plus jamais ici. Sinon…

- Vous me menacez? Si j'étais vous, je prendrais garde à ce que je dis. Je suis en mesure de vous faire payer chèrement vos insultes. Dit Legolas en serrant les dents sur un ton aussi froid que lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des elfes que j'ai peur de vous. Dit l'homme pompeux.

- Vous devriez, car nous sommes sans pitié pour ceux qui nous font du tort. Dit Legolas en retournant vers sa monture.

L'homme n'osa répliquer et brandit sa fourche. Il avait pâli à la menace de l'elfe, mais pour ne pas envenimer les choses, il avait gardé le silence. Il attendit que le groupe d'elfes quitte ses terres et retourna chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement et dit à sa fille :

- Toi tu n'es pas prête à remettre le nez dehors.


	8. 8 De l'aide pour les blessés

8 – De l'aide pour les blessés.

Legolas ne revit plus Sarafin pendant plusieurs semaines. La présence des orcs faisait en sorte que ses pensées allaient moins du côté de la jeune femme. Mais son souvenir lui effleurait l'esprit régulièrement et il souriait à chaque fois à cette pensée. Seulement, avec ce qui se passait en terre du milieu, il était évident qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. La perte de plusieurs de ses hommes le rendait nerveux et il avait fait en sorte que la ferme où habitait sa bien-aimée soit surveillée. Il faisait confiance à Firien pour ce travail et lui permit de faire des tournées de ce côté des frontières.

Malheureusement, les blessés se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et le manque de guérisseur se fit sentir rapidement. Thandruil eut recours à la générosité de Galadriel pour obtenir l'aide de quelques guérisseurs pour les appuyer. Legolas fut ravi de la nouvelle et attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des guérisseurs escortés par son ami Haldir de la Lorien. Il savait par son père que la fiancée du Capitaine des Galladhrims était parmi les guérisseurs en route pour Mirkwood. Il pourrait s'occuper d'elle et l'amener aux frontières dont il avait la charge.

Dès leur arrivée à Mirkwood, les guérisseurs furent appointés aux différents postes de garde. Une fois réglé, Legolas et Haldir prirent la route des frontières ou Séphora serait en fonction. L'elfe de la Lorien profita du voyage pour discuter avec Legolas et lui faire ses recommandations. Firien, qui les accompagnait, ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant les deux elfes discuter.

Assure-toi que Séphora est bien protégé. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Dit Haldir sérieusement.

- Elle ne quittera pas le poste, ne t'en fait pas. Elle ne risque rien de ce côté de la frontière. C'est l'endroit le moins dangereux de la forêt. Dit Legolas en souriant en coin.

- Je ne blague pas Legolas. Je tiens à elle énormément. Je ne veux que m'assurer qu'elle sera bien protégée. Dit encore Haldir.

- Elle le sera, je ne la quitterai pas des yeux. Elle restera en poste à la maison des guérisons. Elle n'ira pas ailleurs. Dit encore Legolas

- Bon, très bien dans ce cas… Merci Legolas, j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour elle. Dit Haldir rassuré.

Legolas ne put retenir un sourire moqueur et le regarda avec une certaine surprise. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir le froid et arrogant capitaine de la Lorien s'intéresser à quelqu'un. Lui qui n'avait jamais levé les yeux sur personne, ne vivant que pour ses frontières et ses hommes, vivait enfin pour lui-même. Il voyait un elfe différent, un elfe moins rigide et plus souple, mais tout aussi exigent et discipliné. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait d'Haldir et il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait pour Séphora. Il lui dit alors :

- Dit plutôt que tu apprécies ce que je fais pour toi. Ne t'inquiète de rien Haldir, je comprends ce que tu ressens, crois-moi. Dit le prince sans en dire plus.

Haldir le regarda avec surprise et ce fut Firien qui répondit à sa place en disant à Haldir moqueusement :

- Lui aussi est amoureux et pas de n'importe qui. Dit Firien

Legolas le regarda sévèrement, mais sans insister pour qu'il garde le silence. Haldir sourit à cette nouvelle et dit avec enthousiasme :

- C'est vrai? Tu as trouvé ton âme sœur?

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire oui, mais c'est plutôt difficile…

- Que veux-tu dire? Elle n'est pas de Mirkwood? Si c'est le cas, je te comprends. Dit Haldir.

- Pas de Mirkwood, mais elle est du coin. Ajouta Firien

Legolas le regarda à nouveau sévèrement, mais en reportant son regard sur Haldir, il lui fit voir la peine et le chagrin qui serrait son cœur.

Haldir lui fit un air intrigué et comprit que la femme en question n'était pas une elfe. Il sourit tristement à son ami. Mais en le regardant bien, il se rendit compte que les yeux du prince brillaient d'un éclat qu'il pouvait reconnaître facilement. Il avait ce regard brillant lui-même dès qu'il parlait ou voyait Séphora. Il ne pouvait pas lui interdire de suivre son cœur. Legolas était le seul à savoir ce qui était bon pour lui. Il soupira lourdement et lui demanda doucement :

- C'est une mortelle n'est-ce pas? Legolas…

- C'est impossible de toute façon. Mes chances sont à toute fin pratique nulles avec elle. Je sais que mon choix n'est pas…

- Ce choix t'appartient Legolas. Tu ne devrais pas écouter ce que les autres te disent. Il est bien évident que si tu ne fais rien, tu risques de la perdre. Ne fait pas comme moi Legolas, il aura fallu que je la voie avec un autre pour réaliser que j'étais pour la perdre si je n'agissais pas. Qu'elle soit mortelle ou non, si c'est guidé par ton cœur, alors n'hésite pas. Dit Haldir en l'encourageant du regard.

Legolas aurait bien voulu faire ce qu'il disait, mais pour lui, c'était plus compliqué. Firien savait depuis longtemps que Legolas ne renoncerait jamais à Sarafin et pour le secouer un peu, il dit à Haldir :

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est autre chose. Dit Firien.

Legolas soupira lourdement et baissa les yeux tristement sans rien dire. Puis, ne voulant pas élaborer sur le sujet, il dit à Haldir avec fermeté :

- Ne crains rien pour Séphora, je ne la laisserai pas sans protection. Dit le prince en augmentant l'allure de sa monture pour rejoindre Séphora vers l'avant.

Haldir fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Firien pour lui demander :

- J'ai dit quelque chose de déplacer?

- Non, ne vous en faites pas Capitaine. Seulement, il aimerait que ce soit plus facile pour lui avec Sarafin. Dit Firien tristement.

- Je suppose que Thandruil l'a su et qu'il … Demanda Haldir.

- Le roi n'a rien à voir avec la situation que vit Legolas avec cette femme. Ajouta Firien.

- Si Thandruil n'est pas au courant, qu'est ce que c'est alors? Demanda Haldir avec surprise.

- La dame en question est promise à un autre. Legolas a un plan pour l'arracher à ce mariage de raison, mais la situation n'est pas aussi simple ici et ses possibilités pour la voir sont plutôt inexistantes. La saison chaude approche à grands pas et l'union de Sarafin n'est pas loin. Alors…

Haldir soupira à son tour lourdement et regarda le prince. Si seulement il pouvait l'aider, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il dit alors à Firien :

- Je sais que vous êtes fidèle au prince et je ne vous demande qu'une chose.

- Laquelle? Demanda l'elfe intrigué.

- Si vous voulez voir votre prince rester en vie, alors trouvez le moyen de le rendre heureux. Sinon, c'est la mort qui l'attend. Dit Haldir avec sérieux.

Firien n'avait pas bronché suite aux paroles du Capitaine des Galladhrims. Il savait très bien qu'il avait raison. Il secoua la tête positivement en se promettant de tout faire pour redonner le sourire à son ami.


	9. 9 À la rescousse de Sarafin

9 - À la rescousse de Sarafin

Une solide amitié liait Legolas et Séphora et ensemble, ils faisaient un énorme travail pour protéger les frontières et la santé des gardes de la forêt. Malheureusement, les orcs faisaient des percés un peu partout en terre du milieu et Mirkwood n'était pas à l'abri des leurs attaques. Seulement, la région où Legolas servait, était la moins touchée pour l'instant, mais pas pour longtemps puisque ce que redoutait le plus le prince se réalisa lorsqu'il fut appelé par Séphora à la maison des guérisons. À son arrivée sur place, il sourit en voyant Séphora réprimander Firien qui faisait le difficile.

- Encore un mot comme ça ou un air déplacé et je vous envoi au pays des rêves sans avertissement. Dit Séphora sérieusement.

Legolas soupira en secouant la tête négativement, mais rassuré de l'état de santé de son ami. Il dit alors à Firien :

- Comment vas-tu Firien? Demanda le prince en souriant

- S'Il continue à se plaindre, il se sentira plus mal que ça. Dit Séphora sévèrement.

Firien lui fit une grimace qui fit sourire le prince plus encore. Mais à l'air de Séphora, il savait que malgré la blessure mineure, c'était quand même important. Il demanda à la guérisseure :

- Il n'est pas à l'article de la mort au moins. C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Dit Legolas avec nonchalance.

- Non, il n'en mourra pas, seulement, si ses collègues ne l'avaient ramené de force, il serait mort empoisonné. Dit Séphora en regardant Firien durement.

Legolas fronça les sourcils intrigués par ses paroles et lui demanda des explications plus détaillées.

- Que veux-tu dire empoisonné? Demanda-t-il

- À première vue, sa blessure n'est pas si grave. Une coupure de lame comme tant d'autres. Seulement, en nettoyant sa plaie, j'ai remarqué une substance noire dans son sang. J'ai tout de suite compris que c'était du poison. Par chance, j'avais en ma possession une pommade contre ce genre de poison. Si Firien ne se faisait pas soigner rapidement, il risquait la mort. Dit Séphora en terminant le pansement du garde.

- Alors, ça veut dire que les orcs ont empoisonné leurs lames pour faire plus de dommage encore. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, il nous faudra être plus prudent dans l'avenir. Je dois avertir mon père de cette nouvelle afin qu'il prévienne tous les postes de garde à ce sujet. Dit Legolas en voulant le quitter rapidement.

Mais il n'eut pas la chance de partir très loin que Firien le retint par le bras et lui dit avec un peu de panique dans la voix :

- Legolas, il serait préférable que tu envoies un messager pour voir ton père. Dit Firien nerveusement.

Legolas le regarda curieusement et lui demanda confus :

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Dois-je comprendre qu'une intervention ici aux frontières sera nécessaire?

- Nous avons intercepté des orcs qui se baladaient sur la route du village. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais suffisamment pour nous donner une bonne opposition. Ce n'était qu'un groupe d'éclaireurs, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a un nombre plus important d'orcs dans les environs. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est qu'ils étaient en train de faire du repérage. A mon avis, ils cherchaient un chemin sur pour se rendre jusqu'à nous. Dit Firien

Legolas se mit à réfléchir à la situation et garda le silence un moment. Firien jeta un regard du côté de Séphora qui ne s'intéressait pas plus que de raison aux histoires de guerre. Mais elle sentait que Firien n'avait pas tout dit et lui fit un air surpris. Firien n'eut alors d'autres choix que d'élaborer plus encore sur ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Il dit alors au prince :

- Legolas, les orcs arrivaient des terres de Maître Goren et se dirigeait vers celle du fermier et de…

- Sarafin… Par tous les valars…

Legolas ne prit pas le temps de dire un mot de plus qu'il sortit de la maison des guérisons aux pas de course. Séphora fronça les sourcils et regarda Firien qui avait baissé la tête en soupirant soulagé. Elle lui dit alors :

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? Qui est cette Sarafin? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

- Il ne vous a pas parlé de Sarafin à ce que je vois. C'est la femme dont il est amoureux. Malheureusement, c'est une mortelle…

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit sur elle… est-ce que le roi est au courant de…

- Non, le roi ignore tout de l'amour secret de son fils. J'étais contre cette relation au début, mais je dois admettre qu'il est devenu plus responsable et plus sérieux grâce à elle. Seulement, elle doit se marier sous peu et Legolas cherche le bon moment pour empêcher ce mariage. Malheureusement, avec ce qui se passe…

- Je comprends ce que vous dites Firien, mais est-il conscient qu'il s'agit d'une mortelle et que si son père venait à l'apprendre, il va le tuer. Il n'acceptera jamais une union pour son fils avec une mortelle. Dit Séphora en regardant Legolas enfourcher sa monture avec un groupe d'elfes.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais votre fiancé lui a dit de suivre son cœur et je pense que c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire. Nous sommes très peu à connaître son amour secret avec cette femme et si un jour le roi venait à l'apprendre, ce ne sera pas de nous. Dit Firien

- Je ne dirai rien non plus ne vous en faites pas. Ça ne me regarde pas. Par contre, je vais en souffler un mot à Haldir. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui dire une chose pareille. Dit Séphora avec colère.

- N'en veuillez pas au Capitaine, Lady Séphora, il vit le bonheur avec vous et il souhaite que tout le monde autour de lui vive la même joie que lui. Dit Firien avec tendresse.

- Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler… De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait on ne peut revenir là-dessus. Tout ce qui m'inquiète maintenant, c'est ce que nous allons faire si Legolas ramène cette femme ici. Dit Séphora inquiète.

- Et vous avez une idée si jamais ça se produit?

- Peut-être, mais on verra à son retour. Si comme vous dites elle a une aussi bonne influence sur lui, il serait peut-être bon qu'elle soit dans les alentours. Ce sera un bon moyen de le faire tenir tranquille. Dit Séphora malicieusement.

Firien approuva de la tête et laissa Séphora terminer le ménage des lieux pendant que lui se reposait un peu. Il savait que dès le retour du prince, les problèmes ne feraient que commencer.


	10. 10 Le sauvetage

10- Le sauvetage

Les elfes avaient fait vite pour se rendre à la ferme, mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sentier qui menait à la maison, Legolas fit arrêter sa compagnie à bonne distance de l'endroit. Il avait sentit la présence des orcs dans les environs et il ne voulait pas se faire repérer. Ils réussirent à se rendre assez près de la maison pour voir les orcs attaquer les hommes qui tentaient de se défendre. Le fermier et probablement quelques travailleurs repoussaient l'ennemi tant bien que mal.

- On leur donne un coup de main? Demanda Rindelir, un de ses adjoints.

- Il est déjà trop tard pour eux. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est de les empêcher de se rendre jusqu'à la maison. Dit Legolas.

Rindelir approuva de la tête et fit déployer les elfes à certains endroit afin d'avoir une vue imprenable de la maison. Ils devaient s'assurer qu'aucun orcs ne s'approche de la porte d'entrée. Legolas et deux autres elfes, se faufilèrent derrière la maison et y entrèrent par une fenêtre ouverte. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit la mère de Sarafin qui tenait ses filles entre ses bras pour les protéger du danger. Lorsqu'elle vit l'elfe venir vers elle, La mère de Sarafin dit à Legolas. :

- Seigneur elfe, je vous en pris, sauvez mes enfants. Amenez les loin d'ici. S'il vous plait. Dit elle en poussant Lileth et un jeune bébé vers Legolas.

Ce dernier fut surpris par son geste, mais il saisit fermement la main de la fillette et tendit à un autre de ses gardes le jeune bébé. Il cherchait Sarafin du regard et ne la trouvant pas, il demanda à la femme :

- Où est Sarafin? Je vous en pris répondez-moi, où est Sarafin. Dit-il plus fermement.

La femme regarda vers la fenêtre par laquelle ils étaient entrée dans la maison et il comprit qu'elle avait fuit. Un des gardes regarda par la fenêtre et soudain lui dit :

- Elle a pris le sentier qui mene vers l'intérieur de la forêt. Dit-il

Legolas dit alors à la mère de Sarafin en prenant son bras :

- Venez, ne restons pas ici. Mes hommes vous amènerons jusqu'au village ou vous donnerez l'alerte…

- Non, je ne peux pas partir. Je préfère rester ici. Mon époux aura besoin de moi et…

- Mais votre époux est déjà mort. Si vous restez vous mourez. Dit Legolas avec empressement.

- Alors je mourais comme lui. Allez-vous en et sauvez mes enfants. Dit elle en se redressent fièrement tout en les poussant vers la fenêtre.

Legolas comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas les suivre. Malheureusement, les orcs se rapprochaient de plus en plus près de la maison et il savait que les chances de la femme de survivre étaient très minces. Il donna des ordres pour que ses hommes quittes les lieux et dit à Rindelir :

- Prend mon cheval et rend toi au village pour donner l'alerte. Confis les enfants a quelqu'un et rejoint nous à Mirkwood.

Rindelir saisit la main de Lileth et prit le bébé dans ses bras et couru rapidement jusqu'à la monture du prince. Legolas siffla la retraite pour tout le monde et prit le cheval de Rindelir pour suivre le chemin qu'avait emprunté Sarafin. Il n'eut pas à voyager bien longtemps qu'il put voir la jeune femme courir sans s'arrêter. Il savait qu'elle avait peur et pour ne pas être obligé de la raisonner. Il fonça rapidement sur elle. Il se pencha et l'agrippa au passage et l'installa devant lui sur sa monture. Mais Sarafin se débattait énergiquement et tentait de se libérer de l'emprise de l'elfe.

- Laissez-moi tranquille… ne me touchez pas…

- Sarafin… Sarafin, c'est moi, Legolas… je suis venus vous aider… je suis venue vous aider a fuir…

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite…

Legolas n'eut d'autre choix que de mettre fin à ses agissements en l'assommant d'un bon coup à la mâchoire. Sarafin perdit connaissance et il put l'appuyer contre lui jusqu'à la foret ou il se rendit à la maison des guérisons.

Séphora l'avait entendu arrivé et était sortie immédiatement. Avec l'aide de d'autres elfes, elle fit ramener Sarafin dans une chambre ou elle put l'examiner attentivement. Après un bref survol de son état, elle dit à Legolas qui attendait patiemment le résultat :

- Elle va bien Legolas, rien de bien important. Quelques coupures, mais rien de grave. Elle s'en remettra. Dit Séphora pour le rassurer.

Legolas soupira soulagé de cette nouvelle. Il lui demanda alors :

- Est-ce que je peux la voir?

- Bien sur, mais elle dort pour le moment. Je pense que tu as fait en sorte qu'elle ne te résiste pas. Dit Séphora malicieusement.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Elle se débattait comme un pauvre animal blessé et apeuré. J'ai pris les moyens pour qu'elle reste tranquille. Dit le prince tristement.

- Elle aura sûrement mal à la mâchoire à son réveil, ce sera à toi de lui expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça. Allons !... va la voir. C'est d'un visage connu dont elle a besoin lorsqu'elle ouvrira les yeux. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serai avec les blessés dans l'autre pièce. Dit Séphora en le quittant.

Legolas se rendit dans la chambre ou se trouvait Sarafin et sourit en la voyant dormir plus calmement. Il prit place près d'elle et saisit sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là et en vie. Il réalisa qu'il aurait eu le cœur brisé s'il avait fallu qu'elle meurt aux mains des orcs. Il eu du mal à retenir ses larmes. Il baissa la tête pour cacher son chagrin et au même moment, il entendit la jeune femme se réveiller et lui dire :

- Legolas? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est ce que je fais ici? Dit elle en se relevant brusquement de son lit.

Legolas dû la repousser fermement pour qu'elle cesse de s'agiter, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Elle dit alors en tentant de se relever à nouveau :

- Ma mère… mes sœurs… je dois retourner chez moi et les aider… Les orcs ont pénétré sur nos terres et…

- Je sais Sarafin… je sais. Nous sommes venus à votre rescousse dès que nous avons sus que les orcs étaient sur vos terres. Dit il en souriant aimablement.

- Ma mère m'a dit de fuir par la fenêtre arrière… mes sœurs… vous avez réussit à sauver ma famille… demanda Sarafin en le regardant de façon suppliante.

Legolas baissa les yeux tristement. Il pouvait lui donner de bonnes nouvelles concernant ses jeunes sœurs, mais pas de ses parents. Par son air, Sarafin comprit que les nouvelles ne seraient pas bonnes. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'explication et se mit à pleurer abondamment. Séphora entra au moment ou elle vit Legolas prendre Sarafin dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle soupira tristement à son tour et déposa une tisane près du lit. Elle incita Legolas à lui faire boire cette portion, ce qui lui permettrait de dormir et se remettre de ses émotions.

Séphora quitta la chambre à nouveau et lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle put voir le prince bercer la jeune femme tendrement. Elle sourit à cette image douce, mais elle savait surtout que les problèmes ne feraient que commencer pour eux.


	11. 11 Départ de Mirkwood

11- Départ de Mirkwood.

Sarafin se sentait bien avec Séphora et elle fut heureuse de lui rendre service à chaque occasion. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider beaucoup pour les soins aux patients, mais elle pouvait faire le ménage et le lavage pour lui permettre de se consacrer aux blessés. Il fut entendu avec Legolas qu'elle resterait avec Séphora afin d'éviter qu'elle soit vue par trop de gens. Elle évitait ainsi que le roi soit au courant de sa présence dans sa forêt.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent son sauvetage, Sarafin voyait Legolas régulièrement. Mais après un certain temps, ses visites étaient de moins en moins fréquentes. Leurs relations étaient tranquilles et sans histoire et jamais Legolas n'allait plus loin que nécessaire avec elle. Seulement, ses absences prolongées rendaient Sarafin inquiète. Elle s'était rendu compte que l'elfe occupait une place importante dans son cœur, trop importante à son goût. Même Séphora lui en avait fait la remarque et l'encourageait dans cette voie.

Mais ce qui se passait un peu partout en terre du milieu était plus grave que ce qu'ils s'attendaient tous. Legolas réalisa que son rôle était plus important parmi son peuple qu'auprès de Sarafin et c'est ce que la jeune femme comprit lors d'une visite du prince à la maison des guérisons alors que le prince avisa Séphora que son père demandait à la voir.

- Ne t'en fait pas Sarafin, je ne serai pas parti bien longtemps. Deux ou trois jours tout au plus. Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible. Dit Séphora

- Je vais rester avec elle le temps que tu seras absente. Je m'occuperai d'elle ne soit pas inquiète. Dit Legolas en souriant en coin.

Séphora fronça les sourcils et le regarda sévèrement. Elle lui dit alors en elfique :

- « Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Ne fais rien de stupide Legolas. Je ne tiens pas à la ramasser en morceau à mon retour. » Dit Séphora sur un ton d'avertissement qui fit sourire le fils du roi.

Legolas savait de quoi elle voulait parler, mais ne lui répondit pas comme elle le voulait. Il se contenta de la rassurer en lui disant :

- « Je sais ce que je fais Séphora, tu t'en fais pour rien » Dit Legolas avec un sourire en coin.

Séphora ne voulait pas argumenter avec lui et quitta la maison des guérisons en compagnie d'une escorte. Legolas profita de son départ pour aider Sarafin avec les draps qu'elle pliait. Ce fut un doux moment pour eux puisqu'il ne discutait que de choses banales. Mais lorsque tout fut terminé, Sarafin lui demanda avec fermeté :

- Legolas, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. Dit Sarafin timidement.

- Que voulez-vous me demander, belle Sarafin. Dit Legolas en lui souriant en coin.

- Et bien, j'aimerais savoir si ce qui se passe entre nous est sérieux pour vous. Dit-elle en le regardant de ses yeux tristes.

Legolas s'attendait à ce genre de question à un moment donné, mais il dût admettre qu'elle avait été patiente avec lui. De plus, il ne venait pas la voir aussi souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulue. Mais elle devait comprendre qu'il avait des responsabilités importantes et que sa présence était requise ailleurs. Il prit alors ses mains dans les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres. Il lui dit alors avec douceur :

- Je suis toujours sérieux avec vous, belle Sarafin. Mais avec ce qui se passe, vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas toujours être ici à vos côtés. J'ai des devoirs qui demandent ma présence auprès de mon père. La sécurité du peuple de Mirkwood passe avant tout… J'espère que vous comprenez. Dit Legolas avec douceur.

- Bien sûr que je comprends, mais c'est que… ma présence fait jaser et je me sens une intruse parmi vos gardes…

- Vous n'êtes pas une intruse Sarafin. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans mon cœur. Mais vous savez que c'est difficile en ce moment pour moi d'être avec vous plus souvent. Je regrette de ne pouvoir venir vous voir avec plus de régularité, mais dans les circonstances, c'est impossible. Dit Legolas tristement.

Sarafin sourit légèrement et approuva de la tête. Elle prit une profonde respiration et lui dit avec plus de fermeté :

- C'est vrai que vous êtes très occupé et je ne vous en veux pas. Allons!... ne parlons plus de ça pour l'instant et profitons de votre présence ici pour faire quelque chose de spécial… Vous avez peut-être faim? Vous voulez manger quelque chose? Dit Sarafin en se libérant de ses mains pour se rendre jusqu'à la cuisine.

Legolas sourit en sentant son malaise et pour ne pas lui donner de fausses impressions, il la rejoignit pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il lui dit langoureusement :

- Je n'ai pas faim de nourriture, mais de quelque chose de plus… comment dire…

Sarafin rougit à ses paroles et baissa les yeux. Elle avait attendu tellement longtemps ce moment que maintenant qu'elle pouvait le vivre, elle hésitait à le laisser faire. Elle ne voulait pas être une aventure d'un soir, mais voulait vivre une relation à long terme. Elle savait qu'une union avec un elfe était impossible, mais Séphora lui avait fait miroiter cette possibilité. Malheureusement, elle n'y croyait pas et son attitude lui donnait raison. À la lumière de ce qu'il venait de dire, elle était moins sure que c'était ce qu'il envisageait pour eux.

Mais les elfes étaient reconnus pour être des maîtres dans l'art de la séduction et elle se laissa transporter dans un monde de pur plaisir. Jamais Sarafin ne vécut moment plus exaltant. Elle était à sa merci et vivait l'amour pour la première fois de sa vie avec celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Mais lorsque Legolas lui annonça qu'il devait partir et qu'il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait, elle comprit qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être plus jamais.

Après son départ, Sarafin eut du mal à ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle décida donc de s'occuper et entreprit de faire des provisions pour un voyage éventuel. Séphora fit son entrée dans la maison à cet instant et fut surprise de voir la jeune femme l'air si déprimé. Elle fronça les sourcils et sans lui en faire la remarque elle lui dit :

- Désolé de revenir si tard, mais j'ai eu une longue discussion avec le roi… Où est Legolas? Demanda Séphora en regardant tout autour d'elle.

- Il est retourné avec ses hommes… J'ai pris une décision Séphora et j'ai besoin de tes conseils. Dit Sarafin sans la regarder.

Séphora put voir que Sarafin avait du chagrin et ne voulant pas qu'elle plonge plus encore dans la peine, elle lui dit :

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer…

- J'ai décidé de partir d'ici. Je ne peux plus rester sous ton toit…

Séphora agrandit les yeux de surprise suite à cette nouvelle. Mais elle ne devait pas se surprendre. Elle s'attendait à une décision du genre de sa part. Elle lui demanda des explications et sut immédiatement que quelque chose s'était passé avec Legolas. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir seule, même si elle savait où aller et elles décidèrent de faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

Lorsqu'elles prirent la route avec une escorte fournie par le roi, Sarafin avait demandé à sa compagne d'écrire un mot à Legolas. Ce fut court et précis, mais très explicite. Legolas n'apprit que plusieurs jours après leur départ que Séphora avait quitté Mirkwood pour retourner en Lorien. Il se rendit immédiatement au poste de garde ou Firien attendait sa visite. À son arrivée aux frontières, Firien lui tendit une note de la part de Sarafin.

Il se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour constater qu'elle était vide. Sarafin était partie. Il prit place lourdement sur le lit et ouvrit enfin la note. Il y avait d'écrits :

- "Désolé, trop difficile."

Legolas sentit son cœur se serrer à lui faire mal et couvrit son visage de ses mains en pleurant comme un bébé.


	12. 12 Problème de coeur

12 – Problème de cœur

Il y avait déjà près de deux jours qu'elles avaient quitté la forêt de Mirkwood et Séphora voyait le chagrin qui serrait le cœur de sa jeune compagne mortelle. Le groupe venait de s'arrêter pour faire une pause et permettre aux montures de se reposer. Sarafin profita du moment pour préparer un léger repas qu'elle offrit à tous. Elle prit place près de Séphora qui la regardait discrètement.

Jamais Sarafin n'avait sentit un vide pareil dans son cœur. Plus elle s'éloignait de Mirkwood et pire c'était. De plus, elle trouvait difficile d'entendre Séphora lui parler de son fiancé qui l'attendait en Lorien. Séphora avait toujours été bon juge de caractère et elle connaissait Sarafin depuis suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Sarafin dissimulait sa peine, mais elle ne pouvait cacher son cœur meurtri à la femme elfe. Elle était silencieuse plus que d'habitude et n'y tenant plus, elle lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Sarafin? Tu es bien silencieuse depuis notre départ de Mirkwood, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Legolas pour que tu agisses de cette façon? Tu veux m'en parler? Demanda Séphora avec douceur.

- Je vais bien Séphora, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de Legolas pour l'instant. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Séphora savait que le prince n'était pas étranger à sa peine et que son chagrin était plus important qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle respecta le silence de la jeune mortelle et soupira lourdement. Depuis que Sarafin vivait à Mirkwood, c'était la première fois que Séphora voyait son amie être dans cet état aussi longtemps. Elle était certaine que Legolas avait fait une stupidité comme elle le lui avait dit avant son départ pour Erin Lasgalen. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement de son manque d'entrain et elle ne put résister à lui demander avec fermeté :

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Legolas, mais depuis que je te connais, tu n'as jamais agit de cette façon. Alors, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je pourrais t'aider tu sais…

Sarafin ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Elle avait trop pleuré pour le prince et elle ne voulait de la pitié de personne. Elle devait être forte, comme elle l'avait toujours été et elle ne voulait pas flancher devant elle. Seulement, c'était devenu trop difficile pour elle à endurer et elle saisit l'occasion que lui offrait Séphora et lui dit en soupirant lourdement.

- Est-ce que ça fait toujours mal lorsque l'on est obligé de se séparer de la personne que l'on aime? Demanda Sarafin d'une voix tremblante.

Séphora la regarda tendrement et comprit que la séparation avec le prince fut un moment difficile pour elle. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant et posa sa main sur la sienne en lui disant :

- Je te comprends tu sais. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de se séparer de l'être aimé. Mais tout dépend des circonstances Je vois que toi, ce ne fut pas fait de gaieté de cœur. Dit Séphora

- Non ce ne fut pas une décision prise à la légère. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ajouta Sarafin.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Parle moi Sarafin… demanda Séphora en pressant sa main sur la sienne.

Sarafin soupira lourdement et jeta un regard vers la femme elfe qui l'accompagnait. Elle aimait bien Séphora et elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle lui dit alors:

- J'aurais aimé que le prince soit plus présent pour moi, mais je savais très bien que les problèmes aux frontières occupaient une grande partie de son temps. Seulement, j'aurais aimé qu'il…

- Qu'il te dise qu'il t'aime?... Ah! Sarafin… les elfes ne sont pas les plus volubiles des êtres vivants sur cette terre. Je sais de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai pas choisie le plus expressif des elfes moi-même. Dit Séphora en soupirant à son tour lourdement.

- J'ai peut-être trop attendue de lui. J'ai cru longtemps que je n'étais qu'un passe-temps pour lui, et je ne voulais pas céder à ses nombreuses avances. Mais comment résister à un être aussi merveilleux que lui? Je n'ai pas put et j'ai succombé à ses charmes. Je me suis laissé prendre au jeu de la séduction et aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que ce fut une erreur. Une relation entre un elfe et une mortelle est impossible. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise que c'était fini et j'ai pris les devant. Je lui ai même posé la question, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. ..

Séphora ne put retenir un grognement de frustration et serra plus encore la main de son amie. Elle en voulait au prince d'avoir joué avec le cœur de la jeune femme. Et pourtant, Séphora savait très bien que Legolas ressentait énormément d'amour pour cette femme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon. Mais la fuite de Sarafin n'arrangerait en rien la situation entre eux. Elle croyait sans doute qu'avec son départ il l'oublierait, mais c'était mal connaître le cœur des elfes. Sarafin avait raison, une relation entre un elfe et une mortelle était impossible, mais elle devait comprendre que celui qu'elle aime n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle lui dit alors avec calme :

- Tu aurais dû insister pour qu'il te réponde. Les elfes sont des être très patient et…

- Je sais, mais moi je n'ai pas toute l'éternité devant moi… Je serai vieille un jour, mais pas lui. Je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps. De toute façon, c'était une relation voué à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencer. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de souffrir à cause de lui. J'ai déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée que…

- Allons Sarafin, tu es encore jeune, tes chances de trouver l'amour sont encore possibles. Dit Séphora.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais pas avec lui… Nous les mortels, ne sommes pas comme vous. Nous apprenons très jeune à nous méfier des étrangers et nous apprenons qu'une relation entre un elfe et une mortelle n'est pas envisageable. J'espère seulement qu'il comprenne que j'ai agis pour le mieux pour lui. Je suis sur qu'il en sera déçu, mais il s'en remettra. Je ne suis pas partie par plaisir, mais à cause de notre différence. Je sais qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Ça j'en suis sur. Dit-elle plus fermement.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi en partie, nous recevons le même genre d'éducation. Les elfes ne fréquentent pas les mortels non plus. Je connais quelqu'un comme toi qui es amoureux d'une femme elfe et comme Legolas, il voit sa bien-aimée en secret… Il ne perd pas espoir qu'elle soit un jour la mère de ses enfants. Il est près à faire tous les sacrifices possibles pour être avec elle. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quel femme elfe, c'est une princesse elfique et lui un rôdeur du nord. Alors, tu vois! Tu n'es pas la seule à vivre une relation difficile. Dit Séphora pour l'encourager.

Sarafin fut surprise par l'histoire qu'elle lui racontait. Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait peut-être agit trop rapidement et jugé trop sévèrement de l'attitude du prince. Séphora avait raison, elle avait réagit impulsivement, par peur et ignorance. Elle n'avait pas insisté pour en savoir plus sur ses sentiments et avait sauté aux conclusions assez vite. Elle soupira lourdement et lui dit :

- C'est difficile pour moi à comprendre tu sais…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à comprendre, mais si tu es prête à accepter vos différences, je ne vois pas pourquoi votre relation ne pourrait pas fonctionner. Je connais Legolas suffisamment pour savoir qu'il t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagines. Il est près à faire beaucoup de sacrifice pour que ça fonctionne entre vous. Et le connaissant, il fera des pieds et des mains pour te retrouver et se faire pardonner de toi. Dit Séphora en lui souriant aimablement.

- Et si il ne le veut pas…

- Pourquoi ne le voudrait-il pas? Crois moi Sarafin, je connais assez les elfes pour savoir quand ils sont amoureux et lui, il l'est de toi c'est évident. Dit Séphora confiante.

Sarafin sentit l'espoir renaître en elle et lui retourna son sourire. Mais son geste pouvait lui coûter cher si il ne pensait pas de cette façon. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et baissa les yeux honteuses. Séphora comprit qu'elle regrettait son geste. Sarafin leva les yeux sur elle et lui dit un sanglot dans la voix :

- Tu as raison Séphora, mais ça fait mal quand même dit la jeune mortelle tristement.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est ça l'amour. C'est souffrir un peu chaque jour quand l'être aimé est loin de soit. Mais lorsque deux êtres amoureux sont réunit c'est tellement merveilleux. Dit Séphora l'air rêveuse.

Sarafin sourit plus encore à son air tendre, mais ne put lui répondre qu'un des gardes de l'escorte vint leur dire :

Désolé de mettre fin à ce moment de détente, mais il faut reprendre la route. Dit-il

- Bien, nous allons ranger et nous vous suivons. Dit Séphora en se levant pour ramasser la vaisselle.

Sarafin fit comme elle et ensemble rangèrent leurs matériels avant de se remettre en selle pour continuer leur chemin. Séphora savait bien que rien n'était réglé pour elle, mais elle avait bon espoir que les choses iraient pour le mieux dans l'avenir.


	13. 13 Le conseil de Fondcomb

13 – Le conseil de Fondcomb

Legolas ne put se permettre de s'apitoyer sur son sort qu'il fut envoyé immédiatement à Fondcomb pour un conseil spécial. Il avait donc pris la route du territoire du Seigneur Elrond et il fut reçu par lui personnellement.

- Bienvenu à Imladris Prince Legolas. Je suis heureux de vous recevoir parmi nous. Lui dit Elrond en lui souriant en coin.

- Je vous remercie Monseigneur. Je suis heureux d'être enfin chez vous. Dit le Prince soulagé

- Avez-vous eu des problèmes en route? Demanda Elrond en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien que je ne peux régler moi-même, ne vous en faites pas. Ce fut un bon exercice pour moi. Seulement, je trouve qu'il y en a de plus en plus de ces bêtes hideuses. Dit Legolas en grimaçant.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir dû leur faire face. Dit Elrond en lui indiquant la maison ou il serait logé.

Seulement, Legolas figea en voyant une délégation de nain dans un coin de la cour. Elrond sentit la tension chez le jeune prince et lui dit immédiatement :

- Ils ont droit de savoir ce qui se passe en terre du milieu. Ils subissent les mêmes tourments que nous. Ce sont les seuls alliés qui nous restent à part les hommes. Dit Elrond sérieusement.

Legolas ne dit rien, car il savait que le Seigneur Elrond entretenait de bonnes relations avec les nains. Ce n'était pas la même situation chez lui avec son père. Il approuva de la tête pour signifier à Elrond qu'il ne ferait rien de déplacer pour l'instant. Puis, son regard fut attiré par un homme assis nonchalamment sur la rampe du balcon à l'étage supérieur. Il avait l'air perturbé et tendu, ce qui indiquait à Legolas qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Il demanda donc à Elrond :

- Qui est-ce? Son regard m'est familier, mais j'ignore qui il est…

- C'est pourtant un illustre capitaine du Gondor, très connu parmi les gens de sa race. Dit Elrond en regardant l'homme sur le balcon.

- J'avoue que je ne fréquente que très peu les hommes. Dit Legolas un sourire moqueur en coin.

Elrond fit de même et lui dit avec fierté :

- Il s'agit de Boromir du Gondor, le fils de Denethor, l'Intendant du Gondor. Il est le capitaine en chef de la tour blanche de Minas Tirith.

Legolas agrandit les yeux de surprise et ne put retenir une remarque en lui disant :

- Mais je croyais que le Gondor ne se mêlait jamais des affaires des autres peuples? Qu'est –ce qu'il fait ici? Demanda Legolas intrigué.

- Et bien cette fois, il semblerait que Denethor se soucie suffisamment de son peuple pour demander conseil. Il a envoyé son propre fils. Malheureusement, il ne se sent pas très bien parmi nous. J'ignore pourquoi, mais...

Legolas approuva de la tête. Il regarda à nouveau l'homme du Gondor et soupira lourdement. Il dit à Elrond à voix basse :

- C'est un homme fier et confiant, seulement, je le sens triste et inquiet… Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici, et je soupçonne que ce n'était pas son intention non plus. Dit le prince.

- Et je suis d'accord avec vous, mais il est là. Comme vous par contre, j'ai senti son esprit troublé, et son cœur lourd. Il cache quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à percer. C'est ce qui me perturbe le plus de lui. Dit Elrond tristement.

- C'est ce que je disais, il n'aurait pas dû venir ici. Il aurait été préférable que Denethor envoie quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Dit Legolas toujours en observant l'homme.

- Le Capitaine en chef de Minas Tirith n'est pas un problème. Malgré ce qui le perturbe, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il est la meilleure lame du Gondor. Non… ce qui me trouble, c'est l'homme et son attitude hautaine et arrogante. Il n'est pas très tolérant envers les autres races. Ce n'est pas un exemple de courtoisie. Dit Elrond en soupirant.

- Vous craignez des problèmes avec lui? Demanda Legolas.

- Il pourrait y en avoir. Imaginez-vous sa rencontre avec Aragorn… Ça pourrait devenir un problème. S'il apprend qu'il est le descendant d'Isildure… N'oubliez pas qu'il est lui-même l'héritier à l'intendance du Gondor. Ajouta Elrond avec sérieux.

Legolas approuva et soupira lourdement. Il dit alors avec aplomb :

- Il sera donc à surveiller. Mais pour le moment, il ne démontre aucun signe d'agressivité. Il est confus et perturbé, mais rien de plus. Dit le prince.

- Je suis de votre avis, seulement, je sais qu'il cache quelque chose qui le perturbe énormément. Je sens un lourd fardeau qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Il ne ressemble en rien à son père, croyez-moi. Je connais Denethor et lui il est loin d'être comme lui. Dit Elrond en entraînant le prince avec lui.

- Vous voulez que je le surveille pour vous? Demanda Legolas.

- Non, ne vous en occupez pas. Gandalf le connaît mieux que nous. Il prendra soin de veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse rien de déplacé. Vous par contre, essayez de vous entendre avec les nains. Ils pourraient vous être utiles à un moment ou à un autre. Dit Elrond en riant.

Legolas comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à montrer son désaccord avec les nains. Il aurait préféré ne pas les rencontrer, mais il ne pouvait rien faire sauf garder son calme face à eux. Il secoua la tête positivement et sans faire aucun commentaire, il suivit Elrond dans la maison. Par contre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'homme du Gondor. Aragorn est son ami et jamais il ne laisserait personne lui nuire. Il était peut-être le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor, mais il n'hésiterait pas à s'opposer à lui si nécessaire. Il faudra bien qu'il le comprenne un jour ou l'autre.

Lorsqu'il fut à sa chambre, Legolas installa ses effets personnels sur le bureau et décida de prendre l'air sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il put voir au loin l'homme qui regardait droit devant lui l'air absent. Legolas put à loisir le regarder et comprit que cet homme n'avait rien de mauvais en lui. Elrond avait raison, il était perturbé, troublé par quelque chose, mais rien a voir avec la présence des autres races, ou même des orcs. Il sursauta légèrement en se rendant compte que ce qu'il ressentait était la même chose que lui. Boromir du Gondor avait le cœur lourd parce qu'il était amoureux.


	14. 14 L'inconnue du jardin

14 – L'inconnue du jardin

Sarafin était épuisé et dès que les gardes de Mirkwood ordonnèrent une pause pour la nuit, elle ne fut pas déçue de s'installer rapidement pour se coucher. Séphora profita de cet arrêt pour vérifier l'état des provisions et put constater qu'il en restait suffisamment pour plusieurs jours. Sarafin se coucha dès qu'elle fut prête et ferma les yeux pour dormir. La pauvre était épuisée par les longues périodes de chevauchées et le chagrin qu'elle entretenait la fatiguait plus que nécessaire. En dormant, elle cessait de se tourmenter inutilement. Elle le savait, mais…

Séphora ne l'avait pas questionné lorsqu'elle l'avait vue se préparer à se coucher. Elle savait qu'elle en avait besoin et avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour que personne ne la dérange. Sarafin ne dormait pas encore profondément, mais appréciait l'attention que son amie avait pour elle. Ce ne fut pas long qu'elle s'endormie profondément et que ses rêves la transportèrent dans son endroit de prédilection ou elle pouvait trouver la paix et le calme dont elle avait besoin pour se détendre.

Son jardin secret était pour elle d'une beauté extraordinaire. Il y avait des fleurs aux couleurs variées et des parfums merveilleux. Elle aimait cet endroit de rêve et elle souriait à tant de beauté. Elle trouvait une certaine paix qui lui permettait de passer de meilleure nuit. Mais cette nuit par contre, ce fut bien différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de vivre.

_Elle respirait avec plaisir le doux parfum des fleurs et se pencha pour respirer profondément l'odeur de muguet qui poussait dans un coin de son jardin. Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle entendit une voix féminine près d'elle qui lui dit :_

_- Vous avez un magnifique jardin, jeune fille... Très impressionnant… J'ai un jardin moi-même chez moi, mais rien de comparable à ceci. Dit la femme en regardant tout autour d'elle avec admiration._

_Sarafin se releva brusquement et faillit perdre l'équilibre tellement elle était surprise que quelqu'un soit présent dans son lieu secret. Elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement et son corps trembler nerveusement. La peur s'empara d'elle et instinctivement, elle recula pour échapper à la vision qu'elle avait devant elle. La femme souriait à ses craintes et elle leva la main pour lui signifier qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Elle lui dit alors avec douceur :_

_- N'ayez pas peur jeune fille, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Vous n'avez aucune raison de me craindre. Je suis ici pour vous aider et vous rassurer. Dit la femme._

_Sarafin se détendit légèrement, mais restait sur ses gardes. Elle resta quand même à bonne distance de la femme et lui demanda avec hésitation :_

_- Qui… qui êtes-vous?... que faites vous ici… dans mon jardin… Personne ne vient…_

_La femme sourit avec indulgence en voyant l'inquiétude de Sarafin. Mais elle savait que ses craintes disparaîtraient suite à ce qu'elle lui dirait et sans attendre, elle lui dit :_

_- Je ne suis pas ici en fait, mais dans votre esprit qui demande de l'aide. Vous avez fait appel à moi sans le savoir et je suis venus vous apporter aide et réconfort. Dit-elle en approchant la jeune femme._

_- Mais je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de demande… Vous devez faire erreur… Que me voulez-vous au juste… demanda Sarafin sur la défensive._

_- Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas fait de demande de vive voix, mais votre esprit le criait. Et sachez, que je ne fais jamais erreur… Ce que je peux vous offrir est quelque chose pour calmer vos inquiétudes et votre cœur meurtrit. Dit la femme avec un sourire rassurant._

_- Je ne suis pas si inquiète que vous le prétendez. J'avoue par contre, que ce que je vis est inhabituel, mais…_

_- Mais très troublant pour vous. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous être entre bonnes mains. Vous pouvez vous fier à Séphora, c'est une elfe de confiance. Vous aurez besoin d'elle tout au long de votre voyage et elle aura besoin de vous pour l'appuyer dans ses tâches. Dit la femme avec fermeté mais douceur._

_- Mais je ne suis pas guérisseur!... Que voulez-vous que je fasse…_

_- Tout vous sera expliqué en temps et lieux. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui importe c'est de ne pas perdre espoir en votre cœur. Ce que vous vivez vous semble impossible, mais sachez que rien n'est impossible si vous gardez le moral. Dit la femme avec tendresse._

_- Mais… comment savez-vous… _

_La femme lui sourit avec tendresse et se rapprocha d'elle. Tout doucement, elle effleura la joue de Sarafin du revers de la main et cette dernière retint son souffle. Elle sentit une paix intérieure et apaisante s'emparer d'elle et se détendit subitement. La femme recula d'elle pour la regarder et lui dit tout doucement :_

_- Vous êtes une jeune femme très forte et votre cœur est pur. Si vous continue« à croire en vous, tout sera possible. Un jour, vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire. Mais pas tout de suite. Vous avez une tâche importante à faire et dès que cette tâche sera accomplie, vous serez libre d'aimer celui qui fait battre votre cœur…_

_- Mais je ne pourrai jamais…. Dit Sarafin en baissant les yeux tristement._

_- Vous pourrez… je vous en fais la promesse. Mais pour y arriver, il faudra suivre votre destin et votre destin vous mène loin d'ici. En attendant d'accomplir ce qui vous attend, vous devrez suivre les pas de la femme elfe qui vous accompagne. Elle aussi à une tâche à faire, mais elle n'y arrivera pas sans votre aide. Dit encore la femme._

_Sarafin était confuse par les paroles de cette apparition. Elle prit une profonde respiration et leva les yeux sur la femme et lui dit avec peine :_

_- Je ne suis qu'une fille de fermier, je n'ai aucun rang, aucune éducation et aucune fortune. Qu'est ce qu'une femme comme moi peut offrir à un prince et un elfe de surcroît?_

_- Elle peut donner beaucoup et je sais que lui aussi est près à sacrifier énormément pour son amour. N'abandonnez pas votre quête aux bonheurs, vous n'aurez aucun regret. Dit la femme en reculant d'elle _

_Sarafin était septique suite aux paroles de l'inconnue et elle soupira lourdement en secouant la tête négativement. Elle lui dit alors :_

_- J'ai du mal à vous croire, mais je garderai dans mon cœur les doux moments que j'ai vécus avec lui. Dit-elle _

_- Ne perdez pas espoir de le revoir, car je sais qu'un jour prochain, vous le reverrez et vous découvrirez à quel point votre peine fut inutile. Dit la femme_

_- Rien n'est inutile dans la vie. Toute expérience, bonne ou mauvaise est une leçon de vie qu'il faut savoir bien interpréter. Dans mon cas, mes expériences de vie ne furent que peine et chagrin et je ne suis pas prête à les oublier. Dit Sarafin en la regardant avec une certaine arrogance qui fit sourire la femme._

_L'inconnue approuva de la tête et lentement, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du jardin et lui dit avant de la quitter pour de bon :_

_- Vous comprendrez sous peu, et vous verrez que rien n'est impossible avec de la bonne volonté. Pensez-y… vous verrez que j'avais raison…_

_Sarafin secoua la tête et sourit en coin moqueusement. Mais la femme n'entendait pas à rire et elle lui dit plus sérieusement cette fois :_

_- Votre vie prendra une tournure différente sous peu. J'espère seulement que vous écouterez votre instinct. Ne prenez pas mes paroles à la légère, jeune fille, ça pourrait sauver votre vie et celle de bien d'autres dit la femme en disparaissant d'un mouvement du bras dans une intense lumière._

Sarafin se réveilla en sursaut et regarda tout autour d'elle dans l'espoir de voir cette inconnue. Mais elle était couché au beau milieu d'une forêt avec près d'elle Séphora qui se pencha vers elle pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas…. Je n'ai fait qu'un rêve étrange…

- Un cauchemar tu veux dire. A la façon dont tu t'es réveillé, ce ne devait pas être très agréable. Dit Séphora en la regardant intensément.

- Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais vraiment un rêve étrange… Ce n'est rien pour faire peur, rassure toi. Dit Sarafin en se recouchant mais cette fois dos à elle.

Séphora fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista point pour en savoir plus. Elle lui dit alors :

- Bon très bien, si tu le dis… je veillerai sur ton sommeil alors. Tu auras du mal à dormir j'en suis sur. Dit la femme elfe

Sarafin approuva de la tête et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir. Mais elle savait très bien que le sommeil serait long à venir. Et comme prévus par Séphora, elle eu du mal à s'endormir. Elle pensait toujours à cette femme qu'elle avait vue en rêve et se demandait bien qui elle pouvait être. Mais lorsqu'elle réussit à trouver le sommeil, ce fut le doux visage du prince de Mirkwood qui envahit son esprit.


	15. 15 En route pour la citadelle

15 – En route pour la citadelle

Malgré l'escorte, il n'en demeurait pas moins que les routes étaient de moins en moins sures. Et suite à un arrêt obligatoire, Séphora et Sarafin durent abandonner leur escorte pour se réfugier dans les montagnes. Elles avaient dû contourner la route à très bonne distance afin de dérouter les orcs qui patrouillaient par là. Grâce à Séphora, les deux femmes réussirent à se rendre dans un village avant la tombée de la nuit, plusieurs jours après avoir quitté les elfes de Mirkwood et elles furent accueillies par une femme seule et ses deux enfants. La Dame en question vivait dans une ferme un peu en retrait du village et dans un sens opposé au trajet que les orcs empruntaient. Sarafin servait d'intermédiaire puisqu'elle venait d'un milieu similaire à la femme. Sur les recommandations de Sarafin, Séphora couvrit ses oreilles d'un foulard pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elles n'eurent pas le choix que de rester un bon bout de temps avec la famille puisque les nouvelles du village n'étaient pas très bonnes.

- Je ne vous conseille pas de partir tout de suite. Ce serait risquer que de prendre la route avec les montagnards qui se promènent un peu partout sur nos terres. Dit la femme.

- Ne serait-il pas plus prudent de rejoindre les villageois pour plus de protection? Demanda Séphora.

- Ce serait une bonne idée, mais je ne serais pas la seule à y penser. Les gens de mon village sont hospitaliers, mais dans la mesure du raisonnable. Je ne crois pas que vous seriez bien accueilli de toute façon. Par les temps qui courent, tout le monde est soupçonneux avec tout le monde. Dit encore la femme.

Malheureusement, Séphora sentait que leur séjour prendrait fin de façon assez brusque et comme elle l'avait senti quelques jours plutôt, le fils de la fermière arriva en trombe chez sa mère en disant :

- Les montagnards ont attaqué le village. Ils mettent le feu partout et avancent vers nous. Dit l'enfant.

- Tu es certain de ce que tu dis? Demanda Séphora au jeune garçon.

- Oui, madame… Je les ai vues de mes propres yeux. Ils tuent tout le monde qui se met en travers de leur chemin…

Séphora n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre plus longtemps et dit à la fermière :

- Par où peut-on fuir pour échapper aux montagnards…

- Je connais un endroit sûr que personne n'osera aller. C'est plus haut dans les montagnes et dans une ancienne tanière d'ours. Le vent qui s'infiltre par l'ouverture donne l'effet qu'un ours rugit. Avec un peu de chance et de vent, nous pourrons leur échapper. Dit la femme en prenant la main de sa fille pour prendre les devants.

Les trois femmes et les deux enfants montèrent le sentier derrière la maison jusqu'à un plateau qui leur permit un moment de repos. Séphora avait laissé les chevaux courir dans la nature. Leur instinct leur permettrait de trouver refuge mieux qu'eux. Séphora avait parlé dans le creux de l'oreille de sa monture afin que sa jument soit prudente et qu'elle ne revienne auprès de sa cavalière que lorsque tout danger serait écarté. Ce fut le lendemain matin, un peu après le lever du jour, que la fillette se réveilla au hennissement d'un cheval. Elle sortit dehors pour voir Séphora et Sarafin qui discutaient entre elles. Elle approcha l'animal et caressa l'encolure du cheval. Cette dernière sourit en voyant sa jument rester docile et accepter l'attention de l'enfant. La fillette sourit et demanda à Séphora :

- Est-ce que ton cheval pourrait m'amener, jusqu'à Edoras tu crois?

- Edoras? Pourquoi là? Demanda Séphora intrigué par son commentaire.

- Parce que j'ai entendu maman dire à mon frère qu'il faudrait qu'il retourne à la ferme pour récupérer notre cheval pour que nous puissions nous rendre à Edoras pour prévenir le roi de ce qui s'est passé. Dit la fillette avec sérieux.

- Ta mère veut que… mais c'est dangereux de voyager seul comme ça… dit Sarafin

- C'est le seul moyen qu'elle dit… Dit encore la petite fille.

- Elle à raison. Par contre, le roi du Rohan doit être prévenu des attaques que son peuple subit. L'idée est bonne, mais pas la façon de le faire. Dit Séphora sous le regard approbateur de Sarafin.

La fillette fronça les sourcils sans comprendre ce que disait Séphora. Cette dernière sourit à l'enfant et vit Sarafin fouiller dans sa sacoche. Elle dit alors à son amie :

- Les montagnards sont loin d'ici. Le danger est écarté… pour l'instant. Il serait bon que nous partions nous aussi… Il me reste du pain pour plusieurs jours. Si je donne une partie de mon pain aux enfants, ils pourront se rendre à Edoras sans problème. Dit Sarafin en mettant le pain dans un autre sac.

- Très bien, je vais confier à ces enfants le soin d'avertir les dirigeants. Ils pourront monter sur ma monture. Nous voyagerons avec ton cheval…

Sarafin secoua la tête positivement, seulement, ce qui l'inquiétait maintenant, c'est ce qu'elles allaient faire. Elle dit alors à son amie :

- Et nous? Qu'est ce que nous faisons? Demanda Sarafin en aidant la fillette à monter en selle.

- Vous viendrez avec moi au Gouffre de Helm. C'est une forteresse imprenable et une bonne protection pour le peuple du Rohan. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas. Dit la femme en venant vers elles.

- Cet endroit a déjà servi dans le passé pour protéger les habitants lors de grande tempête. L'idée est bonne Séphora. Nous aviserons une fois sur place ce qui est de mieux à faire. Dit Sarafin en regardant son amie d'un air suppliant.

Séphora n'était pas très entiché à l'idée de s'enfermer dans une forteresse de pierre et de rock, mais si c'était le seul moyen d'échapper à ce qui s'annonçait, elle était prête à accompagner les femmes jusque-là. Elle savait très bien que voyager seule jusqu'en Lorien était du suicide… dans l'immédiat. Elle secoua la tête et leur dit :

- Très bien, c'est ce que nous allons faire… Allons les enfants, il faut partir et aller à Edoras pour voir le roi. Dit Séphora en aidant le garçon à monter sur son cheval.

Sarafin et la femme retournèrent dans la grotte pour rassembler leurs affaires et les installer sur la monture encore en leur possession. Sarafin en profita pour demander à la fermière :

- Quel chemin comptez-vous prendre pour vous rendre à Helm?

- Nous sommes déjà dans les montagnes, nous allons la contourner et nous serons derrière la citadelle. Dit la femme.

- Nous voyagerons combien de temps avant d'y être? Demanda Sarafin

- Un bon moment j'en ai bien peur. Mais c'est nécessaire si nous ne voulons pas rencontrer les orcs. C'est un chemin long, mais sécuritaire. Dit-elle

Sarafin soupira lourdement et regarda vers l'extérieur pour voir Séphora donner des recommandations à son cheval et aux enfants. Elle savait que le retour de Séphora en Lorien serait retardé, mais pour leur sécurité, c'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.


	16. 16 La communauté

16 – La communauté

Ce fut suite au conseil de Fondcomb qu'une communauté fut formée pour se rendre au Mont du Destin afin de détruire l'anneau de pouvoir. Malheureusement, les membres de cette communauté ne faisaient pas l'unanimité pour tout le monde. Aragorn secoua la tête en voyant Legolas lever le nez sur le nain, Gandalf ne cachait pas sa mauvaise humeur lorsque les hobbits Merry et Pippin faisaient les pitres et Boromir avait du mal à accepter l'identité cachée d'Aragorn.

Seulement, cette quête ne s'avérait pas facile pour personne. Et après avoir rencontré les espions de Saroumane, et traversé les mines de la Moria, ce fut dans la forêt de la Lorien qu'enfin ils réussirent à prendre un peu de repos. Mais ce repos était difficile à trouver puisque la disparition de Gandalf le gris avait causé un chagrin énorme dans le cœur de tous les membres de la communauté.

Legolas ne crut jamais vivre une peine semblable de toute sa longue vie. Le magicien gris représentait le cœur et l'âme de cette communauté et son départ précipité l'affectait au plus haut point. Mais son chagrin fut plus important encore en pensant à Sarafin. Il se demandait bien ou elle pouvait se trouver dans le moment.

Malheureusement, avec les temps incertains que tous vivaient, il savait aussi que les Galladhrims ne seraient pas aussi accueillant que lors de sa dernière visite. Et comme s'y attendait le prince de Mirkwood, ils furent reçus froidement par le chef des gardes de la Lorien. De plus, la présence de Gimli le nain, ne semblait pas étrangère à leurs attitudes. Ce fut d'ailleurs assez clair lorsque son ami Haldir leur dit en les scrutant un à un :

- La Dame de la Lorien, dans sa très grande générosité, a accepté de vous recevoir malgré le danger que vous amenez avec vous… Venez, elle vous attend. Dit Haldir le visage froid et sans expression.

Legolas soupira lourdement et baissa les yeux déçus de l'attitude d'Haldir. Mais docilement, ils suivirent le grand elfe sans rouspéter et se rendirent à Caras Galladhon deux jours plus tard. Ils furent reçus simplement par le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel. L'entretien se déroula bien malgré la nervosité évidente de Boromir. Legolas comprit qu'il n'était pas plus à son aise qu'à Fondcomb. Mais il avait changé d'opinion sur lui après un entretien suite au conseil. Cet homme ne parlait pas beaucoup et c'était pire lorsque les hobbits le questionnaient sur sa vie personnelle. Il avait appris que cette quête ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Il ignorait pourquoi il participait à cette course secrète, mais il se promis qu'il finirait bien par le savoir.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour tes amis, ils seront bien ici le temps que vous serez entre ses murs. Mais à ton air, je vois que le Seigneur du Gondor t'inquiète. Tu te soucis plus de lui que du futur roi du Gondor. Dit Haldir en regardant Boromir comme son ami le prince.

- Aragorn et Boromir sont fort, mais je sais que le Gondorien n'est pas à l'aise. Quant à Aragorn, il sait ce qu'il fait et n'a pas besoin de moi pour le protéger. Dit Legolas en souriant en coin.

- Mais je sens qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas l'un l'autre. Le Gondorien refuse de lui porter allégeance. Il devra le faire un jour, qu'il le veuille ou non. S'il veut rester dans les bonnes grâces du roi…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit pour cette raison que Boromir est si nerveux. Je sens d'autres inquiétudes dans le cœur de Boromir que son rôle en Gondor lorsque le roi sera de retour. Dit Legolas.

- Alors tu sais que l'anneau lui parle et qu'il essais de ne pas l'écouter. Seulement, il ne pourra pas repousser son pouvoir bien longtemps encore. Il résiste pour le moment, mais pour combien de temps encore? C'est là la question. Dit Haldir en regardant Legolas inquiet.

- Il a sut résister jusqu'à maintenant, et j'ai confiance qu'il le pourra encore. Dit le prince.

- Tu le défends beaucoup je trouve, Tu t'es pris d'affection pour lui? Dit Haldir intrigué.

- Disons plutôt que nous avons quelque chose en commun. Un amour secret dont il ne veut pas parler. Il porte à son cou un gage d'amour, comme le fait Aragorn Dit le prince en souriant tendrement.

- Et comme toi… dit Haldir en lui pointant un ruban bleu qu'il portait à son poignet.

Legolas porta immédiatement la main à son poignet et sourit en coin en pensant à Sarafin. Il soupira lourdement en sachant très bien que tout comme Boromir, ce souvenir lui permet de tenir le coup pendant les moments difficiles. Il regarda Haldir et lui dit :

- Tu me connais mieux que je ne le croyais Haldir. Je ne peux rien te cacher on dirait. Comment as-tu découvert mon secret? Demanda le prince malicieusement.

- Il n'y a qu'à regarder l'éclat de tes yeux pour deviner que tu es amoureux. Ai-je raison? Demanda Haldir sur le même ton moqueur que son ami.

- Alors tu comprends ce que je ressens puisque tu as aussi le même éclat dans le regard. Dit le prince.

Haldir baissa les yeux tristement et soupira à son tour. Legolas fronça les sourcils et lui demanda inquiet à son tour :

- Séphora est revenue n'est-ce pas? Elle a quitté Mirkwood avant que je ne prenne la route de Fondcomb…

Mais le silence d'Haldir lui fit peur et il saisit le bras de l'elfe de la Lorien et lui demanda nerveusement :

- Haldir, ou est Séphora?...

Haldir leva les yeux sur lui et lui dit avec beaucoup de tristesse :

- Le convoi qui devait la ramener ici a été attaqué par les orcs. Séphora et une jeune femme mortelle ont réussit à fuir par les montagnes. Selon Galadriel, elles se dirigeraient vers Helm avec un groupe de villageois du Rohan. Dit Haldir.

Legolas secoua la tête sans comprendre. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Sarafin et Séphora étaient ensemble et qu'elles se rendaient aux Gouffres de Helm. Ce n'était pas la route du Gondor, ça il le savait très bien, mais pourquoi? Il demanda donc à son ami Haldir :

- Tu peux m'en dire plus?

Haldir sourit en coin et ne put retenir une remarque en lui disant moqueusement :

- Les mortelles déteignent sur toi on dirait. Tu deviens aussi curieux et impatient qu'eux… Galadriel a vue dans son miroir que Séphora et sa compagne de voyage ont trouvé refuge dans un village du Rohan après avoir voyagé dans les montagnes. Les gens ont été eux même attaqués et pour éviter le pire, ils ont pris la route de Helm amenant avec eux Séphora et la femme mortelle…

- Alors Sarafin est en vie!... Elle est encore avec Séphora!... Merci grand Valar de veiller sur elle. Dit Legolas en priant le ciel rassuré.

Haldir sourit à l'excitation du prince et comprit que l'amour secret de son ami Legolas était la jeune femme qui voyageait avec sa fiancée. Il avait même sut comment elle se prénommait. Haldir sourit plus encore à la bonne humeur de Legolas. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.


	17. 17 Départ de la Communauté

17- Départ de la Lorien

Ils étaient restés à Caras Galladhon suffisamment longtemps et Aragorn annonçait le départ de la cité des elfes. Il ne voulait surtout pas leur causer de problème avec les orcs. Ils avaient assez abusé de leur bonté et le moment était venu de partir pour la suite de leur quête.

Legolas regardait avec tristesse cet endroit de calme et de paix et sentis son cœur se serrer. Il ignorait s'il reviendrait un jour à Caras Galladhon. Il soupira lourdement avant de rejoindre ses amis et scruta les alentours une dernière fois. Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur Galadriel qui le regardait en souriant moqueusement. Il rougit tout en baissant les yeux. La Dame de la Lorien lui dit alors :

- Vous reviendrez ici un jour, jeune prince, mais pas dans l'immédiat. Dit-elle en approchant de lui.

Legolas n'osait la regarder et prit une profonde respiration avant de soupirer lourdement. Il avait peu d'espoir de revoir cette belle forêt. Galadriel voyait bien qu'il doutait et pour le rassurer elle lui dit calmement et avec douceur :

- Croyez-moi, jeune prince, vous reviendrez. Pour l'instant, il faut vous concentrer sur la quête que vous avez entreprit. Ce n'est pas une tâche facile, mais j'ai confiance que vous y parviendrez. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir…

- C'est un espoir très mince en ce qui me concerne. De plus, je m'en veux énormément au sujet de Séphora. Elle aurait dû être ici depuis très longtemps. Dit Legolas tristement.

- Séphora n'est pas en danger. Elle est plus en sécurité ou elle est. Ses pas la menaient à cet endroit et pour une très bonne raison que seul les valars connaissent. Quant à votre amie qui l'accompagne, elle ne pouvait être entre de meilleures mains que celle de Séphora. Ne craignez rien pour elles, ces femmes savent ce qu'elles ont à faire. Dit Galadriel avec douceur.

Legolas avait du mal à croire les sages paroles de Galadriel, mais il savait qu'elle ne parlait jamais sans bonnes raisons de toute façon. Il secoua la tête positivement et releva la tête fièrement. Il dit alors à la Dame de la Lorien avec fermeté :

- Tout ce que vous dites est sans contredit la vérité, mais avec tout ce qui se passe en terre du milieu, vous ne pouvez me blâmer de douter du succès de notre mission. Déjà, je sens que le mal s'est emparé de l'esprit de l'un des nôtres et je pense qu'il succombera à un moment ou à un autre aux pouvoirs de l'anneau. Je crains pour la vie de Frodon…

- Vous ne devriez pas le juger, jeune prince. Ce qu'il vit n'a rien à voir avec le pouvoir de l'anneau. Mais j'avoue que son esprit perturbé peut lui causer des ennuis. Par contre, il a une chance de s'en sortir et pour ce faire, il devra écouter son cœur. Pour l'instant, il résiste mais il devra faire plus. Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt et vous comprendrez plus tard ce que je tente de vous faire comprendre. Dit la Dame en lui souriant.

- Justement, je ne comprends pas. Dois-je craindre pour la vie de mes compagnons? Demanda Legolas.

Galadriel savait qu'il avait raison. La suite de la quête ne s'annonçait pas facile pour aucun d'entre eux et ne voulant pas en dire trop, elle se contenta de sourire et lui dit avec douceur :

- Il faut toujours craindre pour la vie d'autrui, mais dans le cas du Seigneur Boromir, je pense que vous avez deviné le secret qui perturbe son cœur. Ce qui le rend vulnérable et une cible de choix pour l'anneau. Il vit une situation peu enviable et il serait important que vous soyez discret. Le secret qu'il cache vous sera révélé dans un avenir rapproché. Vous aurez, vous aussi, la lourde tâche de garder pour vous ce que vous allez apprendre de lui. Dit Galadriel en lui souriant tendrement.

Legolas était intrigué par les paroles de la dame, mais il ne se sentait pas l'esprit suffisamment ouvert pour bien comprendre ce que Galadriel lui disait. Il soupira lourdement et lui dit doucement :

- Je sais qu'il cache quelque chose et qu'il n'en parle jamais. Je sais aussi que c'est quelque chose de personnelle, mais j'ignore pourquoi il refuse d'en parler. Nous sommes une communauté et nous sommes là pour nous appuyer l'un et l'autre…

- Mais ce qu'il cache peut nuire à son avenir… Il a agit avec son cœur et non sa raison. Et il tente de préserver la seule chose qu'il a fait sans regret. Vous comprendrez éventuellement, mais pour l'instant, il faut vous concentrer sur votre quête. La suite ne sera pas facile pour vous tous. Votre tâche première est de veuillez sur le futur roi du Gondor, protéger le porteur de l'anneau et accepter la présence du nain parmi vous. Quant au Gondorien, je sais que vous ne le détestez pas. Je dirais même que vous le comprenez mieux que quiconque. Aillez un peu confiance en lui et veuillez sur lui malgré tout. Dit Galadriel avec plus de sérieux.

Legolas retint son souffle suite à ses paroles. Il eut même peur de ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre. Si Boromir était une menace…

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais croyez moi, sa présence au sain de la communauté à un but bien précis. Grâce à lui, il y aura peut-être un roi sur le trône du Gondor. Dit la Dame en lui souriant doucement.

Puis, sentant qu'il n'était pas satisfait de ses réponses, elle ajouta :

- Boromir du Gondor sera un héros pour tous les peuples de la terre du milieu et vous assisterez à ce miracle. Sa tâche ne sera terminée que le jour ou Aragorn admettra qui il est. Dit Galadriel.

- Il sait qui il est… dit Legolas un peu froidement.

- Il le sait, mais ne l'accepte pas. Il n'y a que Boromir qui pourra lui faire prendre conscience de qui il est vraiment. De plus, le porteur de l'anneau à un choix très importante à faire et ce sera le Gondorien qui l'aidera à faire ce choix. Un choix fait dans la controverse, mais un choix nécessaire pour la survit de tous. Et pour trouver la rédemption, il aura à poser des gestes incompréhensibles à vos yeux, mais qui prendra tout son sens lorsque tout sera terminé. Vous ferez partis des rares privilégiés qui seront impliqué dans le plus grand mystère que cette guerre n'aura jamais connus. Mais n'ayez crainte, vous ne serez pas seul à porter le fardeau du secret. Dit Galadriel en regardant du côté de son capitaine tout en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

Legolas suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils. Haldir... pourquoi lui?... Il soupira à nouveau et comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas plus d'elle. Par contre, ce qu'il savait sur l'avenir de son ami Aragorn l'encourageait. Quel serait le rôle de Boromir dans tout ça? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Au moins, ce qui le rassurait, c'était que Sarafin était avec Séphora et en sécurité. Du moins, pour l'instant…

Il sourit à la pensée que celle qui faisait battre son cœur était saine et sauve. Galadriel sourit en coin avant de le quitter et secoua la tête positivement. Il reverrait sa douce aimée très bientôt.


	18. 18 Le Gouffre de Helm

_Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi... De plus, je me suis permis de prendre une semaine de vacance, loin du travail et de l'hiver. Je me suis bien reposé et j'ai enfin récupéré mon portable. Je suis maintenant prête à terminer cette histoire. Ensuite, il ne restera que deux partis pour mettre un terme à cette série. Alors, bonne lecture..._

18 – Le Gouffre de Helm

- Le Gouffre de Helm, faites de pierre et de rock, la plus grande existante en terre du milieu. C'est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire que je connais. Dit la femme avec Sarafin et Séphora.

- Si c'est l'endroit le plus sûr, alors nous ne risquons rien ici. Dit Sarafin en regardant au bout de la vallée l'immense structure de pierre.

Séphora fronça les sourcils et pouvait voir que plusieurs personnes se dirigeaient vers la citadelle par des chemins différents. Elle demanda alors à leur guide :

- Nous ne sommes pas les seules à faire le voyage jusqu'ici on dirait. Serait-il possible que tous ces gens aient subi le même sort que les gens de votre village?

- C'est possible, mais pour le savoir, il faut se rendre sur place. Venez… allons voir ce qui se passe. Dit la femme en prenant les devants.

Les deux femmes la suivirent sans rien dire, mais pour Sarafin, ce n'était qu'un arrêt temporaire. Elle avait toujours l'intention de se rendre en Gondor pour rejoindre sa cousine. Seulement, elle pensait à Séphora qui n'était pas tout près de sa forêt et de son fiancée. Elle voulait lui en parler une fois installé dans cette forteresse, mais à leur arrivé, c'était le chaos total. Les gens s'étaient entassés un peu partout au différent niveau. Il y avait énormément de monde à sa grande surprise.

- Mais d'où viennent tous ces gens? Demanda Sarafin en scrutant tout autour d'elle.

- D'un peu partout en Rohan où les villages ont été pillés par les montagnards ou les orcs. Dit alors un homme qui leur indiquait un endroit où installer leurs affaires.

- Alors, les orcs progressent beaucoup sur le territoire du Rohan. Dit Séphora.

- Ils ont pratiquement tout détruit sur leurs passages dans le Westfold. Ce n'est pas beau de ce côté du territoire. Les hommes d'Erkeband ont bien fait ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais ils sont si peu nombreux que c'est difficile de protéger tout le monde. Dit un autre qui passait près d'elles.

- Mais que fait le roi du Rohan? Où sont les cavaliers de la Marche? Dit la femme qui accompagnait Sarafin et Séphora.

- Nous n'en savons rien, malheureusement. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient à la recherche du jeune prince Théodred qui n'était pas revenu de mission. J'ai bien peur que le pauvre n'ait subi un sort terrible. Dit une vieille femme

Séphora soupira lourdement et aida la pauvre femme à transporter son sac. Elles n'eurent pas l'occasion de poser d'autres questions qu'un garde les dirigeait vers les grottes pour y déposer leurs effets personnels. Les chevaux étaient installés dans un endroit pour il y en avait déjà beaucoup. Par chance que Séphora pouvait s'en occuper pendant que Sarafin leur trouvait un coin dans la grotte. Mais elle savait que son amie elfe n'aimerait pas beaucoup rester dans la caverne, seulement, elles n'avaient pas le choix. Grâce à la femme qui les avait hébergés, elles furent logées dans un coin de la grotte près d'une porte qui menait vers les montagnes. Si quelque chose se produisait, elles pourraient prendre la fuite de ce côté.

Séphora vint la rejoindre et fit une grimace. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cet endroit. Sarafin sourit à son amie et lui dit pour l'encourager :

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les endroits sombres et je nous ai trouvé quelques choses à faire, ce qui te permettra de sortir d'ici le plus souvent possible. Viens, je vais te montrer. Dit Sarafin en entrainant Séphora hors de la grotte.

Elle l'entraina du côté d'une salle ou il y avait un très grand nombre de lits. Elle lui dit alors en lui montrant des femmes qui coupaient des languettes de tissus :

- Je pense que nous devrions leur donner un coup de main, au moins nous ne sommes pas enfermés dans cette grotte humide. Dit Sarafin en souriant.

Séphora sourit à l'idée et se dirigea vers les femmes en leur offrant ses services. Sarafin la rejoignit et ensemble elles occupèrent leurs journées à couper des languettes de tissus pour en faire des pansements. Malheureusement, après quelques jours, un groupe plus important de citoyens entrèrent dans la forteresse. A leur tête, la dame protectrice du Rohan, Lady Eowyn. Déjà, elle prenait la tête des opérations et faisait transporter les provisions et les médecines dans les grottes. Séphora savait que quelque chose de grave était sur le point de se produire. Puis soudain, ce fut des cris de joie qui attirèrent leur attention.

Les deux femmes accoururent vers l'endroit ou elles avaient entendu les cris et figèrent en voyant les deux enfants de celle qui les avait accueillis. Sarafin sourit et dit à Séphora :

- Et bien tout est bien qui finit bien on dirait.

- Oui en effet. Au nombre de personnes qui arrivent, il est évident que le roi a été prévenu. Dit Séphora en regardant tous ces gens entrer en très grand nombre dans la forteresse.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'Edoras a été attaqué. Ajouta Sarafin inquiète.

- Non, mesdames, Edoras n'a pas été attaqué, mais le roi n'a pas voulu prendre le risque que ça se produise et a fait évacuer la cité. Dit un des gardes près d'elle.

- Et où se trouve le roi dans le moment? Demanda à nouveau Sarafin

- Il protège la fuite de ces gens, des gobelins et des wargs s'en sont pris au convoi. Dit encore le garde.

- Alors les enfants ont fait leur travail. Dit Séphora satisfaite.

Malheureusement, les cris des gardes qui aidaient leurs collègues blessés à s'installer dans la salle des guérisons obligèrent Séphora et Sarafin à leur porter main forte. Sarafin dirigeait les blessés aux endroits disponibles, mais soudain elle figea. Elle se retourna d'un côté et de l'autre dans l'espoir de voir ce qui avait attiré son attention, mais elle ne vit rien d'anormal. Elle reprit le chemin de la salle et s'activa à aider avec les blessés. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie lui indiquait la présence de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Legolas était tout près.


	19. 19 Le Gouffre de Helm 2ième partie

19- Le Gouffre de Helm 2ième partie

Beaucoup de choses se produisirent suite au départ de la communauté de la Lorien. Ils avaient voyagé un bon moment sur l'Anduin avant de l'arrêter au sommet des chutes du Rauros. C'est aussi là que la communauté fut dissoute, que Boromir obligea Frodon à prendre la fuite et qu'il porta allégeance à Aragorn, le reconnaissant comme le futur roi du Gondor. C'est aussi à ce moment que Merry et Pippin furent enlevés par les orcs et que le Gondorien perdit la vie…

Legolas en avait eu le cœur gros et suite à une brève cérémonie pour envoyer son corps à la mer, les trois membres restants de la communauté firent la chasse aux orcs. Leurs pas les avaient menés dans la vallée du Riddermark où ils avaient rencontré Eomer du Rohan, pour ensuite se rendre dans la forêt de Fangorn pour suivre la piste des hobbits. Ce fut aussi lors de leur entrée dans la foret qu'ils revirent un ami qu'ils ne croyaient jamais revoir. Gandalf était de retour parmi eux, à la grande joie de l'elfe de Mirkwood. Seulement, leur rencontre avec le nouveau magicien blanc changea leur plan et ils se rendirent à Edoras où ils durent faire face à une autre menace qui pouvait changer le cour de l'histoire des hommes.

Grâce à l'intervention de Gandalf, le Roi Théoden fut libéré de la malédiction de Saroumane et il fut entendu que le peuple du Rohan marcherait en direction du Gouffre de Helm pour la protection de ses habitants. Malheureusement, le peu de soldats disponible obligea Gandalf à quitter Edoras afin de retrouver Eomer et ses Cavaliers pour venir en aide à son roi laissant Aragorn et ses amis avec les Rohirrims pour les appuyer pour la suite des évènements.

A l'approche de la forteresse, Legolas eut le souvenir d'une conversation avec Haldir en Lorien concernant la présence de Séphora et de Sarafin à Helm. Il sentit l'excitation le gagner dès qu'il pénétra dans la cour du Gouffre de Helm. Gimli avait senti aussi la nervosité de l'elfe et il ne put résister à lui en faire la remarque.

- Vous me semblez bien excité jeune prince, serait-ce les combats à venir qui vous rendent anxieux à ce point ? demanda Gimli amusé.

- Non, maître nain, pas la bataille, je cherche quelqu'un en fait. Dit Legolas qui regardait tout autour de lui pour localiser Sarafin.

- Ah !... Vous parlez de la jeune femme qui accompagne la fiancée du capitaine de la Lorien ?

- Oui, en effet, c'est d'elle que je parle… Je sens sa présence tout près, mais j'ignore où elle peut se trouver. Dit encore Legolas sans vraiment s'occuper du nain.

- Elle n'est peut-être pas venue en fin de compte. Dit encore Gimli.

- Non, elle est ici… je le sens dans mon cœur… Elle est ici j'en suis, sûre…. Dit Legolas en scrutant de ses yeux d'elfes tous les endroits qu'il voyait.

Gimli se mit à grogner en le voyant faire et lui dit avec impatience :

- Alors, pourquoi vous entêter à regarder autour de vous ? Cherchez là mieux que ça !... dit le nain en le poussant pour qu'il fasse lui-même ses recherches sans s'occuper de lui.

Legolas fronça les sourcils et lui fit un air découragé. Il aurait bien voulu faire ce qu'il disait, mais il y avait trop à faire avant la bataille. Il secoua la tête négativement et dit à Gimli déçu :

- J'aimerais bien faire comme vous dites maitre nain. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de…

- Bah !... Évidemment… c'est toujours la même chose avec vous les elfes…

Et sur ces mots, Gimli se rendit à la citadelle pour voir comment le roi avait organisé les défenses. Legolas soupira lourdement et suivit le nain pour discuter avec le roi du Rohan. Les éclaireurs avaient fait mention de la présence d'un très grand nombre d'orcs qui marchaient vers la forteresse de Helm, ce qui incita le roi Theoden à ordonner à son peuple de se rendre dans les grottes. Ce fut à ce moment que le cœur du prince ne fit qu'un tour.

Il avait levé les yeux vers un groupe de gens qui entraient dans le passage qui menait aux grottes lorsqu'il vit Séphora qui aidait une vieille femme à marcher. Il voulut crier pour attirer son attention, mais le nain lui indiqua Aragorn qui les rejoignit.

- Le peuple du Rohan sera en sureté pendant la bataille… mais j'ignore si ce sera suffisant. Dit Aragorn.

- Il le faudra bien, c'est le seul moyen pour eux d'échapper au massacre qui aura lieu ici. Dit le nain découragé.

- C'est d'un miracle dont ils ont besoin. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour défaire l'armée que j'ai vue se diriger ici. Ajouta Aragorn.

- Peut-être que Gandalf… dit Gimli

- Il est un peu tard pour espérer son retour sous peu. Il nous faudra nous occuper de ce problème nous même. Si seulement…

C'est à ce moment que le son d'un cor se fit entendre. Legolas fronça les sourcils et regarda au loin dans la vallée. Il sourit en disant à ses amis :

Ce n'est pas un cor d'orcs, mais l'arrivée des renforts… C'est une garnison d'elfes. Dit Legolas qui n'attendit pas ses amis et se rendit vers l'entrée de la citadelle.

Aragon et Gimli le suivirent et ce fut la surprise pour eux de voir Haldir à la tête d'une armée d'elfes. Ce fut au passage devant l'entrée des grottes que Legolas s'arrêta pour voir les derniers habitants entrer dans les cavernes et qu'il vit celle qu'il espérait voir. Aragorn passa à côté de l'elfe pour voir Haldir se présenter devant le roi du Rohan. Aragorn ne put faire autrement que de sourire à l'aide inattendu qu'ils recevaient et sans attendre que l'elfe de la Lorien ne s'adresse à lui, il le serra dans ses bras. Gimli avait attendu un peu à l'écart et regarda intriguer Legolas qui fixait un point vers la citadelle. C'est là qu'il comprit ce qu'il regardait.

Sarafin s'était retourné en sentant un regard posé sur elle. Elle n'avait pas cherché longtemps puisque son regard se dirigea vers la citadelle. Elle vit Legolas et voulue le rejoindre, mais un garde l'obligea à entrer dans la caverne. Legolas aussi voulut la rejoindre, mais Gimli saisit son bras et lui dit :

- Allons mon ami, vous savez maintenant qu'elle est en sécurité dans les cavernes. Allons saluer notre ami de la Lorien. Il pourra vous informer de ce qu'il sait. Dit Gimli en tirant sur son bras pour l'arracher de la vision des grottes.

Legolas le suivit à contrecœur, mais il était rassuré de la savoir en vie. Seulement, il souhaitait qu'il ait la chance de la revoir à la fin des combats, et ça c'était moins sur.


	20. 20 Des retrouvailles a saveur triste

Désolé pour la longue attente, mais j'ai eu un tas de problèmes avec mon ordinateur, les enfants qui terminaient l'école et je ne parle pas de la période occupée au max au travail. J'ai quand même pu écrire quelques chapitres de cette 4ieme partie que je publie immédiatement. J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite. Pour terminer, je prévois terminer cette histoire dans les prochaines semaines.

20- Des retrouvailles à saveur triste

Les combats venaient de prendre fin et déjà les hommes commençaient à célébrer la victoire sur les orcs. L'intervention des Cavaliers de la marche avec Gandalf avait eu pour effet de rendre tout le monde bien heureux. Legolas savait que maintenant, plus rien ne l`empêcherait de rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Avec l'accord secret d'Aragorn, le prince se rendit dans la citadelle afin de localiser Sarafin.

Les portes des grottes venaient à peine d'être ouvertes lorsqu'il vit Sarafin se faufiler difficilement entre les nombreux cavaliers, chevaux et personnes qui voulaient comme elle retrouver les leurs. C'est avec un large sourire qu'il cria son nom pour attirer son attention :

- Sarafin… Sarafin… je suis là…

Elle lui sourit et se mit à courir au-devant de lui. Ce fut difficile pour elle, mais en jouant du coude un peu, elle réussit à se rapprocher suffisamment de lui pour lui tendre la main qu'il prit pour la rapprocher de lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la laisser et sans se soucier de son entourage, il prit possession de sa bouche avec passion. Le baiser fut long et merveilleux pour les deux jeunes gens. C'était un baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse.

Gimli et Aragorn arrivèrent dans la cour en compagnie du magicien blanc et du maréchal de la marche et ils purent assister à la scène. Gandalf approuva de la tête et dit en souriant en coin :

- C'est ce que j'appelle de belles retrouvailles dit le magicien

- Oui, vous avez raison. Je suis heureux pour lui. Il était tellement inquiet à son sujet. Dit le rôdeur.

- Il va enfin redevenir lui-même, vous voulez dire. Il commençait à devenir agaçant avec ses regards sous-entendus en direction des grottes… dit le nain en bougonnant.

- Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec lui maître nain. Je peux le comprendre… Lui, il a au moins la chance de savoir qu'elle est encore en vie… Moi… je n'en sais rien… je ne sais même pas si la femme que j'aime est…

Eomer se tut et soupira lourdement avant de faire volte-face pour rejoindre son oncle et sa sœur. Aragorn fronça les sourcils et regarda le magicien. Gandalf lui sourit en coin et lui dit :

- Je vous raconterai l'histoire plutard. Pour le moment, il faut faire le bilan de nos pertes et voir à nos blessés.

Aragorn approuva et entraina Gimli avec lui. Gandalf regarda le jeune couple qui s'embrassait encore et sourit. Puis, il fit comme ses amis et quitta les lieux afin de leur laisser un moment ensemble. Seulement, il ne savait pas que le pire était à venir.

Legolas était tellement heureux de voir Sarafin qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'Aragorn avait besoin de lui. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et lui dit :

- Oh Sarafin… j'ai eu si peur… tellement peur de te perdre que lorsqu'Haldir m'a dit que…

- Haldir? Tu veux dire Haldir de la Lorien? Le Capitaine en chef des Galladhrims? Séphora m'a dit qu'elle avait senti la présence des elfes, mais j'ignorais que son aimé était parmi eux. Dit-elle exciter

- Oui en effet, c'est le fiancé de Séphora…

- Il est ici? Oh c'est merveilleux… il faut le dire à Séphora pour qu'elle…

Legolas saisit son bras pour la retenir et changea d'expression. Sarafin put voir son visage devenir plus grave. Elle commençait à avoir peur et lui dit nerveusement :

- Haldir de la Lorien n'est pas ici? Mais je croyais que…

- Il est ici sois en sur… tu n'as qu'a regarder autour de toi et voir les elfes qui circulent… Seulement en ce qui concerne Haldir…

Sarafin comprit que quelque chose s'était passé au sujet d'Haldir. Elle savait que Séphora s'était dirigé immédiatement à la maison des guérisons afin d'offrir ses services pour les soins à apporter aux blessés. Elle avait dit à Sarafin que c'est là qu'elle pourrait la trouver en cas de besoin. Mais le regard de Legolas ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle recula d'un pas et lui dit :

- Legolas, ne me dit pas qu'il est… que le capitaine n'est plus…

Legolas secoua la tête négativement et sourit tristement. Il baissa les yeux et lui dit doucement :

- Il n'est pas mort… mais il est blessé. Il est même gravement blessé. Je ne sais pas s'il pourra s'en sortir…

Sarafin couvrit sa bouche de ses mains pour ne pas crier et sentit ses larmes inonder ses joues. Legolas l'attira vers lui et l'a serra dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il lui chuchota des mots tendres pour calmer sa peine. Sarafin avait le cœur gros. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de pleurer. Sephora ne s'en remettrait pas si son aimé venait à en mourir. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et lui dit :

- Il faut lui dire Legolas. Elle est guérisseure, elle pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui et le guérir?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle ne sera pas assez objective pour bien le soigner. Aragorn aussi est guérisseur et il est en meilleure position pour voir à ses soins. J'ai confiance qu'il sera sur pied en un rien de temps… Je t'en pris Sarafin, laisse le soin à Gandalf ou Aragorn de s'occuper de ça. Fais-moi confiance, ils sauront quoi lui dire. Dit le prince avec douceur.

Sarafin baissa les yeux au sol et soupira lourdement. Elle savait qu'il avait entièrement raison. Il était préférable de ne rien lui dire pour l'instant. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt de toute façon. Legolas entoura de son bras ses épaules et l'entraina avec lui vers la citadelle. Il voulait lui présenter ses amis et en même temps avoir des nouvelles de l'état de santé du Capitaine de la Lorien. Il avait une mauvaise impression que les nouvelles ne seraient pas aussi encourageantes que prévu.


	21. 21 Rencontre avec Haldir

21- Rencontre avec Haldir

Sarafin avait laissé Séphora prendre soin d'Haldir dès son réveil. Mais elle aimait voir le couple se parler avec tendresse et affection. Elle les enviait presque de pouvoir manifester si ouvertement leur amour. Elle de son coté, elle tentait d'être discrète le plus possible pour ne pas nuire au prince de Mirkwood. Séphora lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop en faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Une relation entre une mortelle et un elfe était plutôt mal vue pour cette race. Ça, elle le savait de Séphora et ce, depuis longtemps.

Seulement, Séphora n'étant pas disponible ce matin là, elle s'offrit pour amener le déjeuner au Capitaine de l'armée elfique.

- Je vous amène votre déjeuner Capitaine. Séphora viendra vous voir plus tard puisqu'elle donne un coup de main à la maison des guérisons. Dit Sarafin.

- Merci Lady Sarafin… Vous êtes bien Sarafin, la jeune femme qui a accompagné Séphora jusqu'ici? Dit Haldir.

- Oui, je suis bien elle. Heureuse de faire la connaissance du fiancé de Séphora. Dit Sarafin en lui souriant aimablement.

- Et moi de même Milady, j'ai beaucoup entendus parler de vous par Legolas lors de son passage en Lorien avec la communauté. Ajouta Haldir en souriant à son tour.

- Il vous a parlé de moi? Je… je suis confuse… Dit Sarafin avec surprise.

Haldir put voir à quel point cette jeune femme avait la naïveté des jeunes femmes amoureuses pour la première fois. Il approuva de la tête en la voyant rougir joliment. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser plus que nécessaire et lui dit :

- Ne soyez pas surprise, Lady Sarafin, je connais Legolas depuis très longtemps et je dois vous dire que c'est la première fois que je le vois agir de cette façon. Il est très épris de vous, vous savez? Et je sais que vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur vous aussi. Dit-il malicieusement.

Sarafin soupira lourdement et baissa les yeux tristement tout en secouant la tête négativement. Elle savait bien que ce qu'elle vivait n'était que passager. Mais pour l'instant, elle en avait besoin et elle voulait vivre cet instant magique aussi longtemps qu'il lui était permis de le faire. Elle lui dit doucement :

- Il n'aurait pas dû vous parler de moi. Il est vrai que je l'aime et vous avez raison, de tout mon cœur. Mais, je ne suis qu'une simple mortelle et que je n'ai aucun avenir avec lui. Je ne suis qu'un bon moment à passer pour lui et…

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça? Vous n'en savez rien. Avec ce qui se passe en terre du milieu, tout peut changer. Ne soyez pas si triste en ce qui le concerne. Ne le regardez pas comme un elfe, mais comme un homme. Il ne vous dira peut-être pas avec des mots qu'il vous aime, mais si vous regardez dans son regard, dans son cœur, vous verrez qu'il vous aime plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Si quelque chose devait vous arriver, il pourrait en mourir de chagrin. Dit Haldir avec un sérieux qui fit peur à Sarafin.

Elle avait retenu son souffle pendant tout le discours de l'elfe. Elle avait du mal à le croire cependant. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour se laisser mourir pour elle… Elle savait que Legolas l'aimait bien, mais … Elle le regarda avec peine et sourit difficilement. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas lui montrer qu'elle avait un chagrin énorme lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Elle avait décidé de rester à Helm jusqu'au départ de Séphora pour la Lorien et elle prendrait la route du Gondor pour rejoindre sa famille. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire pour elle. Elle le savait et c'était mieux ainsi.

Haldir se doutait de ce qu'elle pensait et pour ne pas l'obliger à s'expliquer, il lui dit tout en prenant sa main :

- Je ne veux pas vous obliger à me faire des confidences sur vos sentiments pour lui, mais pensez-y quand même. En attendant, dites-moi plutôt ce qui se passe dehors? Dit-il en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

Sarafin lui raconta le ménage que les Rohirrims effectuaient et les nombreux buchers installés pour bruler les cadavres des orcs. Elle lui parla aussi de l'arrivée d'un magicien avec l'armée des Cavaliers de la marche pour mettre en fuite les orcs. Elle lui dit aussi que les dirigeants du Rohan se réunissaient pour mettre sur pied une expédition du côté de l'Isengar.

- Ils veulent aller confronter le magicien de la tour d'Orthanc. C'est du suicide. Dit Haldir en secouant la tête découragée.

- C'est peut-être risqué, mais c'est peut-être le seul moyen d'en savoir plus sur les intentions du Seigneur des ténèbres. Dit Sarafin en ramassant la vaisselle et les pansements sales.

Haldir eut un léger sourire en coin. Cette jeune femme était plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait, et elle semblait très sûre d'elle. Seulement, il sentait qu'elle avait de la peine au sujet de Legolas. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Séphora lui avait parlé de l'amour qu'elle portait à leur cousin des bois, et de son attachement pour lui. Mais elle refusait de croire qu'une relation entre un elfe et une mortelle était possible. Haldir devait à tout pris lui redonner espoir. Rien n'était perdu pour elle, ni pour Legolas.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ce problème avant de remettre l'ordre de mission que Galadriel lui avait confiée pour Séphora. Il sourit en terminant son déjeuner et continua la conversation sur d'autres sujets jusqu'au retour de sa fiancée. Sarafin sourit soulagé de la voir arrivée. Elle ne voulait pas être de trop et les quitta discrètement. Elle s'arrêta pour les regarder encore une fois et poursuivit son chemin en direction des cuisines. Mais ce fut de courte durée puisqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la saisir par le bras pour l'attirer dans une pièce sombre. Elle fut plaquée au mur et une bouche se pausa sur la sienne. Elle n'eut pas besoin de savoir qui l'embrassait avec autant de passion, elle savait que son prince était là, elle savait qu'elle vivrait un doux moment de plaisir et elle avait bien l'intention de le vivre jusqu'à la toute dernière minute, quitte à ne plus jamais le revoir après.


	22. 22 Un secret à partager

22 - Un secret à partager

Dès le réveil d'Haldir, il somma Séphora de se rendre au domaine des rivières pour soigner un blessé important pour Lady Galadriel. Legolas décida d'accompagner Séphora auprès de ce mystérieux blessé pour en savoir plus sur son identité. Sarafin, de son coté avait accepté de rester avec le capitaine des elfes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état de monter à cheval. Elle fut surprise de constater que les elfes avaient ce don particulier pour recouvrer la santé assez rapidement. Dans le cas d'Haldir, c'était même phénoménal. Au bout de quelques jours, l'elfe de la Lorien se sentait près à rejoindre Séphora. Ce fut avec la bénédiction du magicien blanc et du rôdeur que Sarafin et Haldir prirent la route de la cité des elfes des rivières.

Le voyage devait prendre environ deux à trois jours si rien de fâcheux ne les retardaient. Haldir savait que Séphora ne quitterait pas le domaine des rivières sans lui et puisque Legolas était sur place, elle ne risquait pas de lui faire faux bond. Ce fut le matin du troisième jour qu'ils purent voir le prince de Mirkwood venir vers eux. A la façon dont regardait Legolas, la jeune femme comprit qu'il ne semblait pas très heureux de son voyage au domaine des rivières. Sans même prendre le temps de le saluer, Legolas dit à Haldir sèchement en le menaçant du doigt :

- Tu savais qui était le blessé que Séphora devait soigner. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Lui dit le prince durement.

- Parce que je ne le pouvais pas Legolas. Je suis tenu au secret comme toi maintenant. Dit Haldir sur le même ton que lui.

Legolas soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux tristement. Il savait qu'il avait raison puisque le Seigneur Caldoren lui en avait parlé. Il lui dit alors plus calmement :

- Je suis désolé Haldir, je ne voulais pas te parler sur ce ton… Le Seigneur Caldoren m'a fait ses recommandations. Il doit rester mort pour tout le monde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi par contre. Dit Legolas en secouant la tête négativement.

- Alors tu n'as vraiment rien comprit… Tu m'as dit toi-même que vous aviez quelque chose en commun lors de la visite de la communauté en Lorien. Je pense que si tu cherches un peu dans ta mémoire tu trouveras la raison que vous partagez tous les deux. Dit Haldir.

- Je sais qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, une femme qu'il aime beaucoup. Je l'ai vue remettre à Aragorn une chainette avec un anneau. Seulement, ça risque de causer des problèmes si Aragorn annonce la nouvelle de sa mort alors que c'est faux. Dit Legolas inquiet.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je m'occupe de minimiser l'impact de cette nouvelle. Je dois me rendre en Gondor pour rejoindre ma cousine. Je pourrai faire des recherches afin de retrouver cette femme et l'aviser de ne pas croire tout ce qu'on va lui dire. dit Sarafin sérieusement.

Legolas la regarde avec horreur et lui dit en état de panique:

- Sarafin! Tu n'es pas sérieuse? Tu veux te rendre là-bas? Mais c'est hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux! Tu risques ta vie et…

- Legolas, tu risques ta vie autant que moi et je ne dis rien. J'ai la possibilité de rejoindre la seule famille qu'il me reste et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à le faire. Ne ferais-tu pas la même chose que moi pour l'un des tiens?

Legolas soupira et croisa le regard d'Haldir qui lui sourit moqueusement. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il leva la tête fièrement et dit à son ami elfe :

- Haldir…

- Je sais Legolas et je te dois bien ça. Je t'ai déjà demandé de veiller sur Séphora et tu l'as fait. A mon tour maintenant de faire ce travail pour toi. Nous verrons une fois au domaine des rivières ce que nous ferons. Dit Haldir en souriant.

- Merci Haldir. J'apprécie ce que tu fais, je ne l'oublierai pas, sois en sur.

- C'est un plaisir Legolas... Allons-y Sarafin, ne trainons pas plus longtemps sinon Séphora va croire que je me suis enfui avec vous. Dit Haldir avec humour.

Legolas embrassa Sarafin tendrement et lui recommanda d'être prudente. Il remonta en selle et salua Haldir une fois encore. Ce dernier lui dit alors avec sérieux :

- N'oublie pas Legolas que personne ne doit savoir que cet homme est en vie. Ni Aragorn, ni les hobbits, ni le magicien blanc. Tu dois garder le silence sur l'identité du blessé de Séphora. C'est très important Legolas. Dit Haldir sérieusement.

- Oui je sais, j'ai eu droit au même discours de la part du Seigneur de Caldoren. Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il faudra que tu m'expliques ce que ce jeu signifie. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Mais tu peux me faire confiance, je n'en parlerai à personne. Dit le prince encore confus et inquiet par sa découverte.

- Je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras lorsque nous nous reverrons en Gondor. Ne soit pas trop sévère avec les décisions de Galadriel et de Caldoren, ce n'est pas à nous de juger de leurs actions. Selon la Dame, il mérite une deuxième chance à la vie et c'est ce qu'ils vont lui donner. Dit Haldir en fronçant les sourcils suite à la réaction de son ami Legolas.

Legolas soupira lourdement et baissa les yeux. Il n'avait aucun droit de manifester son désaccord sur leurs faits et gestes. Il savait que rien ne se faisait pour rien. Si Galadriel avait jugé qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance, alors il n'avait qu'à se plier à ses exigences. Il regarda Haldir à nouveau et lui dit :

- Je n'ai qu'une parole Haldir et j'ai promis de garder le secret et c'est ce que je vais faire. Personne ne saura qu'il est vivant.

- Je te fais confiance Legolas… Bon retour et bonne chance pour la suite de ta quête.

Legolas le salua une fois encore et serra la main de Sarafin une dernière fois avant de les quitter pour de bon cette fois. Haldir l'a regarda retenir ses larmes difficilement et lui dit pour l'encourager :

- Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, il sera plus prudent maintenant. Il a une raison de rester en vie. Dit Haldir moqueusement

- Si vous parlez de moi je ne crois pas être une raison suffisante. Dit-elle tristement.

- Pourquoi dites vous ça? Avec moi comme escorte vous ne risquez absolument rien. Dit Haldir en lui souriant.

Sarafin ne put retenir un sourire timide en coin. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et lui dit malicieusement :

- Séphora m'avait bien dit que vous étiez d'une arrogance… Je pense qu'elle avait raison. Dit la jeune femme.

Haldir la regarda avec surprise et sourit avec bonne humeur. Il se doutait bien de ce qui retenait la jeune mortelle, mais il connaissait assez Legolas pour savoir que cette femme représentait beaucoup pour lui et même plus encore. Il se devait de la protéger de tout danger quitte à y perdre quelques plumes. A cette pensée, il ne pu retenir un sourire en coin. Il en avait déjà perdus beaucoup plus que nécessaire.


	23. 23 Enfin de bonnes nouvelles

23- Enfin de bonnes nouvelles

Sarafin avait bien essayé de faire parler Haldir au sujet du patient de Séphora, mais rien n'y fit. Elle dû se contenter de brèves informations et apprendre à patienter de voir l'inconnu au domaine des rivières. Ce fut avec surprise qu'elle vit la cité des elfes des rivières. C'était un endroit magnifique, tout près des cours d'eau. Elle n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour tout voir les coins splendides qu'elle entrevoyait. Ils furent reçus avec classe et dignités.

Ils furent amenés auprès du seigneur Caldoren qui leur fit bon accueil. Le seigneur des lieux leur raconta la visite du prince de Mirkwood et la surprise qu'il eut en voyant qui était le patient de Séphora.

- Justement, je ne suis peut-être pas une elfe, mais j'ai cru comprendre que le blessé était une connaissance de Legolas et un mortel? Dit alors Sarafin timidement.

Caldoren sourit tout en hochant la tête positivement. Il fit un air moqueur et dit à la jeune femme :

- Je vois que vous avez le sens de l'observation très aiguisé. Pour satisfaire votre curiosité, la personne dont doit prendre soin Lady Séphora est bel et bien un mortel. Un homme du Gondor que Lady Galadriel tient beaucoup à aider. Cet homme est particulièrement important pour la suite des évènements.

- Comment peut-il être important s'il doit rester mort pour tout le monde? Demanda Haldir intrigué.

- Son rôle dans cette quête est terminé. Mais sa mort peut mettre un roi sur le trône du Gondor. De plus, je connais son secret et comme Galadriel, je pense qu'il mérite toute mon admiration et une seconde chance au bonheur. Il a suivi son cœur, ce qui est rare pour un mortel de son rang. Dit encore Caldoren.

- Les mortels n'ont pas la réputation d'être des hommes de cœur, ni très patient. Je suppose qu'il vous en a fait une démonstration? Ajouta Haldir.

Caldoren ne dit rien se contentant de sourire. Ce fut Sarafin qui prit la parole et dit à l'elfe de la Lorien :

- Et je suppose que vous le connaissez? Demanda Sarafin.

- J'ai rencontré cet homme en Lorien lors de son passage avec Legolas. J'y ai connu un être sensible et aimant. Il est loin d'être ce qu'il veut faire croire. Il a réussi à berner Legolas de très brillante façon, je dois dire. Mais il n'a pas réussit avec Lady Galadriel… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous importe pour le moment… Seigneur Caldoren, pouvez-vous nous donner de bonnes nouvelles à son sujet? Dit Haldir qui ne voulait pas trop en dire.

Caldoren les invita à le suivre vers la chambre de soin et chemin faisant, il leur fit le bilan de santé du patient.

- Ses blessures étaient graves, je ne peux vous le cacher, mais rien de mortel. Seulement, son attitude m'inquiétait. Il se refusait à sortir de l'ombre et j'ai dû procéder à un lien de l'esprit temporaire. Je savais que seul un guérisseur de l'esprit pouvait venir à bout du mal qui envahissait l'âme de cet homme. Selon Galadriel, Séphora était la seule qui pouvait le ramener vers la lumière. Dit le seigneur des rivières.

- Et elle a réussi? Demanda Sarafin.

- Elle a pu chasser ses mauvaises pensées. C'était déjà un bon début. Il ne restait qu'à le persuader que rien n'était perdu. Maintenant qu'il a ouvert les yeux, ce sera plus facile pour lui de se remettre sur pied et de prendre conscience du nouveau rôle qu'il aura à jouer dans l'avenir. Dit Caldoren en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer dans la chambre ou se trouvait Séphora et son patient.

Haldir fronça les sourcils confus, mais ne pu rien dire de plus qu'ils étaient déjà dans la chambre de l'homme. Sarafin s'attendait à voir un homme en mauvais état. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle voyait un homme assez bien portant malgré les bandages qui couvraient son torse presque entièrement. Elle fut surtout intriguée par son allure digne et fière. Quelque chose en lui attirait le respect. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle connaissait cet homme, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler…

Lorsque Séphora vit Haldir, elle vient le rejoindre et se blottit contre lui, ce qui fit sursauter Sarafin. L'homme sourit avec tendresse en voyant le couple s'enlacer affectueusement et regarda la jeune femme auprès de Caldoren. Ce dernier sourit aussi et dit à Sarafin en confidence :

- Ils font un joli couple vous ne croyez pas? Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls, j'en connais au moins un autre qui fera l'envie de plusieurs. Dit-il en scrutant son regard avec intensité.

Sarafin sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle baissa les yeux nerveusement et fixa le sol intimidé par le regard du seigneur des lieux. Lorsque Séphora vit Sarafin, elle vint la rejoindre pour l'embrasser et la serrer contre elle. Elle prit le temps de discuter un peu pendant qu'Haldir s'entretint avec l'homme. Sarafin sentait le regard de l'inconnue sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part, mais ses souvenirs étaient vagues. Elle hésitait à poser la question qui brulait ses lèvres et Séphora s'en rendit compte. Elle dit à son amie :

- Je pense que tu aimerais savoir qui est ce patient si spécial pour le Seigneur Caldoren et la Dame de la Lorien?

- Disons que je suis curieuse de savoir qu'est-ce qui a poussé la reine des elfes à vouloir que cet homme vive à tout prix. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude des elfes de venir en aide aux mortels. Dit Sarafin en évitant le regard de Séphora.

Cette dernière sourit en comprenant très bien ce que voulait dire Sarafin. Ce n'était pas Thandruil qui aurait levé le petit doigt pour les mortels et ça, Sarafin le savait et Séphora aussi. Pour la jeune femme, les elfes, de quelques races que ce soient, n'avaient pas bonne réputation auprès des hommes. Ils étaient plutôt reconnus comme des peuples indépendants et solitaires. Mais tout comme chez les hommes, il y avait des exceptions.

Sarafin avait bien aimé son voyage avec le Capitaine de la Lorien. Il était loin de l'être froid et arrogant que lui décrivait souvent Séphora. Cette dernière prit le bras de Sarafin pour l'approcher du lit ou se trouvait Haldir et l'homme et dit à son patient :

- Vous avez déjà fait des projets à ce que je vois! Dit Séphora en regardant Haldir sévèrement.

- Nous n'avons rien prévu de précis, mais Haldir s'est gentiment proposé à me servir de partenaire d'entrainement. Dit l'homme en souriant.

- Lorsque vous serez prêt à faire des efforts vigoureux, peut-être. Mais pour le moment, c'est de repos dont vous avez besoin… et pas de discussion. Dit Séphora sérieusement.

L'homme émit un léger grognement qui fit sourire Sarafin. Séphora regarda Sarafin et dit à son patient :

- Monseigneur, j'aimerais vous présenter Sarafin du Rohan, l'amie de cœur du Prince de Mirkwood.

- Enchanté de vous connaitre Lady Sarafin. C'est un plaisir de rencontrer celle qui fait battre le cœur de mon ami Legolas. Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Sarafin retint son souffle un moment. Cette fois elle savait ou elle avait vu cet homme. Ce sourire, ce regard, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait devant elle…

- Vous… vous êtes Boromir du Gondor…

- C'est exact, je suis Boromir du Gondor, un membre de la communauté et un ami du Prince Legolas.

Sarafin ne savait plus quoi dire. Jamais elle ne cru qu'un jour elle serait face à l'homme le plus important du Gondor.


	24. 24  Minas Tirith

24- Minas Tirith

Après plusieurs jours au domaine des rivières, les nouvelles en provenance du Rohan ne s'annonçaient pas des plus réjouissantes. Il fut donc entendu que Sarafin, escorté d'Haldir et Séphora, se rendrait en Gondor afin de rejoindre sa cousine. Grâce aux indications données par le Gondorien, il fut facile pour la jeune femme de se rendre jusqu'à la maison de sa cousine.

Elle eut droit à un accueil plutôt particulier, mais elle fut rapidement secourue par Telrea. Elle pu faire la connaissance de ses enfants ainsi que de la gitane, Nuriel, une elfe qui aidait la famille depuis que Telrea l'avait recueillit chez elle. Malheureusement, ces retrouvailles furent brèves puisque Cerris, un employé de sa tante Roswen, vint les prévenir du danger.

Ce ne fut pas facile de convaincre Telrea qu'elle devait évacuer sa maison pour aller se réfugier chez Roswen. Par chance que Cerris et Nuriel avaient passée, outre ses protestations et avait obligé la famille à prendre la route de la cité sans attendre. Sarafin cherchait du regard Haldir et Séphora sous le couvert des arbres.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? demanda Nuriel froidement.

- Oui et non… Oui en fait, je cherche mes amis. Dit Sarafin tout en scrutant les alentours.

Nuriel fronça les sourcils de façon méfiante. Sarafin se rendit compte qu'elle était du genre soupçonneuse. Boromir l'avait prévenu de ce fait, mais elle s'attendait à plus de compréhension de sa part. Elle avait cru que les paroles de Telrea avaient suffi pour rassurer la gitane.

Sarafin avait du mal à la comprendre. Tantôt elle était gentille avec elle, et à d'autres occasions elle était sans expression. Parfois, Sarafin avait l'impression qu'elle fouillait son esprit en quête de quelque chose qui lui donnerait une raison de la détester. Telrea l'avait rassuré que sans Nuriel, elle serait devenue folle. Mais l'absence d'Haldir et de Séphora l'inquiétait et elle ne cacha point ses craintes.

- Ils sont peut-être déjà à la cité. Vous les verrez surement là-bas. Dit Nuriel indifférente.

- Oui, sans doute, mais ils m'avaient dit qu'ils me rejoindraient en cas de problèmes. Dit Sarafin tout en regardant partout autour d'elle.

Tout au long du chemin, ils rencontrèrent énormément de gens qui se rendaient à la cité comme eux pour trouver refuge derrière ses murs. L'attaque des orcs n'était qu'une question de temps, Sarafin le sentait. Au tournant de la route, elle put voir au loin Haldir et Séphora venir vers elle avec empressement. La présence d'inconnus attirait les regards et pour éviter tous problèmes, les deux elfes avaient recouvert leur tête de leur capuchon. Une fois près d'elle Haldir lui dit:

- Ne perdez pas de temps et rendez-vous immédiatement dans la cachette secrète de votre tante. Les orcs ne sont pas loin. De plus, selon les rumeurs, Osgiliath est tombé et les forces des ténèbres ne tarderont pas à envahir les champs du Pelennor. Vous aurez du mal à vous rendre à la cité. Je sais de source sûre que les portes de la cité seront fermées et barricadées sous peu. Dit Haldir.

- Je vais aviser Cerris que presser le pas. Vous venez avec nous ? demanda Sarafin

- Nous ne sommes pas sensés être ici. De plus, les étrangers ne sont pas admis à l'intérieur de la cité. Il nous faudra passer par l'un des passages secrets que nous a indiqués Boromir. Dit Haldir discrètement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon.

- Mais ou irez-vous ? vous ne pouvez tout de même pas vous promener comme ça…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous trouverons bien un endroit pour nous mettre à l'abri. De toute façon, nous n'aurons pas le choix que de nous cacher. Haldir n'est pas en état pour combattre qui que ce soit. Je pourrais même le désarmer aussi facilement qu'un enfant. Dit Séphora en riant moqueusement.

Haldir lui fit un air sévère et soupira lourdement. Mais pour le moment, ce qui était urgent, c'était de mettre la famille de Telrea en sureté. Il dit alors à Sarafin :

- Ne vous attardez surtout pas. Mon instinct me dit que cette bataille ne sera pas de tout repos. Dès que les combats seront terminés, je vous retrouverai et vous aiderez à regagner la maison. Dit l'elfe.

- Tout dépendra du résultat bien entendu. Dit Séphora.

Haldir aurait voulu en dire plus, mais en voyant Nuriel de loin, il eut une impression étrange. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cette sensation, mais quelque chose en elle lui indiquait qu'elle était importante et surtout pour Sarafin. Il sentait un lien très fort avec elle. Il savait qu'elle était elfique. Elle cachait sous un foulard ses oreilles pointues. Il dit alors à Sarafin :

- Cette femme avec votre cousine… c'est l'elfe dont nous à parlé Boromir ?

- Oui, en effet, et je dois dire qu'elle est très…

- Pas commode vous voulez dire ? Je comprends, ce n'est pas une elfe ordinaire. Elle ne sera pas de trop pour vous occuper de votre cousine. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance. Elle vous sera d'une aide précieuse. Soyez discrète quand même, la réputation des elfes gitans est plutôt mal vue chez les autres peuples elfique. Ils sont parfois imprévisibles. Dit Haldir

Sarafin fronça les sourcils intrigués par ses paroles. Seulement, le son d'un cor se fit entendre et Séphora dit à Sarafin avec empressement :

- Ne restez pas ici, il faut vous rendre à la cité tout de suite. Ce cor indique que les portes de la cité seront fermées bientôt. Il faut vous presser. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que possible. Ne crains rien pour nous, nous nous débrouillerons. Dit Séphora de façon rassurante.

Sarafin approuva de la tête et se dirigea vers la charrette de sa cousine. Elle se retourna pour leur dire cette fois :

- L'auberge de ma tante se situe au troisième niveau. Dès que nous serons assurés que le danger est écarté, je vous ferai signe. Bonne chance à vous deux et soyez prudent tout de même. Vous êtes peut-être des elfes, mais vous ne pourrez pas tout éviter. Dit Sarafin craintivement.

Haldir et Séphora saluèrent la jeune femme et prirent la route des bois qui menait derrière la muraille de la cité. Sarafin galopa jusqu'à la hauteur de la charrette et croisa le regard froid de la gitane. Intimidé par son air, Sarafin demanda à Cerris :

- Sommes-nous encore loin de la cité ?

- Avant que le deuxième signal se fasse entendre, nous serons à l'auberge. Dit Cerris.

- Dans ce cas, il serait préférable ne nous hâter. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à faire face aux orcs à nouveau. Dit Nuriel sèchement.

- Vous avez eu affaire aux orcs ? demanda Sarafin

- J'ai été pourchassé par eux et croyez-moi, je ne souhaite pas ça a personne. Dit la gitane

- Je vous comprends, j'ai vécu la bataille du gouffre de Helm et ce fut la pire expérience de toute ma vie. Dit Sarafin

Le regard de Nuriel devint plus chaleureux et Sarafin sentit qu'enfin elles pourraient se comprendre mieux. La gitane lui sourit légèrement et approuva de la tête. Elle lui dit alors :

- J'ignore ce qui est pire le par contre, faire face aux orcs ou nous occuper de Telrea.

Sarafin agrandit les yeux de surprise. Puis elle se mit à rire, car elle savait très bien que Telrea pouvait être aussi difficile à affronter qu'un orc.


	25. 25  Entre la vie et la mort

25- Entre la vie et la mort

- Séphora… Haldir… Nous sommes là!

Sarafin faisait de grands signes de la main afin d'attirer l'attention du couple elfique. Séphora ne fut pas longue à la rejoindre. Une fois près d'elle, elle l'a serra dans ses bras.

- Oh Sarafin!... Je suis heureuse de te savoir en vie… j'ai eu tellement peur lorsque nous avons vu ce qui s'était passé ici… dit Séphora en regardant les dommages autour d'elle.

Sarafin suivait le regard de la femme elfe et pouvait très bien comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle sourit en voyant Haldir venir vers elle et lui demanda avec empressement :

- Où sont les autres… Sarafin, où sont Telrea et sa famille? Demanda Haldir.

Elle lui pointa du doigt un jeune garçon qui aidait une femme à s'assoir sur un gros bloc de pierre. Haldir ne perdit pas de temps et se rendit près d'eux. Sarafin secoua la tête négativement et dit à Séphora :

- Je vois qu'il prend son travail au sérieux. Est-il toujours comme ça?

- Haldir est un Galladhrim et les Galladhrims prennent très au sérieux leur devoir. Il a promis de s'occuper de la famille de Boromir et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il le fera jusqu'à ce que Boromir soit en état de reprendre sa place auprès d'eux. Dit Séphora le sourire en coin.

- Je te crois sur parole. Mais ce sera inutile, puisque je suis là et Nuriel avec moi. Je suis sur qu'il a autre chose à faire que d'entendre le bavardage d'une bande de femmes. Dit Sarafin.

Séphora sourit à son commentaire et pour changer de sujet, elle demanda à la jeune femme :

- Je vois que Telrea est à quelques semaines d'avoir un autre fils? Je suppose que Boromir n'est pas au courant qu'il aura un autre enfant?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ne le sache. Selon ce que m'a dit Nuriel, elle apprit qu'elle portait une vie en elle après le départ de son époux pour Fondcomb… Mais est-ce que j'ai bien compris? Ce sera un autre garçon? Demanda Sarafin avec le sourire.

- Ce sera un autre garçon, mais il n'est pas prêt à voir la lumière du jour. Par contre, sa vie est reliée à celle de Boromir. Si le capitaine meurt, l'enfant mourra aussi et j'ai bien peur que Telrea n'y survive pas non plus. Dit Séphora tristement.

Sarafin agrandit les yeux, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la terre se mit à trembler. Séphora fut la première à réagir et s'éloigna rapidement des lieux. Elle saisit le bras de deux fillettes au passage et se retourna pour prévenir son amie du danger. Elle voyait le mur d'une maison endommagée bouger dangereusement. Elle se mit à crier en direction de Sarafin :

- Sarafin, ne reste pas là. Le mur va s'effondrer…

La jeune mortelle était figée sur place et lorsqu'elle vit le mur vaciller vers elle, elle réalisa qu'elle avait intérêt à partir au plus vite. Malheureusement pour elle, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol. Elle tenta de se relever, mais le bruit de pierre qui tombait autour d'elle l'a fit se retourner. Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de se relever que le mur s'écroula sur elle. Séphora se mit à crier de toutes ses forces et se précipita sur les lieux de l'accident. Haldir avait senti la terre trembler et alerter par les cris de sa fiancée, il courut vers Séphora.

Le fracas des pierres avait soulevé un énorme nuage de poussière. Haldir dut attendre que le tout se dissipe avant de localiser Séphora. Seulement, cette dernière était déjà sur les lieux de l'écrasement et cherchait désespérément Sarafin. Madril, le fils de Telrea était près de lui et ensemble, rejoignirent Séphora. Elle déplaçait des pierres afin de dégager le corps de Sarafin ensevelie sous le poids du mur. Madril et Haldir lui portèrent main forte et réussirent à la libérer de sa mauvaise position.

Haldir saisit le corps de Sarafin et la déposa au sol délicatement. Séphora ne perdit pas de temps et examina la jeune femme rapidement.

- Elle est en vie, mais elle a besoin de meilleurs soins. Dit la guérisseure.

- Venez, je vais vous conduire à la maison des guérisons. Dit Madril en prenant les devants.

Haldir le suivit aussi vite que possible. Telrea avait suivi l'opération de sauvetage de loin. Nuriel ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle s'approche du lieu de l'accident. Elle devait s'occuper de Telrea et de sa famille. Elle échangea un regard avec Séphora qui la remercia d'un signe de tête. La guérisseure suivit Haldir jusqu'au niveau supérieur ou Haldir amenait le corps inanimé de la jeune mortelle. Madril écartait tous ceux qui bloquaient sa route jusqu'à destination. Il y avait déjà passablement de monde sur place, mais la chance fut avec eux lorsque Séphora vit au loin la silhouette du magicien blanc.

- Gandalf, j'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider…

- Séphora? Mais pour l'amour du ciel que faites-vous ici? Haldir…

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de vous pour soigner cette jeune femme tout de suite. Dit-elle nerveusement.

Gandalf vit Haldir entrer dans la maison des guérisons avec une femme dans ses bras et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre Sarafin. Il prit une profonde respiration et entraina Séphora avec lui. Au passage, il vit le jeune garçon qui avait guidé Haldir jusque-là et fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait ce regard, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le reconnaissait. Sans se soucier plus longtemps de la présence du jeune garçon, il se rendit à l'endroit ou se trouvait Haldir et la jeune femme. Séphora reprit alors son examen et dit à Haldir :

- Il faudrait que tu retournes auprès des autres afin de les rassurer. Dit-elle sans trop en dire devant le magicien.

Haldir comprit et laissa Séphora s'occuper de Sarafin. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle voyait ne l'encourageait pas beaucoup. Gandalf lui demanda alors :

- Croyez-vous qu'elle va s'en sortir?

Séphora soupira lourdement et secoua la tête négativement et lui répondit :

- Je n'en sais rien Gandalf, je vais faire ce que je peux. Ses blessures sont graves. Dit-elle en épongeant le sang des plaies de la jeune femme.

- Alors faite tout ce que vous pouvez et plus encore. Elle doit vivre Séphora, c'est important qu'elle vive. Dit le magicien en la quittant brusquement.

Gandalf savait que Séphora pouvait faire beaucoup, mais comme elle, il doutait de la survie de Sarafin. Pour le moment, il avait beaucoup de monde à voir dont le Prince de Mirkwood et… une elfe qui pourrait faire toute la différence entre la vie et la mort de Sarafin.


	26. 26  Le miracle

26- Le miracle

L'incident de Sarafin causa plus de peine que jamais à beaucoup de monde. Legolas s'était retirer dans un coin du jardin de la maison des guérisons et attendait des nouvelles de Sarafin. Il était d'une tristesse incroyable et n'avait envie de voir personne, pas même le nain ou les hobbits. Rien ne semblait le sortir de son chagrin.

Aragorn vint rejoindre Gimli qui était resté à distance et surveillait son ami elfe de loin. Aragorn lui demanda alors :

- Comment va notre ami? Demanda le rôdeur.

- Pas très bien. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça depuis que je le connais. Et vous, vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi, alors…

- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. J'avoue que c'est une première pour moi aussi. Je crois que cette femme est plus importante qu'il ne le dit. Il ne devrait pourtant perdre espoir. Elle a à ses cotés les meilleurs guérisseurs possible. Dit Aragorn.

- Et vous croyez sincèrement que ce sera suffisant? Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui circule comme rumeurs. Dit Gimli

Aragorn ne répondit pas. Il savait que ses chances de survit étaient très mince. Il soupira lourdement et secoua la tête négativement en lui disant :

- Ses blessures sont très grave Gimli. Je ne vous le cacherai pas. Elle a besoin de soin particulier et j'ignore si les guérisseurs qui sont là sont en mesure de lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin pour guérir. J'ai l'impression que seul un miracle pourrait la sauver. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour elle et Séphora en fait plus encore. Malheureusement…

Gimli comprit que c'était une question de temps avant qu'elle ne cesse de respirer pour de bon. Il demanda tristement au rôdeur :

- Elle en a pour combien de temps?

- Difficile à dire. Elle doit ouvrir les yeux et rapidement pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Si elle ne les ouvre pas, son cœur risque de s'arrêter de battre à tout moment. Dit Aragorn en regardant le prince tristement.

- Et si elle meurt, il en mourra aussi, c'est bien ça? Dit le nain.

Aragorn approuva de la tête. Il avait eut du mal à éloigner Legolas du chevet de Sarafin. Il avait réussit à force d'argument, mais difficilement. Gimli soupira à son tour et lui dit :

- Ne peut-on rien faire pour elle?

- Nous, non. Mais je sais que Gandalf veut faire une dernière tentative. Si ça fonctionne, alors nous aurons assisté à un miracle. Dit Aragorn peu convaincus que ce soit possible.

Mais soudain, ils virent Haldir approcher Legolas le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui dit quelques mots et Legolas se leva rapidement. Il serra Haldir dans ses bras et quitta le jardin au pas de course. Gimli fronça les sourcils et regarda le rôdeur curieusement. Haldir avait vue le nain et Aragorn et les rejoignit. Une fois près d'eux, il dit à Aragorn :

- - Messieurs, je pense que vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Sarafin à ouvert les yeux. Dit l'elfe.

Mais comment est-ce possible? Elle était à toute fin pratique presque morte selon les guérisseurs. Dit le nain surpris.

Haldir sourit légèrement et dit aux deux hommes :

- Je pense que vous devriez demander à Séphora ce qui s'est passé pour qu'un tel miracle ait eu lieu. Dit Haldir en voyant sa fiancée venir vers lui.

Séphora arrivait tout sourire et s'inclina devant Aragorn et salua le nain. Elle comprit qu'Haldir avait donné les dernières nouvelles de l'état de santé de Sarafin. Aragorn et Gimli la regardèrent avec intérêt. La jeune elfe dit alors :

- Vous voulez savoir comment va Sarafin? Et bien elle se porte très bien, je dois dire. Merci à la gitane pour ce miracle. Elle a effectué un transfert d'énergie tellement puissant que j'ai cru à de la sorcellerie. Je connaissais ce procédé, mais je n'avais jamais assisté à son application. Dit Séphora encore confuse par ce qu'elle avait vue.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est par magie qu'elle a pu survivre? Demanda le nain.

- Non, pas par magie Gimli, c'est plus que ça en fait… Séphora, dites moi ce qui s'est passé. Demanda Aragorn inquiet tout à coup.

Séphora regarda Haldir qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Elle lui dit alors :

- Je pense que vous vous doutez de ce que la gitane à fait n'est-ce pas? Dit Séphora calmement.

Aragorn prit une profonde respiration. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Nuriel ait fait une chose pareille. Ce fut Gimli qui posa la question qui brûlait ses lèvres lorsqu'il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle à fait? Allez-vous me répondre quelqu'un à la fin! Demanda Gimli avec impatience.

- Nuriel à sauvé la vie de Sarafin, maître nain. Dit Haldir

- En faisant quoi? Dit encore le nain.

- En lui donnant son immortalité. Ajouta Aragorn qui comprit que maintenant, il serait impossible pour l'elfe gitane de prendre la mer.

Gimli rugit, ce qui fit sourire Séphora et sans attendre, il demanda à la guérisseure :

- Pourquoi à t-elle fait ça?

- Pour l'amour Gimli, pour l'amour. Dit Haldir en souriant au souvenir d'une conversation qu'il avait eut avec le jeune maréchal de la marche.


	27. 27  Telrea, cousine de Sarafin

27- Telrea, cousine de Sarafin

Maintenant que Sarafin était hors de danger, Legolas pouvait se consacrer à autre chose. Il visitait la jeune femme tous les jours et restait avec elle aussi longtemps qu'il lui était permis. Parfois, il rencontrait Séphora qui lui prodiguait des soins et souvent, il voyait une autre femme qui s'éclipsait discrètement à son arrivée.

Mais malgré la victoire sur les orcs de Sauron, la guerre n'était pas encore finie pour autant. Il fut donc entendu que les hommes encore valides marcheraient sur le Mordor pour confronter le seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait vu Nuriel après qu'elle se soit réveillée et l'avait remercié grandement. Cette dernière lui avait souri heureuse qu'il ne se laisse pas mourir de chagrin.

Mais ses visites à son aimée furent moins fréquentes dès que la décision fut prise de se rendre au mur de la tour noire. Il terminait les derniers préparatifs de son voyage lorsqu'il vit une femme qui avait de la difficulté à se déplacer. En la voyant, il sut de qui il s'agissait, mais laissa la femme l'aborder.

- Excusez-moi Seigneur elfe, êtes-vous le Prince Legolas ? Celui qui vient visiter Sarafin souvent ?

- Oui en effet, je suis celui qui va voir Sarafin tous les jours. Dit-il avec politesse.

- Je suis venue vous remercier de vous occuper d'elle lorsque je ne suis pas disponible. Elle représente la seule famille qu'il me reste et je tiens beaucoup à elle…

- Vous êtes sa cousine Telrea n'est-ce pas ? Et l'amour secret de Boromir… Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer Milady. Dit Legolas en se rapprochant d'elle pour saisir sa la porter à ses lèvres.

Telrea rougit à son geste et sentit son cœur battre plus vite lorsqu'il eut mentionné le nom de son époux. Elle lui dit avec hésitation :

- Vous connaissez Boromir ? Il vous a parlé de moi ? dit-elle nerveusement.

Legolas sourit et sentit sa nervosité. Elle voulait de ses nouvelles et il n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser cette opportunité. Il lui dit alors en serrant ses mains tendrement:

- Boromir ne parlait que très peu de sa vie privée. Il n'en a parlé qu'aux hobbits Merry et Pippin. Il n'osait pas mentionner l'existence de sa famille de peur de trahir son secret. Dit le prince.

Telrea baissa les yeux tristement tout en soupirant lourdement. Elle savait bien qu'il n'en parlerait jamais à personne. Mais s'il l'avait fait, c'était surement pour une bonne raison. Elle dit ensuite à l'elfe :

- Je ne suis pas surprise qu'il n'en ait pas parlé. Nous avions convenu de garder secrète notre union. Peu de gens le savent. C'était notre façon de nous protéger de Denethor…

Elle leva les yeux sur lui intrigués qu'il en sache autant. Elle était curieuse de savoir qui lui en avait parlé.

- Comment avez-vous su? Si je peux me permettre de vous poser la question dit-elle

- Vous le pouvez, je n'ai rien à cacher. J'ai accompagné Séphora au domaine des rivières ou Boromir a été soigné. Je fus immédiatement tenu au secret. Je savais qu'il y avait une femme dans sa vie, mais j'ignorais qu'il avait une famille. Il ne sait pas pour l'enfant n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Legolas en regardant son ventre rond.

- Non, il ne sait rien. Cet enfant fut conçu un peu avant son départ pour la cité des elfes. C'est Nuriel qui m'en a fait la remarque d'ailleurs…

- Elle vous fut d'une aide précieuse, je pense. Ce fut une bénédiction du ciel que vous vous soyez trouvé sur sa route. Dit Legolas

Telrea sourit et approuva de la tête. Elle expliqua au prince les circonstances qui ont permis à Nuriel de rester avec eux. Elle voulait qu'il sache que sans son époux elle n'aurait pas pu faire ce miracle pour Sarafin.

- C'est la raison qui a poussé Boromir à la garde avec nous, il savait qu'il devait partir sous peu et ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Il exigea que Nuriel ne se présente jamais à la cité puisque Denethor avait fait expulser tous les étrangers. Je me rendais à la cité rarement et lorsque j'y allais je m'assurais qu'elle ne soit pas l'objet des regards de tous. Denethor n'a rien su ni vu. Boromir aime son père, mais il le craint, et craindre Denethor c'est un peu être comme lui. Dit Telrea avec peine.

Legolas approuva de la tête et sourit compréhensif. Il comprenait bien des choses sur l'attitude de Boromir. Il jouait un rôle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû jouer. Il admirait le Gondorien plus encore maintenant d'avoir su préserver son cœur au détriment de l'autorité de son père. Il comprit aussi que l'amour est parfois plus fort que tout. Y comprit défier son père sans ce soucier des conséquences. Il dit alors à Telrea :

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir raconté votre histoire. Je me rends compte qu'il ne faut jamais perdre espoir. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je vis une situation ou j'ai toutes les raisons de perdre espoir. Mais je vois que tout peut-être possible avec l'amour et le cœur.

- Vous avez perdu espoir au sujet de Sarafin ? demanda-t-elle surprise

- Disons que les circonstances ne me donnaient que très peu d'espoir. N'avez-vous jamais eu un doute sur le retour de Boromir lors de son départ ? Dit Legolas en rougissant.

- J'avoue que son départ m'a beaucoup fait pleurer. Mais la venue de cet enfant m'a permis d'espérer. Je savais que leur vie était reliée l'un a l'autre. Alors tant que ce petit continue de grandir en moi, je sais que Boromir est toujours en vie. Si Boromir meurt, son fils mourra aussi. Mais il est toujours là et bien vivant. Alors, l'espoir de revoir Boromir ne me quitte pas. J'ai confiance qu'un jour nous serons de nouveau réunit. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Legolas lui rendit son sourire et ne pu qu'aimer cette femme et la confiance qu'elle avait en l'avenir. Il se devait par contre de la rassurer sur le secret qu'elle portait sur ses épaules et lui dit avec franchise :

- Alors, je ferai comme vous et je ne désespérerai pas. J'ai aussi confiance que tout ira bien maintenant. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre secret. Il est sauf avec moi et je l'emporterai dans la tombe s'il le faut. Dit-il

- Je vous en pris ne faites pas ça ! Sarafin serait plus malheureuse s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit. Elle vous aime énormément, vous savez. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de l'avoir sauvé des orcs. Quant à Boromir, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est qu'il me revienne. Dit Telrea en lui souriant aimablement.

Legolas lui sourit encore et le son d'un cor se fit entendre. Il salua Telrea à nouveau et lui dit :

- C'est le signal du départ, je dois vous laisser. J'ai maintenant une bonne raison de garder la vie. Je reviendrai vivant de cette bataille et je vous rendrai visite. Dit-il

- Je suis sûr que vous reviendrez, mais ça ne sera pas pour me voir. Dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Legolas s'inclina à nouveau et quitta l'écurie pour rejoindre les autres soldats pour marcher vers le Mordor. Il prit place près d'Aragorn à la tête du convoi et ensemble dirigèrent les hommes pour un dernier assaut. Telrea salua les vaillants soldats le cœur serré et une larme aux yeux. Malheureusement, beaucoup d'entre eux ne seront pas de retour.


	28. 28  Une fin heureuse ou presque

28- Une fin heureuse… ou presque

Le retour des hommes fut fait en grande pompe. Ils furent accueillis en héros, acclamé de toute part par le peuple du Gondor. C'était la fête partout dans les rues, mais de façon modérée. Il y avant encore beaucoup à faire et déjà, le ménage des lieux se faisait vite et bien. Tous les hommes disponibles mettaient la main à la pâte afin de réparer les murs de la cité et débarrasser les champs de Pelennor de toute trace de combat. Il y avait à peine quelques jours que les guerriers étaient revenus du Mordor que déjà on parlait du couronnement du roi. Sarafin donnait un coup de main à la maison des guérisons dans la mesure de ses capacités. Elle était en bien meilleure forme que Nuriel qui mettait du temps à se remettre sur pied.

Elle se sentait fatiguée par tous les travaux et Séphora l'autorisa à prendre un moment de repos. Elle aimait se rendre sur la tour pour regarder de haut la vue splendide qu'elle avait de la nature qui entourait Minas Tirith. Elle avait une vue imprenable des champs de Pelennor et des nombreux buchers qui enflammaient les corps d'orcs et d'oliphants . Elle savait que le début du grand ménage se ferait lorsque tout serait réduit en cendre. Cela permettrait à la végétation de reprendre sa place.

Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle regardait et ne vit pas l'elfe qui l'approchait, mais elle sentait sa présence. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit un bras entourer sa taille et la chaleur d'un corps puissant appuyé contre elle. Elle sentit aussi les lèvres chaudes de Legolas embrasser sa tempe et lui dire à l'oreille :

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici trop longtemps. Tu vas te fatiguer et je ne pourrai pas profiter de ta présence ce soir. Tu vas encore t'endormir sur ta chaise au souper. Dit Legolas avec humour.

Sarafin sourit et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle se sentait bien avec lui et ferma les yeux pour profiter de sa présence. Elle lui dit pour le rassurer :

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air un peu. Telrea m'a dit qu'elle venait souvent ici pour attendre Boromir lorsqu'il était en tournée. Faramir lui a fait découvrir cet endroit et je dois avouer que j'aime la paix et le calme qui règne ici.

- Oui c'est tranquille, mais dans ton état, il serait préférable que tu n'abuses pas trop de tes forces. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'évanouisses d'épuisement. Dit Legolas en riant.

- Pas de danger. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. J'ignore si c'est ce que m'a transmis Nuriel, mais je me sens en pleine forme. Fatigué, c'est vrai, mais c'est une bonne fatigue. Et puis, je suis surveillé de toute part. Je ne risque pas d'en faire trop. Séphora m'a tout expliqué sur ce que je dois faire pour ne pas abuser de mes forces. Elle dit que je dois prendre mon temps pour bien prendre conscience du changement qui s'opère en moi. Dit-elle

Legolas l'a serra contre lui en silence. Il savait qu'elle vivait un changement physique important, mais Séphora avait raison, elle devait s'y faire tout doucement. Mais les occasions étaient plutôt rares et il voulait profiter de ce moment. Il y avait tellement à faire qu'ils ne se voyaient que le soir, après leur journée de travail. Seulement, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sarafin? Je te sens triste et malheureuse. Tu te sens seule? Tu t'ennuies? Je peux demander à Aragorn…

- Non… non pas du tout… Il est vrai que j'aimerais te voir plus souvent, mais je sais très bien qu'il y a énormément à faire pour remettre la cité en état. Seulement, je me demande… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant? Dit-elle en levant les yeux sur lui

Legolas compris qu'elle était inquiète pour son avenir. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait savoir et pour la rassurer, il lui dit avec tendresse :

- Et bien pour commencer, il te faut récupérer. Haldir a vérifié la maison avec Madril et Telrea pourra retourner chez elle. Elle va ramener Nuriel avec elle le temps qu'Eomer retourne en Rohan pour mettre son oncle en terre. Elle aimerait que tu l'accompagnes pour un temps. Elle dit que c'est le seul endroit ou tu pourras vraiment te reposer. Je pense plutôt qu'elle veut avoir un œil sur toi. Dit-il moqueusement.

- Je pense plutôt qu'elle veut surveiller mes fréquentations. Dit Sarafin en riant.

- C'est normal, je pense. Tu es sa seule famille après tout. Elle se sent un peu responsable de toi maintenant. Elle aimerait vraiment que tu sois la pour elle lorsque le bébé sera prêt à se montrer le bout du nez. Dit Legolas

- Oui, je crois qu'il serait bon que je sois présente pour elle. Elle aura besoin de toute l'aide possible après la naissance du bébé. De plus, Nuriel n'est pas tout à fait remise de son transfert d'énergie. Selon Séphora, elle nécessite plus de repos que moi. Dit Sarafin en souriant.

- Séphora ne sera pas toujours là pour vous. Haldir vient de m'aviser qu'ils doivent reprendre la route de la Lorien sous peu. Galadriel a besoin de son Capitaine en chef et de sa meilleure guérisseure. Ajouta Legolas.

- Je me doutais bien que ça arriverait éventuellement… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…

Allons Sarafin, je suis certain qu'il y a d'autres guérisseurs qui pourront vous venir en aide en cas de besoin. Haldir et Séphora vont revenir pour le couronnement et ils pourront te visiter au besoin. Dit l'elfe en la berçant contre lui.

Sarafin secoua la tête positivement, mais il y avait encore quelque chose qui la tracassait. Elle prit une profonde respiration et lui dit :

- Des nouvelles de Boromir?

- Non pas encore. Haldir doit passer par le domaine des rivières avant de regagner la Lorien. Il doit me faire parvenir un message sur sa condition de santé. Nous pourrons ensuite voir ce que nous devons faire pour Telrea et sa famille en attendant qu'il soit prêt à revenir. Dit Legolas .

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long. Elle commence à désespérer de le revoir. Elle aimerait bien qu'il soit de retour avant que le bébé n'arrive.

- Ce sera difficile, j'en ai peur. Boromir ne peut pas revenir comme ça. Il doit le faire discrètement et sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Dit Legolas.

Elle savait bien qu'il avait raison. Elle soupira lourdement et se redressa pour lui faire face et lui dit :

- Je pense que je vais retourner à la maison des guérisons. Il y a encore beaucoup de blessés à soigner et je veux m'assurer que Telrea ne se tuera pas à l'ouvrage.

Legolas se mit à rire et lui tendit son bras pour la ramener à la maison des guérisons. Pour la majorité des habitants de Minas Tirith, la fin de la guerre était une fin heureuse, mais pas pour tout le monde. Il pensait à Boromir, à Faramir, au roi et plusieurs personnes. Mais il avait promis et il tiendrait parole.


	29. 29  Une nouvelle vie une nouvelle époque

29- Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle époque

Le couronnement du roi fut la première occasion pour les peuples libres de la terre du Milieu de célébrer le retour à la paix. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn fut élevé au rang du roi sous le nom d'Elessar Telecontar. Tous les habitants du Gondor furent conviés à assister à cet heureux évènement. Selon les désirs du roi, la cérémonie fut sobre et de bon goût. Mais le nombre d'invités était tellement élevé que plusieurs dirigeants durent s'installer dans les champs de Pelennor.

Ce fut lors du couronnement que le roi annonça qu'il épouserait la belle Arwen Udomiel, fille d'Elrond de Fondcomb. Pour l'occasion, une très grande fête aurait lieu dans la cité et tous étaient invités. Sarafin avait eu le privilège d'assister la future reine en compagnie de Lady Eowyn du Rohan pendant les préparatifs du mariage. Legolas était très heureux qu'elle s'adapte aussi facilement à son entourage, mais il n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle avait eu l'aide de sa cousine et de Séphora. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était particulièrement en beauté et Legolas en était plus que fier. C'était à son bras que Sarafin fit son entrée à la citadelle pour assister au mariage du roi.

Gandalf présidait la cérémonie en compagnie de Celeborn de la Lorien afin de montrer au peuple du Gondor le lien qui unissait les elfes et les hommes. Une fois le tout terminé, une brève tournée eut lieu dans les rues de la cité afin de faire connaitre aux habitants leur nouvelle reine. Sarafin profita de ce moment pour rejoindre Séphora et Nuriel pour discuter en attendant le retour des jeunes mariés.

Seulement, même si Nuriel avait perdu son immortalité, elle demeurait encore très sensible à ce qu'elle ressentait et elle eut une étrange sensation qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

- Tu me sembles bien nerveuse Sarafin, quelque chose t'inquiète ? demanda Nuriel

- Pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un. Dit Sarafin

- Qui ? demanda Séphora en fronçant les sourcils.

- Telrea… Elle commence à s'inquiéter de l'absence de Boromir. Elle perd espoir de le revoir un jour. Elle est à son dernier mois de grossesse et les nouvelles se font plus rares. Elle voudrait bien qu'il soit présent lorsque le bébé viendra au monde. Seulement, j'ai bien peur que ce petit ne veuille pas attendre le retour de son père pour se pointer le bout du nez. Elle est beaucoup trop grosse pour son temps et elle s'entête à vouloir en faire toujours autant, comme si rien ne l'a dérangeait. Par chance que Latoya est là pour la calmer un peu. Dit Sarafin craintivement.

Nuriel secoua la tête négativement et lui dit pour la rassurer :

- Elle en a encore pour quelques semaines, je pense. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Nous serons de retour avant que ce grand jour ne se produise. Dit la gitane sans conviction.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens pourtant. J'ai la très désagréable impression qu'elle n'attendra pas le retour de Boromir pour donner la vie à cet enfant. Dit Sarafin irrité.

- Allons Sarafin, selon son dernier examen, l'enfant n'était pas encore en position pour la naissance. Dit Séphora.

- Je m'en fais peut-être trop et inutilement, mais... Dit Sarafin en soupirant découragé.

- C'est compréhensible, je suis un peu comme toi, mais je préfère ne pas trop y penser. Lorsque le moment sera venu, j'ignore ce que je vais faire. Dit Nuriel en frissonnant.

- Quand ce sera le moment. Pour l'instant, profitons de cette fête pour nous amuser et nous changer les idées. Après, ce sera autre chose. Dit Séphora.

Mais malgré les encouragements de Séphora et de Nuriel, Sarafin gardait toujours un doute dans son esprit. Galadriel lui avait dit de toujours se fier à son instinct et son instinct lui disait que l'enfant verrait le jour bien avant son temps. Elle rejoignit Legolas à l'entrée de la salle de réception et ils entrèrent pour saluer les invités présents.

Mais la sensation bizarre que Sarafin ressentait ne la quittait pas depuis qu'elle en avait parlé à ses amies. Et ce qu'elle redoutait se produisit lorsqu'elle vit Haldir arrivé en trombe pour parler à Séphora rapidement. Sarafin regardait avec intérêt ce qui se passait et sentit un pincement dans le bas de son ventre. Elle prit une profonde respiration et dit à Nuriel :

- Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal. Dit Sarafin sans quitter Séphora des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Nuriel

Elle vit Séphora se diriger vers la Dame de la Lorien et cette dernière semblait soucieuse par ce que lui disait la guérisseure. Haldir se rendit vers la sortie et croisa le regard de Sarafin. A son air, Sarafin sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de Telrea. Mais pour être bien certaine de ne pas se tromper, elle suivit Séphora qui rejoignait son fiancée.

- Séphora, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Telrea ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Elle est en douleur. Latoya en venue me prévenir... Dit Séphora.

Sarafin releva ses jupes et lui dit avec détermination :

- Je vais avec toi…

- Bonne idée. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe des enfants. Dit Séphora en entrainant Sarafin à sa suite.

Elle regarda vers Nuriel qui suivait à bonne distance Faramir. Ce dernier marchait d'un pas rapide en direction du roi. Sarafin sortit de la salle et se rendit à l'écurie ou Legolas l'attendait avec des montures déjà sellées. Latoya vint se blottir contre elle et lui dit :

- Maman est en douleur… elle va avoir son bébé… et ça ne se présente pas bien... elle m'a demandé de venir chercher Lady Séphora…

- Ne t'en fait pas Latoya, tout se passera bien. Je vais m'occuper de tout pendant que Séphora va aider ta mère à donner au monde un nouveau Gondorien. Dit Sarafin en souriant pour calmer les craintes de la jeune fille.

Legolas sourit en coin et approuva de la tête. Il aida Latoya à monter en selle et une fois près, ils prirent la route de la maison de Telrea. Haldir et Séphora s'étaient joints à eux et pas très loin derrière eux, Nuriel, Eomer, Faramir, Gandalf et le roi fermaient la marche. Sarafin regarda Legolas et lui dit :

- Qu'est ce que le roi fait ici ?

- Ce n'est qu'en cas de problème. Je n'ai pas l'habitude des naissances. En fait, je n'en a jamais fait. De plus, le roi est le meilleur guérisseur qui soit. Il pourra prendre la relève si je ne suis pas en mesure de l'aider. Dit Séphora

- Tu prévois des problèmes ? Alors, mon intuition n'était pas fausse…

- Non Sarafin, ton instinct t'a bien servi. Galadriel semble penser que la naissance sera difficile. C'est pourquoi elle a demandé à Faramir de prévenir le roi de la situation. Dit Haldir

- Mais il découvrira l'existence de Telrea et qui elle est ? dit Sarafin

- Si nous voulons que l'enfant vive, c'est un risque que nous devons prendre. Dit Legolas

- Rien ne nous interdit de lui dire qui elle est. Pourvu qu'il ne sache pas que Boromir soit en vie. Dit Haldir.

Sarafin ne dit plus rien puisqu'ils étaient en vue de la maison. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Séphora et Latoya mirent pied à terre pendant que Sarafin et les deux elfes s'occupèrent des enfants. Nuriel ne fut pas longue à entrer dans la maison sous le regard surpris d'Eomer. Faramir vint rejoindre Sarafin et lui dit :

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je devais le prévenir. Il est le seul qui peut les sauver tous les deux. Dit Faramir tristement.

- Il fallait bien que ça se sache un jour non ? Je pense que pour la mémoire de Boromir, il est temps que la vérité éclate. Le roi n'est pas sans cœur et il aimait bien Boromir malgré sa mauvaise attitude. Dit Gandalf

Sarafin serra les poings, furieuse. Legolas saisit sa main pour l'obliger à se taire. Il comprenait mieux que personne ce que ressentait son aimée. Mais il devait protéger le secret de Boromir et ce, malgré l'ignorance du magicien. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dise rien de compromettant, il entraina Roxelana plus loin et obligea Sarafin à consoler la fillette. Haldir s'entretenait avec Madril et Eomer pendant que Faramir faisait les cent pas. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience le dénouement de ce long travail.

Le soleil était sur le point de disparaitre à l'horizon lorsque des cris d'enfant se firent entendre. Sarafin se leva doucement et tendit la fillette endormie à Haldir. Elle s'approcha de la maison et Séphora en sortit le sourire aux lèvres en tenant dans ses bras le nouveau-né et dit :

- Faramir ! vous voulez prendre votre neveu ? dit Séphora en le plaçant délicatement dans les bras de Faramir.

Faramir en avait les larmes aux yeux et le montra avec fierté à tout le monde. Sarafin prit ensuite le bébé dans ses bras pour le montrer à Roxelana qui souriait en le voyant s'étirer tant bien que mal :

- Comment va-t-il s'appeler ? demanda la fillette

- Echtelion, c'est le nom que maman avait choisi pour lui. Dit Madril en regardant le petit.

Sarafin voyait les enfants de Telrea réunit tous ensemble. C'était une image magnifique pour elle. Cet enfant représentait une nouvelle génération, une nouvelle époque. En espérant que rien ne vienne déranger l'avenir de cette famille.


	30. 30 La bénédiction

Merci Axelle pour tes remarques, ton commentaire est juste en ce qui concerne Thandruil. Alors, voici la suite et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous.

30- La bénédiction

Suite aux festivités du mariage, Aragorn organisa une rencontre avec le conseil des alliés. Beaucoup de choses furent discutées, dont le partage des terres des elfes puisqu'ils quittaient en très grand nombre la terre du milieu pour les Valinors. Ce fut aussi à ce moment que Legolas se montra ferme devant son père.

- Tu ne veux pas venir aux Havres gris avec moi ? Mais la guerre est finie et ta place est parmi les tiens. Dit Thandruil avec surprise.

- J'ai promis à Estel que je resterais à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus besoin de mes services. Dit Legolas en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

- Mais c'est ridicule, Estel est en mesure de s'occuper de son royaume tout seul. Il a un grand nombre de conseillers et…

- Je suis le Prince de l'Ithilien et en tant que dirigeant de ce territoire, je me dois de m'occuper de ceux qui viendront y habiter. Les elfes qui ne prendront pas la mer seront les bienvenus. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des elfes, je serai présent. Et tant et aussi longtemps qu'Estel vivra, je serai là pour lui. Dit Legolas plus fermement.

Thandruil prit une profonde respiration et regarda son fils sévèrement. Mais il était conscient que la guerre et la quête avaient fait de son fils un elfe beaucoup plus sérieux. Il ne pouvait être furieux contre lui, mais l'expérience passée avait été éprouvante pour tous ceux qui y avaient participé, de près ou de loin. Il méritait comme tout le monde de trouver le repos du guerrier. Il soupira lourdement et dit à son fils plus calmement :

- La parole donnée est sacrée, mon fils, et c'est tout à ton honneur que de respecter tes engagements. Seulement, je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu n'as aucune raison valable de rester…

- Oh, mais il a une très bonne raison de rester. Dit alors Galadriel qui venait vers eux.

Thandruil fit volte-face pour voir la Dame de la Lorien le saluer poliment. Elle était accompagnée de son époux Celeborn et d'une jeune femme que Thandruil avait vue souvent en compagnie de son fils. Il jeta un regard intrigué du côté de Celeborn qui lui fit un sourire moqueur. Thandruil n'aimait pas beaucoup l'intervention de la Dame, mais il savait qu'elle avait une bonne raison pour le faire. Il s'inclina devant elle et lui dit :

- Vous m'intrigué Lady Galadriel, pourquoi mon fils aurait-il une bonne raison de rester ?

Galadriel se tourna vers Sarafin et prit sa main. Elle invita Legolas à la prendre et dit alors au roi de Mirkwood :

- Cher ami, je vous présente Sarafin du Rohan. Je pense que vous connaissez son père. Il exploitait la ferme qui longeait les frontières de la foret noire. Dit la Dame de façon malicieuse.

Thandruil durcit son regard et fixa son fils. Legolas ne baissa pas les yeux et leva le menton en le regardant avec arrogance. Le roi de Mirkwood était surpris de voir son fils lui tenir tête de cette façon. Il vit alors Legolas entourer les frêles épaules de Sarafin de façon possessive. Il se tourna vers Galadriel et cette dernière lui dit avant qu'il ne dise un mot :

- Je vous avais prévenu Thandruil. Rappelez-vous, Legolas sera un héros pour les elfes et il fera un long séjour en terre du milieu.

- Et je suppose que cette femme fait partie de…

- Cette femme est la femme que j'aime…

Sarafin laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Legolas sursauta en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il leva les yeux sur son père, sur la Dame de la Lorien et le Seigneur Celeborn et finalement, il regarda Sarafin qui le fixait avec étonnement. Galadriel sourit en coin et regarda Thandruil en secouant la tête. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin et dit à son fils :

- Alors si elle est la femme que tu aimes et que tu as choisie pour compagne de vie, qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui proposer de partager sa vie avec toi? demanda son père.

Sarafin agrandit les yeux plus encore et se retourna vers Legolas. C'était la première fois qu'il manifestait ses sentiments pour elle. Même Legolas fut étonné de la réaction de son père et rougit timidement. Il avait été spontané, ce qui n'arrivait jamais aux elfes. Mais il n'avait aucun regret et s'aperçut qu'il avait exprimé tout haut ce que son cœur lui disait tout bas. Thandruil sourit à son fils et posa une main ferme sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Legolas, tu es mon fils, et je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je veux te voir heureux et je sais que cette jeune femme te rend heureux… Elle t'aime Legolas, elle t'aime énormément. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance au bonheur. Dit son père avec tendresse sous l'œil amusé des deux elfes de la Lorien

- Mais ada…

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? dit le roi à son fils

- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux… Et vous avez raison, je ne pourrais vivre sans elle et je l'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Alors avec votre permission j'aimerais lier mon cœur et mon âme à celle qui me fait vibrer de tout mon cœur. Dit le prince en regardant avec tendresse Sarafin.

- Tu as ma bénédiction Legolas, et bienvenu parmi nous, Sarafin. Dit Thandruil en prenant les mains de la jeune femme pour les porter à ses lèvres et ensuite embrasser sa joue.

Sarafin rougit et remercia le roi timidement. Legolas ne put retenir son geste et serra son père dans ses bras. Thandruil fut surpris par son geste, mais la joie qu'il vit dans ses yeux valait bien une accolade de la part de son fils. Il vit du coin de l'œil le sourire de Celeborn et l'approbation de Galadriel. Il sourit à son fils et lui dit :

- Alors, nous pouvons entreprendre les préparatifs de ton union avec cette charmante jeune femme ? dit le roi de Mirkwood.

- Si elle accepte d'unir sa vie à la mienne, je suis disposé à vous laisser faire tout ce que vous voulez. Dit Legolas en regardant amoureusement Sarafin.

La jeune femme ne put retenir ses larmes et embrassa la joue de son prince. Elle secoua la tête positivement et lui dit un sanglot dans la voix :

- J'accepte d'unir ma vie à la tienne quand tu voudras et ou tu voudras. Dit-elle.

- Dans ce cas, je vous quitte. J'ai une cérémonie à préparer. Dit Thandruil

- Et nous, nous allons prévenir Haldir que nous ferons un détour vers Mirkwood pour assister à cette cérémonie. Dit Celeborn.

Galadriel sourit au jeune couple et fit un clin d'œil complice à Thandruil qui les quitta. Celeborn et Galadriel prirent le temps pour les féliciter et laissèrent Legolas et Sarafin seuls. Legolas saisit Sarafin dans ses bras et l'embrassa tout doucement et lui dit :

- J'espère que tu t'es rendu compte que ton père t'a bien eu.

- Oui, je sais, mais je suis bien content qu'il l'ait fait. Dit Legolas en riant.

- Je t'aime Legolas.

- Je t'aime aussi ma future épouse

Sarafin se colla contre lui et déposa un long baiser sur sa bouche.


	31. 31 Epilogue

31- Épilogue

La paix en terre du milieu était bien installée partout. La vie était belle et prospère pour tous les royaumes. Elessar, roi du Gondor se faisait un point d'honneur de toujours se tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait en terre du milieu. Le roi du Rohan, de son côté, parcourait ses terres pour s'assurer du bien être de ses sujets. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire une visite en Isengard. Nuriel l'accompagnait parfois, mais rarement depuis la naissance de leur fils.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que la guerre qui pouvait faire des ravages. Les épreuves qui suivirent vinrent assombrir la tranquillité qui y régnait. Une très vilaine épidémie de fièvre tua beaucoup de gens et même la royauté ne fut pas épargnée.

Aragorn perdit une de ses filles et Faramir vit son existence changée à jamais avec la mort d'Eowyn. Aragorn ne put la sauver et elle mourut de faiblesse. En Rohan, les soins particuliers que la reine Nuriel prodiguait permirent de sauver beaucoup de vie, mais pas encore assez. Le bilan des décès fut moindre qu'en Gondor. Quant à Telrea, elle ne fut pas plus à l'abri que les autres. Elle aussi fut frappée par la mort de deux membres de sa famille. Son époux et sa fille furent victimes de cette terrible maladie.

Ce ne fut pas la seule épreuve qu'ils vécurent. La nature manifestait son mécontentement sur le mauvais traitement qu'elle avait subi. La sécheresse causa énormément de dommage aux récoltes forçant les hauts dirigeants des différents peuples à agir rapidement. Ce ne fut pas facile pour personne et malgré ce malheur, ils réussirent à passer au travers. Seulement, suite au décès du Seigneur de l'Isengard, le sanctuaire de calme et de paix n'avait plus sa raison d'être. L'endroit perdit son attrait et le conseil fit fermer le domaine. Telrea dut quitter la tour d'Orthanc pour aller vivre avec son fils dans leur ancienne maison.

Mais un malheur n'arrive jamais seul puisque quelques mois après la première pluie, qui permit de sauver les quelques récoltes encore potables, Arwen mourut piétiné par les sabots de sa monture. Ce fut un deuil qui restera dans la mémoire de tous les habitants de Minas Tirith. Seuls Legolas et Sarafin ne se sentirent pas affectés par tant de peine et de chagrin. Heureusement, le roi du Gondor est un homme fait fort, autant physiquement que moralement. Il sut redresser la situation avec classe et dignité et les peuples alliés réussirent à faire fit de leur malheur et redresser la tête fièrement. Enfin, la paix put régner encore longtemps en terre du milieu.

Legolas mettait la dernière touche à son bateau et se préparait au départ. Sarafin s'assurait qu'il y avait suffisamment de provisions pour le voyage pendant que Gimli embarquait les bagages à bord.

Après plus de30 années de règne, Elessar Telecontar, roi du Gondor, ferma les yeux pour toujours. Avec la mort du roi, la tâche de Legolas en terre du milieu était terminée. Le moment était venu pour lui de rejoindre les siens sur les terres immortelles.

- Fais bon voyage Sarafin et profite de ta nouvelle vie. Tu as l'air plus belle que le jour ou tu es venu me rejoindre au domaine pendant la guerre. Dit Telrea en embrassant sa cousine sur la joue.

- Mais tu n'es pas si vieille que ça toi-même. Tu es encore très belle pour ton âge, tu as encore quelques années devant toi. Tu pourrais te trouver un riche mari pour finir tes jours tranquilles et en paix. dit Sarafin en riant.

- C'est une idée, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire de faire autant de recherche. Dit Telrea en regardant du côté de Faramir.

Sarafin resta bouche bée et ne put lui répondre lorsqu'elle vit Legolas venir vers elles. Ce dernier dit aux deux femmes :

- Je suis surpris de voir que Faramir soit en aussi bonne forme. Il avait l'air plutôt abattu suite à la mort du roi. Mais maintenant…

Sarafin fit un air à sa cousine et fronça les sourcils sévèrement. Elle eut alors un doute sur ce que Telrea avait pu faire à ce pauvre Faramir. L'Intendant du Gondor n'a jamais caché que son mariage à Lady Eowyn était purement politique. Il avait aimé sa femme, la respectant et la traitant avec dignité. Mais l'amour qu'il lui portait n'était pas passionné, mais tendre et affectueux. Ils étaient plus amis qu'amant. Sarafin savait très bien qu'il cachait en lui un amour secret pour une femme inaccessible. Et cette femme c'était Telrea. La belle-sœur de Faramir était bien au fait de ce que ressentait le frère de son époux pour elle. Mais elle aima son mari, et l'avait aimé jusqu'à la fin. Legolas aussi l'avait remarqué, mais n'avait jamais relevé l'allusion de ses observations à son épouse.

- Disons qu'il a un regain d'énergie depuis que j'ai accepté d'aller vivre avec lui en Ithilien.

- Telrea!... Ne me dit pas que…

Legolas posa sa main sur son bras pour lui indiquer qu'ils avaient d'autres visiteurs. Sarafin sourit en voyant Nuriel et Eomer qui venaient d'arriver pour leur faire leurs adieux. Sarafin suivit Legolas pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Ce fut des embrassades et des accolades émouvantes pour tous. Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment avant que Legolas ne donne le signal du départ. Nuriel dit alors à Sarafin :

- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible Sarafin, soyez heureux tous les deux, aussi heureux que Telrea et son époux. Aussi heureux que moi et Eomer. Dit la reine du Rohan.

- Merci Milady, vous serez un exemple pour nous. Longue vie à votre règne, longue vie à tous les deux. Dit Legolas qui embrassa la main de Nuriel.

- Prenez soin de cette femme Legolas, elle le mérite. Dit Eomer en souriant.

- N'ayez crainte Sir, elle ne manquera de rien. Dit Legolas.

Faramir et Telrea vinrent se joindre au roi et à la reine du Rohan et embrassa à nouveau les deux voyageurs. Legolas dit alors à Telrea :

- Je ne vous dis pas adieu Lady Telrea, car je sais dans mon cœur que nous nous reverrons un jour.

- Dans vos rêves sans doute… Salué Haldir et Séphora pour moi. Dites-leur que je pensais à eux souvent. Dit Legolas

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Soyez-en sûr. Mais je suis sérieux quand je dis qu'un jour, nous nous reverrons. Dit le prince elfique.

Telrea fronça les sourcils et vit le sourire en coin de Sarafin. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça, mais lorsque Gimli fit entendre par un grognement son impatience, elle sut que cette fois, elle devait les laisser partir. Sarafin et Legolas montèrent à bord et le bateau quitta le port des elfes. Sur la rive, Nuriel, Eomer, Telrea et Faramir saluèrent les voyageurs une dernière fois. Sarafin resta sur le pont jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse la baie qui menait à la mer. Legolas entraina sa femme avec lui dans leur cabine et lui dit en l'installant confortablement dans un fauteuil :

- Nous en avons pour un bon moment alors repose-toi. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la princesse de Mirkwood ne se fatigue pour rien.

- Et le Prince de Mirkwood lui? N'a-t-il pas besoin de repos?

- C'est une invitation?

- Peut-être…

Legolas se pencha pour embrasser Sarafin. La vie sera bien différente pour ce jeune couple une fois aux Valinors. Mais avec Haldir et Séphora, ils ne seront jamais seuls… pour un certain temps.

FIN


	32. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR

Note de l'auteur:

Merci à tous d'avoir lu mon histoire. J'ai apprécié vos commentaires. Maintenant, c'est au tour de Telrea de se faire connaitre. Alors avis aux intéressés, La femme derrière 5ième partie est déjà commencé.

J'espère que vous aimerez la suite et que vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles.

J'ai l'intention de faire un très long épilogue sur cette série. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura une 6ième partie de quelques chapitres seulement.

Alors, bonne lecture et merci encore.

Bisou

Haldomir


End file.
